El devorador de magia
by kykyo-chan
Summary: Cuanto solo importaba el encontrar al autor una nueva aventura y conflicto aparece en el camino de Emma y Regina, poniendo como duda sus prioridades, si es importante la vida de la otra o el final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hermosa gente, rompi mi juramento y estoy publicando una nueva historia cuando aun no termino la pendiente, eso no quiere decir que no actualice mi otro fic En busca de la luz, solo que este fic lo encontre en alguna libreta de Obstetricia ya hace mas de 1 años asi que para que no se perdiera pues a publicarlo por que no verdad, espero que tenga buena aceptacion y si no pues igual me dicen y lo retiro sin ningun problema**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces solo el contenido de la historia.**

El devorador magia

Me encontraba dentro de mi amado escarabajo amarillo, contemplando la ciudad que se había convertido en mi hogar en tampoco tiempo y después de tantas aventuras que no paraban de salir. Aun no sabía cómo poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Regina al unirme a la operación mangosta, no sabíamos quién era el autor ni cómo encontrarlo o comunicarnos con él.

Cuando estaba por darle un trago a mi chocolate con canela, un fuerte temblor sacudió toda la ciudad, desde donde estaba podía ver como las luces de las casas iniciaban a parpadear, de inmediato Salí del auto y sentí más claramente como una ráfaga de energía similar a la magia del verdadero amor se esparcía por toda la zona, pero esta era totalmente oscura.

No tardo mucho en detenerse, pero aun así podía sentir desde donde provenía tal fuerza de magia que estába alterando de nuevo a la ciudad.

De inmediato me dirigí al lugar, aun cerca de su origen se podía sentir ligeras vibraciones en el suelo, como si algo quisiera salir de esta. Camine un poco más adentro del bosque muy cerca de donde estaba el pozo que ya en varias ocasiones había sido fuente de poder. Poco a poco me fui acercando, algo mi instinto probablemente me decía que no avanzara mas, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte, tome mi teléfono y marque el número uno el cual correspondía al celular de Regina, aun no me explico el por qué la tenía a ella de primer contacto de mi macado rápido, lo importante es que no tardo en contestar después de unos cuantos pitidos.

-Miss. Swan se puede saber el motivo de su llamada, estoy lo suficiente ocupada revisando si hay daños en la casa y deja decir de paso en la ciudad que sería tú trabajo como sheriff- su voz se escuchaba alterada por el evento que no tenía mucho de ocurrir.

-No sé que es pero en el pozo…- no logre terminar la frase ya que al dar un paso más cerca del lugar, salió una sombra parecida al que quiso robar el alma a Regina hace ya bastante tiempo, por un momento pensé que era el mismo, pero había algo en su túnica, un símbolo extraño que no podía reconocer a la perfección, tenia forma de pentagrama pero mi vista no podría asegurarlo.

Escuchaba la voz de Regina, pero yo no podía contestar, intente dar un paso hacia atrás y en ese momento el "ente" salió con dirección hacia mi; por instinto me gire y corrí con dirección a mi escarabajo, pero mis pasos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y sentí como me lanzaba algo en la espalda que se sentía caliente, como si me estuviera quemando, intente quitarme las prendas pero no logre ya que me dio totalmente alcance, me levanto con total facilidad por el cuello haciendo presión y evitando que el oxigeno me entrara a los pulmones, sentía como me quitaba la magia con su simple toque.

Por instinto alce mis brazos y con la magia que me quedaba lance un ataque, que aun sir ser realmente poderoso como suelen ser sirvió para liberarme y hacer que se fuera por el momento, todo comenzaba a verlo borroso en cuanto toque el suelo, aun escuchaba la voz de Regina por el teléfono que ya se encontraba muy lejos de mí, intente acercarme al aparato que por fortuna había sobrevivido al ataque pero ya no tenía energía y lo último que recuerdo fue pronuncia su nombre antes de caer inconsciente.

Los parpados me pesaban y el dolor que se presentaba en mi espalda era insoportable, lo cual hizo que abriera por completo mis ojos, pero veía borroso, las imágenes del ataque regresaron de un solo golpe intente levarme pero aun no lograba mantener el equilibrio, el bosque se encontraba en total silencio, inicie a caminar apoyada de los arboles, estaba toda sucia de lodo lo cual me dificultaba el caminar, Tarde en llegar a mi auto y busque las llaves esperando que no se perdieran al momento de correr, busque entre mi chamarra y mis pantalones pero ni el teléfono y ni las llaves encontré.

Tenía que irme de ahí antes de que apareciera aquella cosa que me ataco. Así que comencé a caminar, fue un trayecto que normalmente tomaría 15 min en auto pero a pie y en las condiciones en las que me encontraba hice en promedio cuarenta y cinco minutos si es que mi cabeza no estaba fallando. El dolor iba aumentando, la visión y mi energía se iban perdiendo. No me habría dado tiempo llegar hasta el departamento de mis padres así que tome la decisión de cambiar el rumbo y me dirigí a la casa más cercana y a la cual podría a pesar de todo poner la seguridad de mi vida sin dudar, camine 15 minutos más, en la espalda sentía que escurría un liquido que no me había dado cuento ante la necesidad y estrés de salir del bosque.

Pude visualizar por fin el número 108, aumente el paso sin importar que el dolor aumentara. La garganta me ardía y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir pero eso no evito que de mi voz saliera su nombre a media voz.

-¡Regina!- llegue a la puerta y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió dejando a la vista la mujer que tanto necesitaba, la ansiedad que había creado se desvaneció, ella me sostuvo en sus brazos y fue cuando por fin vi todo negro sin ninguna preocupación.

 **con esto termina nuestro prime capitulo espero les gustara a pesar de ser muy corto, espero dejen comentarios que me haran feliz, asi como ideas y formas de mejorar. sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hermosa gente,hoy dejo el cap dos de esta historia, doy gracias a aquiellos le han dado favorito a la historia o incluso dejado un comentario con esto me hacen feliz.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces solo el contenido de la historia.**

El devorador magia

Abrí de nuevo mis ojos, ahora sin tanto esfuerzo como la ultima vez, no sabía por un momento donde me encontraba, hasta que el rostro de Regina apareció en mi mente. Detecte su aroma a manzana tan característico de ella y el refinado estilo de decoración que mantenía la habitación, intente levantarme ya que me encontraba acostada de lado, pero me di cuenta de dos cosas: la número uno es que me encontraba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, solo portando algo similar a un bóxer y segundo es que el intenso dolor ya no me permitiría moverme más.

Unos pasos de característico tacón hicieron presencia por el lugar, se acercaban hasta donde yo me encontraba, el sonido de la puerta al momento de abrirse inundo el silencio que se había mantenido hasta el momento dejando a la vista a la dueña del domicilio.

Al verme despierta Regina se sentó junto a mí en la cama, mirándome detenidamente como si me evaluara o intentara saber cómo me encontraba de solo verme.

-¿Qué demonios paso? Swan- no pude dejar de hacer una sonrisa ante el Swan tan característico cuando está enojada o preocupada, aunque lamentaba que fuera a causa mía.

-No lo sé, después del temblor me dirigí hacia donde sentía la energía causante cercar del pozo y de ahí salió un ser muy similar al que te marco hace tiempo, intente escapar pero me alcanzo, de ahí perdí el conocimiento un tiempo y cuando desperté camine hasta aquí- le dije, ella mientras relataba lo sucedido cada vez fruncía mas el ceño, antes de que pudiera decir algo un fuerte dolor justo en la espalda ataco, Regina me tomo de los brazos y su rostro reflejaba miedo, poco a poco el dolor cedió y las ganas de llorar me invadieron, no se porque pero Regina en ese momento me abrazó y consoló de tal forma que la calidez en mi pecho y el deseo de quedarnos así aumento.

Estaba consciente que desde siempre había tenido algún tipo de atracción por ella pero fue hasta que le hice aquella promesa que descubrí que era más que atracción, en algún momento me había enamorado.

Pero de esto nadie lo podría saber, ya que ella deseaba su final feliz y no creo que una mujer sea su ideal de final feliz.

Rompió el abrazo cuando pare de llorar, algo que no estaba realmente consiente, deslizo la sabana que me cubría para poder ver mi espalda, con su magia logro que al parecer cerrara la herida que tenía.

-Con esto lograre disminuir el dolor, pero esta marca no logro cerrarla pero necesito buscar a que se refiere- dijo sin dejar de ver la marca. No tardo en retirarse después de que me ayudo a beber agua, con la misión de investigar cómo o que era la marca para quitarla y llamar a mis padres ya que estaba amaneciendo.

Dormí un rato aunque el dolor aun seguía ahí presente más tolerable pero presente al final. Cuando desperté todos estaban en el cuarto mirándome, a penas los mire mi madre corrió y me abrazo con demasiada energía que ocasiono dolor a lo cual Regina la aparto antes de seguir causándome daño.

Se aparto de mi y así todo los demás lograron abrazarme de una forma delicada, en pocos minutos conté todo lo que había pasado, mientras mi casera temporal estaba concentrada en uno de sus libros de magia.

Al finalizar todos quedaron en silencio sin saber realmente que decir o que hacer hasta que Henry rompió la tensión del lugar.

-Hay que buscar que es, y si esta cosa esta afectando de alguna manera a ma-todos apoyaron su comentario y a partir del siguiente día iniciaría la búsqueda, intente evitarlo pero no me hicieron caso, incluso Regina me ignoro.

Así llego la noche entre momentos de dolor y curaciones realizadas con magia, el dolor para ese momento aun persistía pero tenía que levantarme e ir a investigar ya que si alguien más iba corría el riesgo de que le pasara lo mismo.

Cuando eran aproximadamente ya media noche y tanto Regina y Henry ya se habían ido a dormir algunas horas antes, me levante como pude y sin hacer ruido me vestí y verificando que los dos ya durmieran profundamente y tome las llaves del mercedes. A los pocos minutos llegue al mismo punto del camino en donde quedaba cerca el pozo, baje del auto con cuidado de no lastimarme más y recorrí el mismo camino, en el proceso encontré cosas que había dado por perdidas.

Llegue de nuevo al pozo, al punto donde inicio todo pero no había nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que me di cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un área con apariencia que había sido quemada. Inmediatamente me dirigí al lugar y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al área un campo impidió que yo entrara pero al contacto la sensación de que me robaban toda mi magia o parte de ella aparecía de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de caer por completo cuando unos brazos me abrazaron, reconocí el aroma a manzana, era en definitiva Regina.

-En qué demonios estabas pensando Emma Swan- si Regina estaba muy pero muy enojada, nos retiramos un poco del lugar y con un movimiento de manos el humo morado de su magia nos cubrió totalmente haciendo que apareciéramos de nuevo en el cuarto en el cual yo había estado recuperándome.

Regina me lanzo a la cama y caí de espaldas, solté un gran alarido ante el dolor y de nuevo la sensación de que algo escurría de mi espalda apareció, sin decir nada se acerco a mí y comenzó a quitarme las prendar una a una con todo el cuidado posible que le permitía su enojo. Sentí el calor recorrer mi cuerpo hasta quedar en mis mejillas cuando me retiro la blusa de tiras, no era extraño verla llena de sangre pero aun así me sorprendí. La mano tersa de Regina hizo que me colocara boca abajo y comenzó a limpiar y curar la espalda.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dije sin el valor de verla a la cara, solo escuche su bufido y ninguna otra palabra salió de alguna de las dos. Al finalizar el proceso "curativo" me proporciono una ligera blusa de seda que no lastimaba en lo más mínimo a mi espalda, así como un pantalón para usar de pijama.

-Ahora me dirás porque estaba a esta horas en el bosque… sola, te podrían atacar de nuevo- su tomo aumento mi sentido de culpabilidad, tome el valor de mirarla por fin al rosto y sus ojos me dejaron sin habla, podría jurar que a parte de la furia que tenia, en el fondo se reflejaba la frustración y sobretodo la preocupación por mi estado.

-Yo solo no quería que alguien más saliera herido, conmigo es más que suficiente- el peso del cuerpo de Regina hizo presencia en la cama, acostándose justo a mi lado quedando cara a cara.

-Ahora confirmo lo que siempre digo, es eres una idiota Emma, deja de ser siempre la salvadora, siempre existirá alguien que también te pueda rescatar… también los héroes necesitan ser salvados-una ligera risa salió de mis labios lo cual también provoco una en ella.

-puede que tengas razón, pero un héroe siempre tendrá el instinto idiota de serlo- con esto ultimo decidió que ya había sido suficiente el estar acostada en la cama y cuando hizo el intento de levantarse tome rápidamente su mano.

-Solo por hoy, quédate a dormir aquí, así podrás vigilar que no me fugue de nuevo, nunca se sabe cuando salga ese instinto idiota de nuevo- ninguna de las dos dijo algo mas, se quito los zapatos y con un movimiento de manos una nueva neblina morada la cubrió por completo dejando atrás su fino traje sastre para dar paso a una sutil pijama de seda negra de dos piezas.

-Espero que no intente nada de nuevo, ya perdí muchos minutos de sueño, de seguir así me saldrán arrugas- una sonora carcajada salió de mi, aun sin importarme el dolor que aumentaba con cada contracción de mi risa. Definitivamente con o sin arrugas Regina era y es la mujer más hermosa de la que mis ojos han tenido el privilegio de ver. Su peso cayó de nuevo a la cama y con una última mirada caímos dormidas.

 **con esto termina nuestro segundo capitulo espero les gustara , espero dejen comentarios que me haran feliz, asi como ideas y formas de mejorar. sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hermosa gente,hoy dejo el cap tres de esta historia, doy gracias a aquiellos le han dado favorito a la historia o incluso dejado un comentario con esto me hacen feliz.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces solo el contenido de la historia.**

-Re… Re… Regina- me sentía débil y algo me quemaba horrendamente la espalda, abrí los ojos y Regina corría a ver mi espalda, por sus gestos que apenas y podía distinguir definitivamente no era nada bueno.

-Emma tranquilízate-Sentí sus manos en mi espalda de nuevo y como su magia aplacaba el intenso dolor. En esta ocasión no caí en la inconsciencia, pude ver cómo le pedía a Henry que se quedara conmigo para que pudiera seguir investigando que me sucedía, Henry se sentó junto a mí en la cama, su cara era de total preocupación, demasiado estrés para un niño diría yo. Pasaban las horas y ya no solo era mi hijo si no también mis padres quienes me hacían compañía.

En todo ese tiempo Regina no se había asomado ni un poco por la habitación y eso es más de doce horas, en ocasiones el dolor se intensificaba y era claro que perdía energía lo cual me hacia dormir por ratos.

Así siguió el día y no tuve noticias de Regina hasta el día siguiente, estábamos todos en la habitación cuando Regina apareció, se veía ojerosa, cansada, clara muestra de falta de sueño, sostenía un pequeño libro en sus manos y su mirada no anunciaba nada prometedor.

-Por fin descubrí que significa la marca- fue lo primero que dijo, todos nos quedamos en silencio para que continuara con su explicación y asa lo hizo.

-Es la marca de un devorador de magia, es similar al devorador de almas que me ataco pero este de lugar de tomar el alma y hacer que su víctima muera, consume de forma gradual la magia y este método tiene como consecuencia un desenlace lento y doloroso que ira complicándose con el paso de los días- todos nos quedamos anonadados, Snow estaba al borde de las lagrimas y David junto con Henry no sabían como reaccionar.

-¿Hay alguna forma de salvarme?- Regina me miro, tomo el libro y en una página previamente seleccionada lo abrió.

-Sí, este de aquí es la forma, tenemos que unirte a un ser mágico Emma para bloquear el consumo de magia, hasta poder eliminar al devorador, porque de no ser así podrás perder toda tu magia y en ese momento ya no resistirás los dolores que como ya dije al final ocasionaran la muerte.

-Es como un tipo de boda entonces- fue lo único que menciono Henry sacándonos a todos de nuestro mutismo.

-Se podría decir que si, solo que en esta unión ninguna de las dos partes lo podrá romper.

-Los únicos seres mágicos son: Gold, las hadas y tu Regina- fue lo primero que dijo Snow ya más tranquila del shock inicial.

-Gold no puede ser ya está casado, ni las hadas ellas tienen un tipo de reglas que no entiendo, por lo que solo quedarías tu mamá- dijo Henry, todos miramos en dirección a ella que no decía nada.

-Por mí no habría problema, si eres tu Regina- fue lo que salió de mis labios y que realmente sentía, el pensar por un momento que me tendría que unir eternamente a las hadas o peor a Gold un escalofrió me invadió.

-Pero lo hay porque eso implicaría que prácticamente perdieras tu final feliz de nuevo y me niego a ser yo de nuevo quien te lo quite, cuando te hice la promesa de encontrarlo –los rostros de todos se habían llenado de preocupación o eso creí ya que una oleada de dolor inicio, intente resistir todo lo que puede el hacer algún quejido, pero supongo que el color rojo de mi rostro delato mis vanos intentos.

-Emma voltéate, necesita aplicar magia para poder disminuir el dolor- seguí las ordenes de Regina con mucho esfuerzo y enseguida sentí confort al paso de su magia sobre mi herida.

Durante los días siguientes que seguía encamada Regina no dijo nada, pero sabía que buscaba ella y los demás de forma desesperada un ser mágico al cual formar el contrato. Pero hasta el momento nada a parte de mi anfitriona y enfermera.

Cada día que había pasado me sentía más débil y el color de mi piel era más pálida y se presentaban ojeras mas y mas pronunciadas.

-Emma tienes que aceptar el contrato, cada vez estas más débil- era Regina que de mal humor insistía como todos los días.

-Ya te dije que no, si muero quiero que sea porque vas a encontrar tu final feliz, no quiero vivir si eso incluye quitártelo de nuevo y por Henry no… no lo pongas de escusa que él estará bien contigo y sus abuelos- un fuerte dolor en ese momento llego a mi cuerpo haciendo que me doblara de dolor y que la herida sangrara de forma abundante más que de costumbre.

-Maldita sea Swan eres totalmente idiota, mi magia poco a poco ya no tiene el mismo efecto, a este paso no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que te perdamos… antes de que te pierda- no supe si había escuchado bien, supongo que no ya que de nuevo como muchas ocasiones entraba en la inconsciencia.

Cuando desperté la típica luz que me acogía no era la misma, si no que era la luz de varias velas que se encontraban colocadas en toda la habitación. En el suelo se encontraban marcas con cal que claramente hacían la forma de un pentagrama con escritos o más bien garabatos que no entendía en su contorno, pero sabía que significaba todo eso.

-¡Regina! – grite al momento que comprendí que todo era para realizar la unión mágica que tanto se necesitaba para evitar mi fatal desenlace y poder eliminar al devorador de magia.

Los inconfundibles tacones se hicieron escuchar y por la puerta entraba Regina con más cosas que supuse necesitara para el ritual.

-No era ni es necesario que hagas esto, no voy a aceptar el trato Regina. Sin hacerme algún caso apareció junto a mí una mesita en donde coloco todo lo que había traído poniéndolo todo de una forma según el orden del ritual supuse.

En primer lugar una pequeña daga, enseguida una copa y al final el vino. También al final había colocado un par de anillos, hay que reconocer que eran hermosos y únicos, de oro blanco si mi escasa visión no me fallaba.

-No me importa lo que opines o si crees que es mejor esto que estas pasando a perder mi final feliz, no voy a ser feliz si en el proceso mi hijo sufre y que crees, si tú no estás es lo que pasara, así que deja de ser tan idiota y vamos a iniciar con el ritual para que podamos centrarnos en eliminar al devorador de magia- sin darme un momento para cuestionar o debatir el plan tomo la daga y corto ligeramente su palma derecha así también lo hizo con la mía mientras decía el conjuro indicado, quise separar mi brazo pero era lo suficientemente débil para poder contener sus acciones, tomo la copa y dejo caer unas cuantas gotas de nuestra sangre sin dejar de decir el conjuro en algún momento, esto se mezclo con la botella de vino que ya tenía preparada y tomo los anillos.

-Yo Regina Mills prometo estar a tu lado por la eternidad, defenderte con mi vida si es necesario y serte fiel, estaré junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas sin importar que nos depare el futuro- al termino de sus votos coloco uno de los anillos en mi dedo y me miro intensamente indicando mi turno. Sin posibilidad de réplica y la verdad mi lado egoísta no quería negar la unión inicie mi turno.

-Yo Emma Swan prometo estar a tu lado en las buenas y malas, defenderte de todo lo que quiera hacerte daño, incluso si mi vida se tiene que sacrificar, prometo buscar tu felicidad a mi lado y nuestro hijo y serte fiel hasta la eternidad- tome el anillo restante y lo coloque en su cuarto dedo, ambos anillos comenzaron a brillar en el momento que unimos nuestras manos heridas. No veía que pasara algo lo cual por un momento me extraño y como siempre Regina supo que pensaba.

-Es hora de terminar la unión- tomo la copa con vino y puso vino en su boca, intente quitarle la copa para hacer lo mismo pero lo impidió, extrañada la mire y fue cuando ella cerro la unión con un beso, al inicio simple pero que al final por medio de este paso un poco de vino a mi boca logrando que las dos tomáramos de la mezcla.

Fue cuando la cal comenzó a brillar y las velas comenzaron a brillar mas, solo fue cuestión de segundos y todo se esfumo concentrándose en la muñeca y anillos que compartíamos como seres unidos, dejando un singular tatuaje muy pequeño en nuestras muñecas izquierdas como prueba de que la unión se había completado

 **con esto termina nuestro tercer capitulo espero les gustara , espero dejen comentarios que me haran feliz, asi como ideas y formas de mejorar. sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hermosa gente,hoy dejo otro cap de esta historia, doy gracias a aquiellos le han dado favorito a la historia o incluso dejado un comentario con esto me hacen feliz. perdon si hay faltas ortograficas no me dio tiempo checarlo mejor.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces solo el contenido de la historia.**

Los labios de Regina se sentían dulces, suaves y embriagantes toda una completa adicción para mí que no podía negar ya lo que sentía por ella.

-Al final si querías la unión- fueron sus primeras palabras, no entendía a que se refería.

-Algo que no dije es que el hechizo debe de ser lanzado con el consentimiento y sin ser obligadas para que la unión fuera efectiva- soltó una sonrisa prepotente de que estaba segura que no quería morir y que ese lado egoísta que solo ella a logrado ver, quería la unión con desespero, claro que no solo era por no morir si no también por estar junto a ella.

-No me extraña que me engañaras o más bien te guardaras información de este tipo- su sonrisa incremento, una sonrisa divertida como hace mucho tiempo no había posado en sus labios.

-No te engañes querida con o sin información esta unión se llevaría a cavo , ahora date la vuelta que iniciare a cerrar por fin la herida, será doloroso supongo y lento asi que no quiero desesperos mientras trabajo- aun molesta por ocultarme información me gire y ya con mi espalda descubierta comenzó a realizar la respectiva curación los dolores eran intensos, tanto que por medio de magia mi ahora esposa sujeto mis extremidades para evitar mi movilidad, sentía perfectamente como existía una pelea entre el devorador y Regina uno por evitar que la marca se cerrara y del otro lado luchando por conseguir lo contrario, pasaron varias horas.

Mi garganta estaba totalmente seca de tanto gritar del dolor y mi rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero de repente el dolor desapareció en su totalidad solo quedaba el constante cansancio del procedimiento.

Regina no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, su respiración era rápida y pesada y el cansancio casi la vencía en su totalidad.

-Por fin está cerrada y el devorador no podrá extraer mas magia de ti así que tenemos que estar prevenidas, en cuando vea que no puede por mas intentos que realice terminar su trabajo en definitiva vendrá a buscarte, ahora hazte a un lado y deja que tu esposa y salvadora deja recalcar descanse, no creo soportar más tiempo de pie necesito dormir- con mucho esfuerzo me moví y Regina termino acostada junto a mí, prácticamente al tocar la almohada quedo dormida y yo caí junto con ella.

Despertamos hasta el día siguiente gracias a los ruidos que se lograban escuchar provenientes de la cocina, algunas voces entre ellas las de Henry y mi madre, tanto Regina y yo quedamos con vista a la puerta que se encontraba totalmente cerrada sin la más mínima intención de levantarnos. Ella ya se encontraba mas repuesta lo que no podría decir de mí.

-No quiero levantarme- fue lo que dije al momento de mirarla al rostro, su sonrisa se mostro y su mano izquierda acaricio mi mejilla, causando un escalofrió por toda mi columna.

-No es necesario, aun tienes que reponer fuerza tanto mágica como física pero yo si tengo que levantarme antes de que mi cocina explote y créeme esa sería otra causa por la cual necesitaría tomar venganza hacia tu madre- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que me hacia consiente del dolor de cuerpo que tenia y que me decía que tenía que descansar por lo menos un día mas.

-Ahora deja de reír y duerme un rato mas, te despierto cuando ya esté el desayuno- se levanto de la cama e intento acomodarse la ropa lo mejor que pudo así como desperezarse ante el sueño reparador que había tenido.

-Gracias Regina- tomando su muñeca fue lo que logre decir, una sonrisa hasta tierna apareció en sus labios e hizo lo que nunca espere, unió sus labios a los míos, un beso corto, tierno y algo dudoso pero un hermoso beso al final.

No sabía qué hacer respondí al beso por inercia pero la emoción era demasiada, era oficialmente nuestro primer beso después de toda la unión y no era un beso obligado o no por mi parte.

-Acostúmbrate señora Swan-Mills que si acepte esta unión es porque por lo menos de mi persona intentare llevar este "matrimonio" como se debe, recuerda que no se puede romper así que lo mejor es intentar hacer todo lo posible para que sea una de las mejores decisiones que podríamos tomar las dos- yo solo asentí a todo lo que decía y no dije nada incluso después de su partida.

Swan-Mills definitivamente me gustaba ese nuevo nombre.

Al transcurrir los minutos caí de nuevo dormida pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero el movimiento en la cama hizo que me despertara, era Henry que me veía muy sonriente y que sin decir nada me regalo un fuerte abrazo, uno que no me había podido dar desde hace tiempo y que estaba pendiente.

-Estoy feliz de que por fin estés mejor y que ahora si podríamos salir a capturar a ese devorador y salvarte totalmente, también ya vi los anillos que comparten tu y mamá y están geniales me alegro que seamos una familia- la felicidad por ese último hecho era evidente, él era el más entusiasta con la idea de que sus dos madres estén juntas y su rostro no lo podía negar.

-Gracias chico, siempre hemos sido una familia no lo olvides- el ruido de la puerta llamo nuestra atención, era Regina y Snow que entraban con una gran charola con varios alimentos.

-Es momento de que comas algo, necesitas fuerzas para poder vencer al devorador- la voz de mi madre tenía un tono emocionado, feliz y de igual forma que Henry me regalo un abrazo que no me causo por fin ningún daño.

Todo el tiempo que duro el desayuno pasó de forma tranquila, sin pesadez en el ambiente o incomodidad por las preguntas que hacia Henry sobre el ritual de unión, aunque el que sea Regina la que contestara la mayoría de sus preguntas ayudaba mucho.

Después de un par de horas tanto mi madre como Henry se fueron a recoger a Neal que hasta el momento estaba siendo cuidado por Belle en los momentos que todos estaban preocupados y atentos a mi salud, solo nos quedamos solas en la habitación Regina y yo.

-Emma, perdóname- eso me sorprendió, no entendía por qué me pedía disculpas si todo lo que había hecho era ser mi salvadora.

-No entiendo a que te refieres, si la única que hasta el momento a cometido errores que han causado tu infelicidad soy yo- sentada junto a mi me miro a los ojos y no los aparto para seguir hablando.

-Po que a pesar de que la unión era necesaria, en todo este tiempo no tome en cuenta que tu iniciabas algo con el remedo de capitán y bueno como te darás cuenta no eh dejado que pise mi casa y eso que a intentado por todos los medios entrar así que no te extrañe cuando estés mejor sentir una barrera en toda la casa que bueno, impide la entrada a el específicamente- hasta el momento no había pensado en Killan en ningún momento, tampoco es que fuera unas de mis prioridades por cómo estaba pero no me arrepentía.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, lo entiendo sabes, y la verdad el iniciar algo con el aun estaba muy en duda no estaba segura aunque al parecer el ya lo daba por hecho, creo que le veo más como amigo, o un compañero de aventuras que pareja- le sonreí y me senté en la cama aun con dolor recargando por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, sin evitarlo la abrace y ella un poco indecisa, renuente correspondió, nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y las ganas de probar sus labios me inundaron de nuevo.

-Creo que te voy a besar, ya sabes para acostumbrarme- no dijo nada ni se alejo, justo cuando nuestros labios se iban a tocar un fuerte estruendo se escucho, era el vidrio de la ventana que se encontraba completamente desecho, cubrí con mi cuerpo a Regina por reflejo llevándome una que otra herida por los vidrios, y la primera que volteo fui yo.

-Creo que ha venido por mi- el devorador se encontraba a escasos metros de entrar por la ventana, había llegado para terminar su trabajo.

 **con esto termina nuestro cuarto capitulo espero les gustara , espero dejen comentarios que me haran feliz, asi como ideas y formas de mejorar. sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**


	5. Contrato

**Hola hermosa gente,hoy dejo otro cap de esta historia, doy gracias a aquiellos le han dado favorito a la historia o incluso dejado un comentario con esto me hacen feliz. perdon si hay faltas ortograficas. Doy gracias tambien por los que se pasaron a leer mis demas fics de esta pareja y tambien dejan comentarios y ya la estan siguiendo, si aun no lo hacen los invito a pasar por los otros dos fics de esta pareja que tengo.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces solo el contenido de la historia.**

-¡CORRE!-fue lo que dije a Regina empujándola en el momento para que avanzara antes de que el devorador avanzara, corrimos con dirección a las escaleras cerrando la puerta al momento, bajamos lo más rápido que nuestros pies nos daban, pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar la puerta del cuarto salió volando literalmente, sentí dolor pero no identificaba de donde era o si me había pegado alguna parte de la madera que había salido fragmentada al momento de pasar el devorador por ella.

-¡DAME LA MANO, NOS VOY A TRANSPORTAR!- dijo Regina sin dejar de avanzar extendiendo su mano, justo en el momento en el que la tome la magia nos envolvió, fue en el momento indicado antes de que el devorador lograra tomarme entre sus manos.

Llegamos al departamento de mis padres, con el ruido de nuestra llegada, todos sus habitantes salieron espantados a recibirnos.

-¿Emma? ¿Regina?- era mi padre que se acercaba junto con Snow y Henry, nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas y a penas la adrenalina comenzaba a descender de nuestro sistema.

-El maldito devorador apareció en mi casa, destruyo prácticamente toda la habitación y si no nos transportamos estaba a punto de atraparnos- conto de forma rápida Regina, ya con la adrenalina baja sentí la fuerte punzada en la espalda provocando que llevara mi mano a la misma y sintiera húmedo.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- fue mi madre la que se dio cuenta de mi acción y mi reacción, saque la mano y esta se encontraba empapada de sangre al igual que parte de mi playera.

Inmediatamente todos miraron mi espalda y por fin supe de donde era el dolor que había sentido antes de llegar al departamento, un fragmento de madera se había incrustado en la parte baja, no era profundo pero si doloroso.

David me cargo y me llevo a mi habitación en donde me acostaron boca abajo, Regina ya con las manos limpias se acerco a mí y sin decir nada saco el pedazo de madera de un solo movimiento.

-¡OH POR DIOSS! No podías avisar o ser más delicada- el dolor no era para nada comparado a los dolores anteriores, pero no dejaba de doler.

-Un poco de dolor no es nada, esto no se compara a lo que pasaste así que no te quejes- con un movimiento de manos y bastante magia Regina cerro la herida lo que causo un descanso del dolor.

-Muchas gracias, parece que el dolor no se quiere ir de mi lado- Regina me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro causando risa en mi y en los presentes, cuando me levante para iniciar a crear un plan ya mi esposa tenia ropa para que me cambiara.

-Date un baño y cuando termines de vestirte me avisas para ayudarte a bajar, aun te duele el cuerpo por esta explosión de adrenalina ¿no es así?- como siempre supo leer mi mente y mis reacciones físicas, solo asentí y me metí al baño. No tarde más de 10 minutos y otros 10 en vestirme por fin con mis vaqueros y mis botas junto con un suéter muy ligero, saque una de mis chaquetas y ya lista llame a Regina, no quería sufrir su enojo.

En pocos minutos ya todos nos encontrábamos en el sofá para iniciar a crear un plan para derrotar a mi némesis personal.

-Antes de que pudiéramos iniciar, el sonido del teléfono de Regina sonó, se separo un poco de nosotros evitando que lográramos escuchar su conversación, no tardo mucho la llamada cuando ya estaba sentada junto a mí.

-Era Belle, se estaba encargando de encontrar un método de derrotar al maldito destructor de casas y ya ha encontrado algo- todos pusimos total atención a lo que iba a decir ya que se tomo su tiempo.

-Hay dos opciones, una es que descubramos como abrir otro portal y enviarlo por este, eso inmediatamente romperá la unión que tiene Emma con él- todos asintieron a lo dicho pero sabíamos que encontrar otro portar era casi imposible si no que imposible.

-La segunda y la verdad es la que menos me gusta pero para mi desgracia es la más factible si es que su dueño quiere ayudarnos, es que… se atraviese al devorador con la daga del oscuro, es la única arma que lo puede matar pero debe de ser en el mismo lugar donde se hizo la marca y por la persona marcada y con quien realizo el pacto mágico, ósea yo- todos dudamos mas de esta última opción, ahora no sabía que sería más fácil si crear un portal o que Gold nos prestara su daga.

-Ósea que tú y Emma tienen que pelear con esa cosa, en el bosque arriesgando su vida, es prácticamente una batalla con dudosas posibilidades de triunfo sin contar si Gold las quiera ayudar- dijo Snow de forma rápida no creyendo las formas o más bien las pocas opciones que teníamos para vencer.

-Que perspicaz Snow, no se si no me explique bien o no entiendes a la primera- Regina se encontraba molesta y bueno Snow lograba ocasionalmente desesperar a la gente.

El timbre en ese momento sonó y David se levanto a abrir, tras la puerta se encontraba Belle y Gold que entraban juntos al departamento.

-Al parecer necesitaran mi ayuda o eso me comento Belle- Gold con toda la educación que podía llegar a tener, ósea ninguna, comenzó a hablar, notaba algo en su mirar que no me decía que quisiera ayudarnos de forma gratuita.

Todos guardamos unos segundos de silencio, mirándonos unos a otros no creyendo que de propia cuenta Gold quisiera ayudar.

-¿Qué vas a querer a cambio? Tu nunca haces nada gratis- dijo Regina más atenta que nunca al igual que todos, incluso Belle está esperando la respuesta de su flamante esposo.

-Querida ¿tan poca buena fe me tienes?- todos por instinto asentimos con la cabeza, incluso Belle estuvo a punto de afirmar al igual que nosotros, pero al último momento detuvo su movimiento.

-Abuelo, piensa bien que vas a pedir, no creo que a papá le hiciera feliz que te aprovecharas de la situación de Emma para tu beneficio- todos miramos a Henry que de forma inocente había dicho el comentario, aunque podía ver en su mirada que lo menciono con toda la intención.

-Tranquilo no será nada malo, pero necesito hablar a solas con tus madres, así que ¿nos permiten?- todos se retiraron del lugar no muy confiados de dejarnos a los tres solos.

-Este es el trato para que les preste mi daga y se deshagan de su pequeña molestia- con un movimiento saco un pergamino en donde estaba escrito la moneda de cambio para su ayuda.

En este traía prácticamente tres puntos básicos, lo cuales eran:

1) La daga tenía que ser regresada de forma inmediata al finalizar su utilidad contra el devorador de magia.

2) Si en un futuro el oscuro tenía otro hijo ellas serian las encargadas de protegerlo y proteger a Belle en caso de que el no esté presente para realizar tal acción, por lo cual se realizara una unión mágica que unirá al menor con las dos mujeres convirtiéndolas inmediatamente en madrinas y protectoras.

3) Permitir que Henry pase más tiempo con su familia siempre que él lo quiera.

Los puntos eran aceptables a mi parecer aunque las consecuencias de no llevar alguna de estas eran muy diferentes. De no llevar a cabo alguno de los puntos pasaríamos a ser esclavas del oscuro para realizar las ordenes que el diera, sin importar que tan graves u oscuras fueran.

Regina me miro algo dudosa, no por los puntos de cambio si no por las repercusiones si no cumplíamos, pero no teníamos de otra opción, era la única forma en la que nos ayudaría y tenía la impresión de que Belle ya estaba embaraza y aun no lo sabía, pero el oscuro sí.

-Entonces queridas ¿Qué responden?- sin decir nada como siempre, Regina tomo la pluma que nos ofrecía Gold y ambas firmamos el trato.

-Excelente, no se van a arrepentir se los aseguro, por cierto, felicidades por su boda, ya quiero ver la cara del capitán cuando se entere- en ese momento en el que el pergamino desaparecía unos fuertes golpes se escucharon, Henry abrió la puerta mostrando tras ella a Hook.

Gold sonrió burlón y Regina solo frunció el ceño.

-Suerte señora Swan-Mills o ¿ Mills-Swan?- se retiro junto a Belle, todos miraban hacia mi dirección y hacia las reacciones de Regina.

-Amor por fin te puedo ver- fue lo que dijo Hook antes de iniciar a dar los primeros pasos dentro del departamento, sentí la mano de Regina tomando la mía apretándola fuertemente.

Ahora tocaba romperle el corazón a alguien que más que prospecto de novio/amante, era romperle el corazón a un amigo a un camarada.

 **con esto termina nuestro cuarto capitulo espero les gustara , espero dejen comentarios que me haran feliz, asi como ideas y formas de mejorar. sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hermosa gente,hoy dejo otro cap de esta historia, lo se me tarde en esta ocasion pero doy gracias a aquiellos le han dado favorito a la historia o incluso dejado un comentario con esto me hacen feliz. perdon si hay faltas ortograficas. Doy gracias tambien por los que se pasaron a leer mis demas fics de esta pareja y tambien dejan comentarios y ya la estan siguiendo, si aun no lo hacen los invito a pasar por los otros dos fics de esta pareja que tengo.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces solo el contenido de la historia.**

Justo a la mitad de camino, Regina levanto su mano evitando que Hook se acercara mas a donde me encontraba. Sus miradas chocaron, prácticamente sacaban chispas entre ellas ocasionando que la tensión del lugar comenzara a aumentar.

-Quédate ahí, remedo de capitán- los movimientos de Hook eran evidentes que quería liberarse de forma inútil del hechizo que hasta el momento no tenía el valor de pedir deshacer por las posibles consecuencias que traería entre ellos.

-Maldita bruja, libérame ahora mismo, ¿No te fue suficiente con no dejarme verla en todo este tiempo?- apreté la mano de Regina logrando llamar su atención.

-Suéltalo, yo me encargo de explicar la situación en la que nos encontramos- aun con su mirada con duda rompió el conjuro en Killian, logrando que todos sus músculos se relajaran prácticamente logrando que perdiera el equilibrio.

A penas se recompuso quiso seguir caminando para terminar de cruzar el resto de camino faltante. Alce mi mano para detener sus movimientos lo cual causo desconcierto en su mirar y una risa en Gold, lo cual me causo un mal humor.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- su mirada se veía angustiada ante mi rechazo del cual él no sabía a qué se debía, y la risa poco discreta de Gold que solo era controlada por los regaños de Belle no ayudaban mucho.

-Tenemos que hablar… a solas- en ese momento Regina me miro mal, no quería dejarme con Hook pero era necesario, todos se miraban unos a los otros, si el dejarnos con Gold les había causado duda esto definitivamente les ponía los pelos de punta por lo que se podía desatar, claro todos menos Gold, el disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-Vamos a fuera por favor- solté la mano de Regina que tenia sostenida y que hasta ese momento Killan no se había dado cuenta que sostenía, se nos quedo mirando pero no dijo nada y permitió que saliera yo primero por la puerta cerrándola al final.

Al momento de girarme para hablar con él, no me dio tiempo de decir nada cuando ya sentía sus brazos rodeándome en un fuerte abrazo, sentía su preocupación pero también su alegría de verme mejor.

-Estaba tan preocupado, me decía tu familia como estabas y como estaba empeorando y esta maldita bruja no dejaba que entrara para estar a tu lado, por lo que veo encontraron a alguien para que hicieran el trato- por un momento pensé que sabia totalmente lo del trato, pero si fuera así no estaría tan contento mas por que la unión no se podía romper.

-¿Qué sabes sobre la unión mágica? ¿Qué te dijeron mis padres?- rompí el abrazo al cual no había podido corresponder, ocasionando que el solo diera dos pasos hacia atrás pensando que todo era para poder mirarle mientras me respondía.

-Pues que estabas muy mal por el devorador de magia, que ese engendro te estaba quitando la magia porque te marco y para poder hacer que mejoraras tenias que hacer un pacto mágico para poder luchar y liberarte de esa cosa que te persigue- ahora comprendía su actitud, no sabía lo que realmente significaba la unión, y bueno en general tenia la información básica.

De forma rápida relate lo que había pasado en este tiempo y el ataque de hoy así como el método que utilizaríamos para vencer al devorador, ya llevábamos mas de 15minutos platicando y me sorprendía que no saliera nadie para interrumpir la platica

-Ahora la odio mas, todo lo que pasaste y yo no pude estar a tu lado, pero ahora ya estas mejor, ¿Con quién hiciste el contrato o esa cosa mágica para que te mejoraras?- era el momento de la verdad, el momento al que no quería llegar había llegado.

-Mira, hay algo que no te especificaron. La unión mágica no se puede romper Killan, al momento de unirme con aquel que tenga magia es como si…- me interrumpió captando lo que iba a decir, solo escuche un pequeño susurro que salía de sus labios con la palabra "boda".

-Si Killan, para salvar mi vida me case, me uní de forma mágica y ahora le debo protección y fidelidad- su mirada bajo totalmente, viendo directamente mi mano en donde esta mi anillo, nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos segundos, no sabía que decir o como hacer la situación menos incomoda y dolorosa.

-¿Con quién te uniste?- un frio recorrió mi espalda, la boca se me había quedado congelada y no podía hacer algún movimiento para decir el nombre de Regina. Ante mi silencio Hook se acerco y tomo fuertemente de mi brazo ocasionándome molestia.

-¡Me estas lastimando! - en ese momento la puerta se abrió de forma brusca dejando a la vista la figura de Regina y de mi padre que con cara muy molesta miraban a Hook.

-Mas te vale que sueltes a mi esposa si no quieres perder la otra mano- Hook la miro furiosa y empujándome corrió para atacarla con su garfio en un momento de furia. Gracias a mis reflejos logre sostenerme antes de perder el equilibrio y caer por las escaleras, pero ya Regina tenia sostenido con magia a Hook que con lágrimas en los ojos no escondía el odio que en ese momento le tenía a mi esposa.

-¡Eres una maldita!, te atreviste a quitármela, a separarnos, ¿esto forma de alguna manera la venganza contra nosotros por separarte del arquero sin quererlo?- roge en lo más profundo de mi corazón que no fuera eso, que de sus labios no saliera una respuesta positiva a esa pregunta, ya que me rompería el corazón.

-Que patético, nunca le haría daño a Emma a pesar que en el momento lo que hicieron de forma accidental me daño, no es mi culpa que tu no seas lo suficientemente bueno como para rescatarla, así que, si no ayudas, es mejor que te quites de mi camino para poder protegerla- con un movimiento el cuerpo de Killan se estrello con la pared, dejando que este se deslizara poco a poco, pero la furia seguía en su mirada. De nuevo se levanto y con la pistola que siempre carga apunto a Regina con toda la intención de hacer un disparo certero.

-¡BASTA!- me coloque enfrente de él, no bajaba el arma hasta que pasaron algunos segundos.

-¡Lamento causarte este dolor, lamento si no podemos ser amigos, pero no por eso voy a permitir que lastimes o que solo pienses en hacer algo en contra de Regina, ahora te guste o no es mi esposa, mi familia y si es necesario la protegeré de todos, incluido tú!- con un ligero empujón reafirme mis palabras, había sentido por un momento pánico al ver el arma levantada que no había dudado en colocarme para recibir el disparo, y con gusto lo recibiría si así evitaba daños a Regina.

Hook aun con los labios fruncidos y los ojos repletos de lágrimas bajo y guardo por fin su arma quedando con la mirada derrotada, fue cuando mi padre lo tomo de los hombros para acompañarlo a la salida.

Por fin al ya no verlo me permití respirar con tranquilidad, el dolor del cuerpo era más intenso para mi desgracia y también me dolía ver a Hook así.

La mano de Regina tomo la mía y juntas entramos al departamento para tomar lugar en una de las sillas.

-Muy buen espectáculo pero nos tenemos que ir, pronto estaré en contacto con ustedes para entregarles la daga- con esto y las miradas de molestia incluida la de Belle se retiro dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-Tengo dolor de cabeza- con mis manos di pequeños masajes en mi sienes intentando reducir la presión que se había acumulado en ella.

-Toma esto, te va a servir para relajarte un poco cariño- mi madre coloco una taza de té frente mío que al tomar el primer sorbo sentí como me relajaba un poco. La mano de Regina pasaba por mi espalda pasando un poco de magia para disminuir los dolores que el destino no quería que se fueran.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, prácticamente lo que tarde en terminarme el té, al poco tiempo mi padre regreso también ya más relajado. Nos conto que dejo a Hook en un lugar seguro, lejos del alcohol aunque no dudaba que pronto llegaría a conseguir una buena botella de ron.

Con todos estos acontecimientos el día se había pasado de forma rápida, cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran pasadas de las 10 de la noche, no había descansado nada y se suponía que era lo que tenía que hacer durante el día.

-Sera mejor que durmamos, el día ah sido muy pesado y necesitas descansar- todos comenzamos a hacer las camas solo Regina era la que no sabía que hacer o hacia donde moverse.

-Emma, mejor me voy, no hay suficiente lugar para todos, regreso a la mansión así aprovecho en componer lo que ese adefesio hizo- antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento con las manos, logre sostenerlas.

-Si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo, esto es un matrimonio mágico pero matrimonio al final, así que te guste o no a dónde vas tu iré yo, solo que Henry si se tendrá que quedar estará seguro aquí, dudo que el devorador venga a un lugar en el cual no estoy- con esto último y sin dejar que pusiera alguna objeción nos despedimos de todos. Henry quería ir pero lo evitamos.

Nos trasportamos a la mansión pero estaba demasiada desordenada y corríamos el riesgo de que el devorador apareciera de nuevo en cualquier momento de la noche.

-Sera mejor irnos, aquí corremos riesgo- con otro movimiento de manos de Regina aparecimos en el mausoleo, las luces en el momento se encendieron dejando a la vista el panorama tan familiar que tengo del lugar.

-¿A dónde dormiremos?- fue mi duda, no creía que ella quisiera dormir en el suelo y yo en este momento lo que quería era algo suave donde dormir y poder descansar.

-Sígueme- comenzamos a caminar por uno de los pasillos del mausoleo, sobre uno que realmente no había puesto atención, al final se encontraba una pequeña puerta que al momento que Regina abrió pude divisar una pequeña alcoba, pero lo más importante una enorme cama que se veía tan cómoda que mi cuerpo clamaba por estar en ella.

-En ese mueble puedes tomar ropa para dormir y ahí tras esa puerta está un pequeño baño, pasa tu primero- busque algo liguero para dormir, un pantalón delgado y una blusa de tiras, iguales a las que uso.

Al salir Regina ya se encontraba con un camisón y fue su turno para entrar al baño, mientras me acosté en la cama, era tan cómoda que en cualquier momento el sueño me ganaría totalmente, lo único que evito que terminara dormida fue la voz de Regina.

-Ese es mi lado de la cama, muévete por favor Emma- no tenía ganas de moverme y ella lo sabía, me daba igual de qué lado dormir solo quería descansar, pero Regina no estaba conforme con eso, así que de un movimiento me quito del lugar quedando ella en el sitio y a mí en el suelo.

No le dirigí la palabra solo camine hacia el otro lado de la cama y me acosté dándole la espalda. No podía por hoy dejarme dormir, ya después hablaríamos quien duerme en cada lado de la cama.

Noto mi enfado y aunque me llamaba no tenía intención de responder, estaba molesta, con sueño y dolor así que no era el mejor estado para estar con buen humor.

-Emma solo voltea un momento- me había cansado de tanta insistencia, ya hasta me comenzaba a doler la cabeza de nuevo, asa que de forma brusca me gire para quedar frete a ella.

Lo que nunca me espere es quedar tan cerca y que ella aprovechara para darme un pequeño beso en los labios, el beso que no pudimos concluir por culpa de mi némesis.

-Buenas noches- ahora era ella la que me daba la espalda y estaba segura que tenía una sonrisa en los labios por conseguir que fuera yo la que quedara sin saber qué hacer, enojada y sorprendida.

Así que solo opte por lo más normal del mundo para poder dormir, a falta de almohada me acerque a ella y pase sobre un brazo por su cintura.

-Buenas noches, alcaldesa- le di un pequeño beso en uno de sus hombros descubiertos y caímos por fin dormidas.

 **con esto termina nuestro capitulo espero les gustara , espero dejen comentarios que me haran feliz, asi como ideas y formas de mejorar. sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hermosa gente,hoy dejo otro cap de esta historia, lo se me tarde en esta ocasion pero doy gracias a aquiellos le han dado favorito a la historia o incluso dejado un comentario con esto me hacen feliz. perdon si hay faltas ortograficas. Doy gracias tambien por los que se pasaron a leer mis demas fics de esta pareja y tambien dejan comentarios y ya la estan siguiendo, si aun no lo hacen los invito a pasar por los otros dos fics de esta pareja que tengo. Lo mas seguro me tarde en actualizar las historias por que tengo problemas con la computadora y con la paqueteria office asi que esa es una de las razones por las que me tarde mas de lo normal, pero si comentan mucho juro que me voy al internet a escribir.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces solo el contenido de la historia.**

El sonido del despertador que había programado Regina nos había despertado, aun la sostenía entre mis brazos y una sonrisa salio de mis labios. Sentí sus labios rosar los míos en un cálido beso.

-Buenos días- se levanto de la cama y comenzó a prepararse para regresar al departamento, yo esperaba paciente a que terminara con el baño para poder ocuparlo yo. Aun no me creía que todo esto fuera real, desde que el espectro me marco hasta este contacto que ya tengo con Regina.

-Es todo tuyo- la voz de Regina me saco de mis pensamientos, sin decir nada mas fui al baño y después de unos minutos salí ya lista para partir.

Salimos directamente al departamento, ya todos se encontraban despiertos y el olor a un desayuno en proceso invadía toda la casa. Todos nos miraron cuando entramos dándonos una sonrisa y ofreciéndonos lugar para iniciar a desayunar.

-Y ¿Como pasaran la noche?- la voz de mi padre rompió el ligero silencio que se había formado entre bocado y bocado. Todas nos miraron esperando respuesta, pero la que contesto fue mi esposa.

-Bien, logramos descansar, nos fuimos a una habitación secreta que tengo en el mausoleo y que esta fortificada con magia, pensé que nunca la usaría que hasta ayer recordé su existencia- había leído el pensamiento de mi madre antes de preguntar el ¿porque no me había llevado ahí desde el inicio?, pero para evitar incomodidades hicimos lo mas fiable, comenzamos a platicar con Henry sobre cualquier tema para desviar por fin la platica.

Al terminar el desayuno y dejar todo ordenado, tomamos nuestras chaquetas y salimos con dirección a la tienda de antigüedades de Gold, cada uno nos subimos a los vehículos disponibles en el momento y no tardamos en llegar. El tintineo de la campanilla se hizo escuchar al momento en que Henry abrió la puerta, todos entramos y por el pequeño marco salio tanto el duende como le diría Regina y Belle.

-Queridas pensé que no llegaban- su sonrisa hizo que el ambiente se tensara por que sabíamos a lo que íbamos, aunque su esposa(y que aun no se como lo soporta) intentara controlarlo no podía. Aunque si sonrisa murió al momento que mencione la daga.

-Entonces ¿cual es el plan?- pregunto Henry, aunque no queríamos que involucrara tanto sabíamos que era imposible por su carácter y lo preocupado que iba a estar por esta nueva misión.

-El plan debe de ser muy meticuloso, solo se tiene pocas posibilidades de triunfar así que no podemos dar cabida al error, mas por que es mi daga la que también esta en juego y por consiguiente mi vida- no había pensado que si algo salia mal no solo yo y Regina saldríamos dañadas, si no que también Gold corría riesgo y aunque no me gustara admitirlo ese bebé que Belle esta cargando dentro de ella se merecía la presencia de su padre.

-Lo sabemos, necesitamos un mapa para que pueda enseñarles donde ocurrió cada cosa y mostrarles en donde hay un tipo campo que supongo es ahí donde tengo que entrar junto con el devorador para poder clavarle la daga- sin decir mas Belle posiciono un mapa en una mesa. Junto con el relato que recite de nuevo iba señalando cada suceso, y daba mayor énfasis del lugar en donde se encontraba ese campo.

-Necesitamos saber si ese campo sigue ahí y si es así verificar que realmente su suposición sea correcta Señora de Mills- todos lo miraron mal no por la idea si no por el cambio de apellido dado sin autorizacion, principalmente fueron mis padres quienes diria que si sus miraran mataran ni Gold podría sobrevivir.

Dejando en la tienda a Belle y a Henry nos subimos a los autos y nos dirigimos al lugar, como en esa ocasión después de nuestra llegada, que no tomo mucho tiempo, el lugar estaba prácticamente en silencio, solo corrompido por la presencia de algunos animales o el canto de algún ave que pasaba por las alturas.

-No te acerques Emma- la voz de Regina no daba dudas a reclamos o ir en su contra y sabia que tenia razón, el campo aun seguí ahí lo podía sentir claramente como aquella noche que me escape de la mansión para explorar.

Tanto Gold y Regina se ubicaron cerca pero sin tocar el campo mientras que los demás merodeamos por los alrededores en busca de algo que nos indicara la presencia del devorador o de su procedencia.

No tardamos mucho o por lo menos esa era nuestra intensión, no sabíamos en que momento podría aparecer el devorador o si incluso toda la zona le avisaba de alguna forma de mi presencia en el lugar.

Cuando iniciamos nuestro retorno a los autos un grito ensordecedor nos heló la sangre, el devorador sabia que estaba en su territorio, el sonido aunque a la distancia era horrible y escalofriante o así lo sentía yo por lo menos.

-¡CORRAN!- la voz de David fue la que nos hizo reaccionar, incluso Gold no se veía confiado de estar frente a tal criatura, por un momento salio su parte cobarde.

La mano de Regina tomo mi brazo para apurar el paso y en cuanto subimos al auto arranco como si la zona fuera oficialmente lugar de arrancones.

-Marcale a tus padres ellos que recojan a Henry y nosotras regresamos al mausoleo, nos reunimos a la hora de la comida y con Gold después de esta- seguí sus indicaciones sin objeción quedando de acuerdo para la reunión y que estos avisarían a Belle que después de la comida seguiríamos con la reunión.

Regina en cuanto llegamos en tiempo récord al cementerio nos transporto dentro del la habitación que horas antes habíamos compartido, fue hasta entonces que nos permitimos respirar y descansar en la cama del estrés producido por el repentino sonido del devorados cuando se acercaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte con preocupación, en menos de 48 horas ya habíamos sufrido 1 ataque y 1 encuentro próximo con el devorador que si bien estamos sin rasguño en este momento no podíamos estar segura que para el siguiente corramos con tanta suerte.

-Esa pregunta la tendría que hacer yo- le sonreí así como ella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa aun con su respiración alterada de la agitación.

-Yo estoy bien si tu también lo estas- le di un pequeño beso en los labios ya que estábamos sentadas juntas en la cama que era el lugar mas cómodo que nunca había sentido.

Acostándonos completamente y por iniciativa de ella de lugar de recargar su cabeza en la cómoda almohada la recargo sobre mi pecho que aunque ya no tenia ese ataque respiratorio aun mantenía la taquicardia.

Así en silencio pasamos el tiempo antes de la hora de la comida, en una ligera siesta de recuperación y cada una pensando en que plan crear para poder eliminar al devorador.

Llego la hora y como en la mañana llegamos para comer algo rápido y sin perder tiempo regresamos con Gold que se veía concentrado en el mapa y en los puntos que se habían marcado con anterioridad.

-Llegan justo a tiempo, mientras ustedes descansaban yo me dedique a pensar en algo así que necesito que pongan atención y voy a necesitar a Regina para que este plan funcione, solo les digo que este plan literalmente si no sale bien la vida de Emma quedara como un simple recuerdo- no sabíamos que había tramado Gold pero Belle estaba junto a el de forma seria, lo que me indicaba que este plan podría quitar nuestro mal de raíz o quitarme a mi del camino si no ponía atención.

 **con esto termina nuestro capitulo espero les gustara , espero dejen comentarios que me haran feliz, asi como ideas y formas de mejorar. sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Hermosos lectores, lamento la enorme demora, no tengo perdón pero espero que la siguiente semana ya las actualizaciones sean mas continuas en los fic que estoy escribiendo, doy gracias a los que comentan y me animan a actualizar mas rápido, sin nada mas que decir que lamento si hay faltas de ortografia los dejo para leer.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

Todos tomamos lugar en una mesa que ya habían adaptado para la ocasión, teniendo el mapa de la zona del pozo en el centro de la misma.

-Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- Gold tomo un marcador y comenzó sin decir nada a señalar lugares cerca del campo, por un momento similar a posiciones en el futbol.

-Estas cruces serán los lugares en donde nos ubicaremos cada uno, por lógica estaremos escondidos, todos menos nuestra señora de Mills, ella tiene que estar visible para poder llamar la atención- con cada minuto que iba pasando Gold explicaba detalladamente las ubicaciones de los integrantes de la misión, dejando a Regina y a él más cerca de mi posición.

-Y cuando llegue mi "dementor" ¿Qué haremos?- hasta el momento solo nos había explicado las posiciones pero no el que haría y para que necesitaba a Regina.

-Bien en cuanto llegue intente atraerlo lo más posible, no muestre la daga completamente, si no hasta el último momento, es ahí cuando Regina y yo entramos en acción. Tendremos que usar toda la magia posible para paralizarlo el mayor tiempo y así usted podrá hacer su trabajo, siempre dentro del campo, los demás estarán como apoyo en caso de que nosotros no podamos contenerlo lo necesario, recuerde querida, usted no puede usar magia ya que lo más seguro la absorberá. El plan es muy simple pero debe de ser preciso, si no… bueno quien soy yo para decir las repercusiones- realmente el plan era sencillo pero eso me ponía nerviosa ya que no sería fácil aunque los pasos fueran simples.

-Bien entonces ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?- la voz de Regina rompió el silencio que se había formado y me saco de mis pensamientos, junto con el toque de su mano sobre la mía bajo la mesa.

-Sera dentro de dos días, tenemos que hacer que este más débil y desesperado para tener ventaja, nos vemos aquí al medio día, por el momento le aconsejo que no salga de su escondite, no queremos que la encuentre antes de tiempo- sin más y despidiéndonos de Belle tomamos camino, mis padres junto con Henry al departamento y Regina y yo al mausoleo, pero antes compramos algo para cenar .

-No quiero pasar tanto tiempo aquí sin salir- dije ya tirándome en la cama agotada mentalmente.

-Sera mejor que tomes un baño y te relajes, así estarás mas descansada y preparada para el momento indicado- haciendo caso a su consejo me di una larga ducha en donde todo mi cuerpo se relajo, al salir Regina ya había colocado una pequeña mesa en donde cenaríamos en cuanto ella también se duchara.

Ella tardo menos que yo y así comenzamos a cenar sin hablar del devorador, solo cosas referentes a Henry o al pueblo de todo menos de nuestra actual situación.

Terminando nuestra cena al igual que las anteriores ocasiones nos acostamos para por fin dormir, solo con un pequeño beso en los labios de buenas noches caímos profundamente dormidas.

-¡Emma!...¡Emma!- la suave voz de Regina hizo que me despertara, mi cuerpo estaba diaforético con taquicardia y con una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, incluso sentía algunas lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas a causa de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido.

-Tranquila, estas bien, estas a salvo conmigo- los brazos de mi esposa lograron tranquilizarme. Me sostuvo entre ellos un buen tiempo dando ligeras caricias en mi rostro y cabello.

-Regina, prométeme una cosa- ya más calmada me separe de su abrazo levemente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Si no resulta el plan y no podemos vencerlo, escapa junto con mis padres- su ceja se frunció en desacuerdo a lo que estaba pidiendo y me miro al igual que a Henry cuando le tocaba un gran regaño.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien, el plan va a funcionar, vamos a regresar a casa junto a nuestro hijo como siempre y nuestra única preocupación va a ser el ver quien entra primero al baño por las mañanas, eres mi esposa y madre de nuestro hijo nunca dejare que te pase algo- sus palabras me habían dado tanta paz, confiaba ciegamente en ella pero no quería ponerla en peligro si no resultaba.

-Yo lo sé, tu nunca pierdes cuando se trata de proteger, solo para estar tranquila promételo-puso sus ojos en blanco clara muestra de que yo había ganado.

-Está bien Swan, lo prometo- con esta ultima promesa y sin pesadillas que me atacaran durante la noche logre dormir lo que restaba de noche.

Los siguientes días la pase en total compañía de mi esposa, aunque la intentaba persuadir de que saliera no lo logre y se quedo en confinamiento junto conmigo. En ese tiempo en su compañía logre conocerla aun mejor, conocer cosas tan simples como su color favorito o su flor preferida hasta alguna historia vergonzosa de su vida. Había sido el mejor confinamiento de mi vida siendo sus labios mis principales carceleros.

Pero había llegado el día y la hora estaba próxima a cumplirse, no faltaba más que minutos para salir con dirección a la tienda de Gold.

-Regina, antes de salir, tengo una duda- tomando su mano hice que se sentara junto a mí en la cama, y aun con nervios me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Por qué te tomaste tan bien nuestra unión? No te ofendas pero pensé que me odiarías mas porque de nuevo te estoy quitando la oportunidad de ser feliz al atarte a mi- su mirada se suavizo e incluso podría jurar que un leve sonrojo se acentuó en su rostro.

-Sabes Emma, al inicio estaba renuente, quería encontrar otra forma de salvarte antes de hacer la unión contigo- eso esta cierto punto me había dolido, pero ya lo sabía, esa unión no tenía que ser conmigo si no con su alma gemela.

-Pero después de una de las noches de mi búsqueda, medite largamente y me di cuenta que a pesar que desde el inicio nos "odiábamos", nos enfrentábamos constantemente siempre estabas ahí cuando lo necesitaba, siempre me has salvado sin importar el que dirán los demás, eres mi mejor amiga aunque sigamos peleando, ahora eres mi esposa y sé que me harás feliz, que me traerás ese final que tanto busque y sé que a la única persona sin contar a Henry que no soportaría perder serias tú. Así que salvadora como su esposa y jefa le ordeno que me haga feliz, que nunca se aparte de mi lado y que termine de enamorarme- alguna lagrima salió justo en el momento en que sus labios tomaron los míos de forma suave, delicada, para después pasar a una forma desesperada con ganas de más, de sentir más de ella, sentir su piel sobre la mía… con ganas de hacerla mía.

-Sera mejor irnos ya es la hora- dijo al separar sus labios de los míos, tomo de mi mano y con una sonrisa salimos del mausoleo.

No tardamos en llegar, ya todos estaban esperándonos, repasamos de forma rápida el plan, solo nos quedaba un cavo suelto y ese era Henry.

-Descuida yo me encargo- antes de salir Regina se acerco a nuestro hijo y con un movimiento lo dejo inconsciente y acomodado en uno de los sillones de la trastienda al cuidado de Belle.

Sin más por lo que preocuparnos tomamos camino cada quien con sus respectivas armas; mi madre con su arco, mi padre con su espada, Gol y Regina con su magia y yo la daga del oscuro.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y con un gran presentimiento desagradable, las manos iniciaban a sudar y mis gestos de nervios comenzaban a salir a flote.

-Tranquila querida, todo está bien- la mano de Regina en mi mano logro apaciguar un poco los nervios mas no el presentimiento. Llegamos al lugar indicado, cada uno se posiciono en su lugar menos Regina y yo.

-Todo va a salir bien- Con eso ultimo tomo mi rostro y dio un pequeño beso para después tomar su lugar, ni siquiera me importo el que mis padres vieran un beso entre nosotras ya que me ayudo a tener concentración a lo que se acercaba.

Camine con dirección al campo pero desde la distancia ya se escuchaba al devorador venir, camine más rápido para quedar al límite del campo sin entrar en el aun.

-Recuerde Emma, debe de entrar hasta el último momento, no sé que pueda hacer el campo en usted- solo asentí, el campo a mis espaldar no me daba buena espina, el dolor en mi espalda me lo decía, sentía que el solo estar cerca haría que mis heridas se abrieran de nuevo.

Por fin después de unos cuantos minutos el devorador se hizo presente, se detuvo unos segundo para posteriormente dirigirse hacia mí a gran velocidad.

Las piernas me temblaban y sentía que no iba a reaccionar, pero el recuero de mi familia hizo que en momento justo entrara al campo.

-¡AHORA REGINA!- fue la potente voz de Gold que daba la orden, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa que al momento de que los dos estábamos dentro del campo este se ilumino creando una barrera que no dejo pasar la magia de ninguno de los dos. Intente salir pero tampoco pude, mire a mis padres que corrían hacia el campo, mire a Regina y su rostro era de pánico, incluso Gold se mostraba ansioso.

Un fuerte dolor en la espalda hizo que me doblara hacia delante, era un dolor conocido y el liquido caliente en mi espalda aun mas, las heridas se había abierto, sin duda era una lucha confabulada para perder.

Escuchaba la voz de todos alterados gritando mi nombre, intentando romper la barrera , el devorador solo se quedaba inmóvil esperando pacientemente el momento justo para atacar.

Cuando menos espere se dirigió hacia mí con total intención de hacerme nuevas heridas, logre esquivarlo por solo segundos logrando un pequeño corte en el rostro a causa del terreno.

Aun no lograba levantarme cuando me lanzo por el aire chocando con la barrera, cuando quiso hacer lo mismo saque la daga y logre hacerle un corte en una de sus manos, a causa de eso se alejo un momento el cual aproveche para poner completamente de pie o lo mejor que podía a causa del dolor.

Con una furia multiplicada arremetió de nuevo y de nuevo pero en estos logre esquivarlos no sin llevar algún golpe que si sobrevivió serian grandes hematomas.

Pero en su siguiente ataque no logre esquivarlo y de nuevo me lanzo a la barrera pero con la daga lograba alejarlo dando cortes que en su comparación a mis heridas no serian nada. Mientras yo intentaba escapar de los constantes ataques podía escuchar como afuera del campo seguían intentando romper la barrera pero esta no cedía en ninguno de sus intentos.

Fue un segundo en el que me distraje que todo cambio, el devorados me lanzo de nuevo pero antes de caer me sostuvo exactamente igual que la primera vez, intente usar la daga pero con un fuerte golpe en mi brazo la daga había salido volando fuera del campo.

No tuve tiempo ni de sorprenderme cuando el devorador consumía ya mi magia. Estaba débil más débil que en nuestro primer encuentro pero los gritos de Regina hicieron que como en aquella ocasión lanzara un ataque que hizo que me dejara. Caí estrepitosamente podía jurar que el ruido que hice al caer era una de mis costillas al fracturarse.

Mire donde había quedado la daga, ya que los demás no se habían percatado por intentar entrar al campo, me arrastre para quedar lo más próxima al límite y poder pedirla de nuevo.

-¡REGINA! La daga- al momento volteo a mí y enseguida busco con la mirada, no tardo nada en encontrarla y con pánico en su mirada la lanzo, justo cuando la alcance y me levante para arremeter contra él, me tomo de nuevo sin darse cuenta que tenia de nuevo la daga, pero ante todo pronóstico no absorbió mi magia como veces anteriores si no que con su mano izquierda atravesó mi tórax del costado derecha.

-¡NO EMMA!- la voz de todos era confusa, la respiración me fallaba y solo quería ver un rostro si tenía que morir.

Regina lloraba, pegaba con sus propias manos en la barrera al igual que mi madre y mi padre solo tenía los ojos repletos en lagrimas.

-Si me voy a morir no me iré sola- con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban apuñale al devorador justo en el centro en donde estaba ese signo que nunca supimos descifrar.

Un chillido ensordecedor salió del devorador, mi espalda ardía mas al igual que la pérdida de sangre, mi visión ya era borrosa y mirando a la única mujer que amaba intente murmurarle un "te amo" con la esperanza de que me entendiera.

La luz del campo se hizo mas y mas brillosa y solo escuche una explosión antes de caer al suelo y no supe nada más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Hermosos lectores, doy gracias a los que comentan y me animan a actualizar mas rápido, sin nada mas que decir que lamento si hay faltas de ortografía los dejo para leer.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO IX

La luz blanca pegaba directamente en mi rostro, por un momento creí que estaba muerta pero el ruido en susurros me hacia dudar que eso fuera posible. Poco a poco mi visión se comenzó a aclarar y con el dolor en el cuerpo confirme que estaba viva, gire mi rostro un poco y reafirme mis sospechas, estaba en un hospital en terapia intensiva por lo que podía notar, intente moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía y mi garganta ardía como un infierno, estaba sola en la habitación hasta que un ruido me distrajo, era el ruido de una puerta. Al mirar pude notar como Regina se quedaba en el marco de la puerta vestida con ropa especial para el área en la que estaba.

-Por fin despertaste- con pasos rápidos se acerco a mí y con delicadeza tomo mi rostro para darme un ligero beso pero muy significativo que y ah penas pude responder; cuando se separo de mi sentí como una lagrima caía en mi rostro, eran lagrimas pero de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué sucedió?-a penas y pude hablar y mi cuerpo me decía que no tenia justamente horas inconsciente.

-Espera un momento, deja que alguien te revise después podemos platicar todo lo que quieras- sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

No tardo más que un par de segundos en regresar y me ayudo a tomar agua para aliviar el malestar en mi garganta.

-Buenas tardes Sheriff, ¿Cómo se siente?- mientras me preguntaba, una enfermera y Whale comenzaban a revisar los monitores que estaban sujetos a mí y hacían anotaciones en mi expediente para proceder a hacerme un examen físico, no podía evitar las muecas de dolor al movimiento pero sabía que era necesario para saber mi estado, aunque la cara de Regina demostraba que no le gustaba como me estaban tratando.

-Al parecer está ya todo bien, pero en un rato mas mandare a alguien para hacer estudios de sangre y de imagen así podremos confirmar que ya está totalmente fuera de peligro y solo queda la molestia física por estar en cama- sin poder hacer alguna pregunta salió de la habitación junto con la enfermera que daba indicaciones a otro personal del hospital con referencia a mi nueva alimentación que no se escuchaba nada alentador.

En el momento que quedamos totalmente solas, Regina tomo lugar cerca de mi sentándose sobre la cama, acerco sus labios a los míos y repartió besos que yo gustosa respondí.

-Por un momento pensé que te perdería- en su mirada podía ver el dolor, la frustración y el miedo, estaba conmovida de que fuera tan importante en su vida.

-Regina por favor cuéntame ¿Qué paso?- de la cama se coloco en una silla que se encontraba cerca y tomo mi mano, me costaba un poco respirar así que me ayudo a colocarme unas puntas nasales que conectaban al oxigeno.

-Estaba tan aterrada Emma, después de que apuñalaras al devorador todo se descontrolo, el campo se ilumino hasta el punto que causo una explosión, si no fuera por Gold tus padres y yo también hubiéramos estado hospitalizados- tome su mano que comenzaba a temblar un poco, la conocía bien y supe que tenía ganas de llorar pero se hacia la fuerte.

-Cuando todo paso corrimos hacia donde estaba el campo, te encontrabas inconsciente con hemorragia en donde había atravesado el devorador y tenias algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo. Intente curarte pero las heridas no sanaban, incluso Gold lo intento y no funcionaba…si te soy sincera entre en shock, no sabía qué hacer así que fue Gold quien nos transporto directamente al hospital pero ya estabas muy pálida, tu pulso prácticamente no existía.

Te ingresaron a quirófano y David le explico rápidamente a Whale la situación. La operación duro más d eso que aun no pasabas al área de recuperación- sus lagrimas de forma silenciosa ya habían tomado lugar pero estas no evitaban que siguiera contándome.

-Cuando por fin salió nos dijo que tu estado era crítico que realmente era un milagro que llegaras viva al hospital, las siguientes horas eran cruciales. Cuando nos estaba explicando ocurrió lo que más me temía. Por altavoz llamaron de urgencia a Whale, tenía que ir a dónde estabas en recuperación, tardo otra hora en salir fue cuando nos dijo que habías entrado en paro cardio respiratorio y que tenían que ingresarte de nuevo a quirófano- su mano sostuvo fuertemente la mía y la otra comenzó a dar caricias en mi rostro ya que no me había dado cuenta que también estaba llorando.

-Después de otras cuantas horas te ingreso a terapia intensiva, estabas con apoyo respiratorio, no podías respirar por tu cuenta ya que uno de tus pulmones había colapsado, por eso aun te cuesta respirar sin contar las costillas que te fracturo, pero entraste en coma por la pérdida de sangre y todo el shock que fue la intervención para tu cuerpo… llevas poco menos de dos meses inconsciente y el maldito de Whale no te daba esperanzas de despertar- me imparto todo lo que me contaba, realmente pensé que iba a morir, ahora entendía porque tanto dolor en el cuerpo y el dolor en mis costillas que ya era una sola molestia.

-Dormí mucho, espero que disfrutaran mi ausencia por qué les voy a dar mucho trabajo- mi comentario fue poco acertado al ver su cara de molestia, mejor cerré la boca y le regale una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No me importa las molestias siempre y cuando ya no te metas en más problemas y podamos estas tranquilas en casa-de nuevo me regalo un beso más intenso que disfrute enormemente hasta que la voz de la enfermera nos interrumpió.

-Lo siento pero vamos a llevarla a hacer los estudios correspondientes- con cara de fastidio de mi parte me llevaron en una camilla a las salas correspondientes, mientras Regina se quedaba en la habitación esperándome.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso para poder terminar con todas las pruebas que me habían indicado, estaba fatigada y solo quería dormir un rato. Cuando llegue a la habitación ya se encontraba Henry y mi mamá esperándome los dos con lagrimas en los ojos, solo se necesito que me terminaran de colocar en mi cama para que ambos me abrazaran, Fue Regina la que los quito de mi para poder descansar un poco más.

Los días habían pasado, en total dos semanas que tenía que estar en el hospital, pero por fin era mi alta. Los estudios habían salido bien y solo era para rehabilitación física y seguir en observación por lo que me quede ese tiempo más.

En todo ese tiempo y proceso Regina prácticamente no se separo de mi, solo salía a atender asuntos de suma importancia y era mi apoyo durante la rehabilitación y el hacer que comiera la asquerosa comida del hospital.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, ya quiero irme- por la puerta entraba mi esposa que durante estos días que paso ya la sentía mía.

-Siempre tan impaciente Swan, ya las demás nos están esperando en la mansión- dejo la maleta junto a mi después de darme un beso muy intenso para el lugar en el que estábamos. Después del beso salió a firmar los papeles necesarios para mi alta mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa. Cuando regreso con una silla de ruedas a la que me negué a subir por fin salimos tomadas de las manos.

-¡Por fin libertad!, vámonos entre mas lejos del hospital mejor-caminando lo más rápido que puede y que me permitía Regina llegamos por fin al auto y tomamos camino a la mansión que desde ese día seria mi casa.

Al entrar a la casa ya todos me esperaban tanto amigos como familia que no perdieron la oportunidad de darme la bienvenida entre abrazos y palmadas. Regina junto con Henry habían sacado aperitivos y bebidas de los cuales ninguno de los dos me dejo consumir, dándome comida especial según las indicaciones medicas.

Así paso la tarde entre platicas efusivas, bromas y uno que otro beso a escondidas de los demás con mi esposa , hasta que por fin todos los invitados dejaron la mansión. Sin decir nada Regina me guio a su habitación que ahora en adelante compartiríamos.

-Báñate tu primero en lo que reviso si Henry ya está dormido- con un suave beso abondo la habitación y yo inicie con mi baño, no tarde mucho y Regina aun no estaba en el cuarto. Inicie a cambiarme quedando con la parte superior sin cubrir, comencé a verme a través del espejo mi espalda la cicatriz que quedaba en mi piel, vestigios de que había existido el devorador, sin contar las tenues y pequeñas cicatrices de las quemaduras que me provoco la explosión, definitivamente un cuerpo mascado en exceso y no de la forma que quisiera. No sentí en qué momento Regina entro ya que había cerrado los ojos, fue el toque en mi piel el que me hizo abrirlos.

-Que bueno poder verlas y tocarlas, eso me demuestra que estas viva- se inclino y regalo a mi espalda múltiples besos que erizaban mi piel habiendo que también aumentara mi temperatura corporal. Sin pensarlo más y tomada por la pasión, me gire y comencé a tomar sus labios de forma violente siendo respondida de la misma forma.

Mis pechos pegados a los suyos a través de la ropa comenzaba a excitarme de gran manera, ambas recorríamos el cuerpo de la otra con las manos, comencé a quitar cada una de las prendas besando cada lugar que quedaba al descubierto. Mis labios comenzaban a atacar de forma violenta su estilizad cuello dejando una que otra marca, ambas ya nos encontrábamos solo en ropa interior, en mi caso solo con las bragas de color rojo y ella portando un conjunto de color negro.

Inicio a acariciar mis pechos de forma sensual con sus manos tibias para después regalarles besos que iban con dirección a su centro, yo no me quede atrás y la despoje de su sostén y masajee uno de los senos tersos de Regina mientras mi otra mano se enredaba en su sedoso cabello, unos cuantos minutos mas y fue mi turno de saborear su piel y no resistí atacar directamente sus pezones.

-¡Ah!...Emma- el sonido de su voz teñida de placer tenia efecto explosivo en mi cuerpo, suavemente la recosté en nuestra cama y comencé a bajar para centrarme en su abdomen el cual mordía por momentos. Sus manos tomaban mis cabellos y lo que lograba alcanzar de mi espalda dejándome ligeras marcar en esa zona.

-Emma…no…juegues conmigo- una sonrisa salió de mis labios al ver sus ojos lo necesitada que estaba que llegara a su centro, su olor me embriagaba lo cual a mí también me estaba causando gran tortura.

Pase un dedo de forma superficial por su intimidad lo que ocasiono que gimiera e hiciera pequeños movimientos con la cadera que hacían que yo estuviera más que mojada sin necesidad de su toque.

Justo estaba a punto de quitar su ultima prenda y perderme en su sabor cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Mamas ¿puedo entrar?- frustradas y un poco apenadas por la interrupción nos vestimos de forma veloz y acomodamos todo para no dejar sospecha de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

-Pasa Henry-nuestro hijo paso de forma apenada, por un momento pensé que había escuchado algo de nuestro corto e inconcluso encuentro.

-Sé que soy ya grande y todo eso pero… ¿podría dormir con ustedes?, extraño mucho a mamá y quisiera pasar esta primera noche junto a ella… junto a las dos- con ese argumento de que sabía que me extrañaba y de lo mal que lo había pasado mientras estaba en coma, la frustración sexual disminuyo al igual que la de Regina y ambas sin decir nada entre nosotras autorizamos a nuestro hijo el quedarse, no tardo ni un par de segundos en estar bajo las sabanas esperando por nosotras.

Seguimos con nuestros preparativos nocturnos y no tardamos en estar junto a él, una de cada lada y con un beso a cada uno quedamos dormidos.

Ya seria en otra ocasión que estemos juntas por fin, por el momento disfrutaría de esta noche con mi familia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Hermosos lectores, doy gracias a los que comentan y me animan a actualizar mas rápido. Doy gracias a los nuevos lectores a los que leen y no comentan y mas a los que me dejan sus ánimos pidiendo un próximo capitulo(Farren N.M ,sjl ,Matu16,evazqueen,harpohe1989,15marday,CarlaMills harpohe1989,CharlieKM,Farren Norieli, si me falta alguien de estos últimos capítulos perdón) . Sin nada mas que decir que lamento si hay faltas de ortografía los dejo para leer.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO X

El molesto ruido del despertador interrumpió mi placentero sueño, Henry se aferro mas a mi cuerpo y Regina fue quien se levanto para iniciar el día. Aun no se daba cuenta de que estaba despierta así que la mira hasta que entro en el baño, el ruido de la regadera no tardo en detenerse mucho tiempo y Regina salió cubierta solo por una bata para entrar a su vestidor y empezar a buscar la ropa del día.

-Buenos días- su melodiosa voz invadió la habitación y solo su sonido ocasiono que sonriera.

-Bueno días-con cuidado de no despertar a Henry que aún le quedaba una media hora de sueño, me levante y salude a mi esposa como se debía… con un dulce beso.

-Parece que dormiste muy bien, deberías dormir otro poco en lo que hago el desayuno-aunque era tentadora su sugerencia preferí entrar al baño por una ducha rápida y estar todo lo posible con ella antes de que se fuera a la alcaldía.

Cuando Salí de la ducha ya Regina no se encontraba y se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de la planta baja así que me vestí y desperté a Henry el cual se fue caminando como zombie a su habitación para alistarse.

Sin demora baje con dirección a la cocina en donde se encontraba mi esposa preparando huevos y café, siendo este ultimo el que invadía con su aroma el lugar.

-Huele muy bien- tome lugar cerca de ella y esta me regalo una taza llena de té, fue grande mi decepción pero no podía hacer nada, eran indicaciones medicas.

-Todo lo que cocino huele y sabe bien querida- regalándome un sexy giño siguió con los preparativos del desayuno.

-¿Crees que Henry vuelva a pedir dormir con nosotras?- la mesa estaba prácticamente servida, yo había puerto los cubiertos necesarios mientras que Regina servía los platos y entre ambas los colocábamos en la mesa.

-Supongo que sí, creo que es normal, ya que prácticamente te perdió y la angustia y estrés del tiempo en coma lo está reflejando estando apegado a ti, bueno por lo menos hasta que se pase ese sentimiento de que en cualquier momento puedes desaparecer- la explicación era muy lógica, todo lo que había pasado nuestro hijo no cualquier niño lo resiste.

-Y ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿te dijo algo?-ambas nos encontrábamos ya en la mesa solo esperando a Henry para poder desayunar.

-No, lo sé porque es justo lo que yo también siento-mi interior se agito al saber que ella se sentía así, no quería que ninguno de los dos sufrieran mas a causa mía.

En ese momento Henry entro en la cocina ya con su uniforme para poder desayunar, pero primero nos dio a ambas un beso de buenos días. Iniciamos a desayunar, ellos con su delicioso huevo y yo con la diera especial que tenia, entre platica y platica terminamos de comer y ellos se dispusieron a marcharse uno a la escuela y la otra al trabajo.

-Recuerda que no puedes salir sin compañía, no me hagas enojar Swan-decidí hacer caso a la advertencia a demás no me sentía con ganas más que estar viendo una película hasta su regreso que seria a la hora de la comida. Con un beso que duro más que lo necesario para una despedida por fin se fueron.

Para matar el día limpie la cocina, nuestra habitación y el salón, pero en todo ese tiempo no podía quitar la sensación de que algo había cambia en mí, no se lo había comentado a nadie para no preocuparlos, principalmente a Regina sobre todo porque sospechaba que tenía que ver con mi magia.

Salí a la parte trasera de la casa y tras varios intentos no lograba convocar ni una fracción de mi magia, después de media hora intentándolo salió pero sin control, tuve suerte que no ocasionara ningún desperfecto si no le tendría que decir a Regina y primero quería investigar un poco.

El uso de magia sin control ocasiono que me agotara y que la cicatriz me doliera lo cual era raro y no me gustaba, por el día lo deje así sin prestar atención, pero el día siguiente tendría que investigar a fondo que me estaba pasando. Subí a la habitación y a penas toque la almohada quede dormida.

-Emma… Emma, cariño despierta- la voz de Regina se colaba entre mi inconsciencia lo que ocasiono que poco a poco abriera los ojos y la encontrara sentada junto a mí, sonreí al recordar el apelativo que comenzaba a utilizar conmigo, me levante y la salude juntando nuestros labios que ya era una total adicción.

-La comida ya está servida, vamos- bajamos tomadas de las manos, Henry ya nos esperaba ansioso por comer. Comimos de forma tranquila entre platicas sobre la escuela o el estado de la ciudad e incluso de lo que hice todo el día, paso la comida y nuestro hijo se fue a su habitación a hacer la tarea y Regina al despacho a terminar de revisar algunos pendientes, yo de nuevo solo comencé a ver una serie en lo que alguno de los dos terminara.

El resto del día que pasamos juntos fue de los mejores, algo que en su momento podría considerar una utopía de lo feliz que me sentía. Las llamadas de mis padres tampoco faltaron y la visita en la hora de la cena complemento el día.

Ya en nuestra habitación me sentía muy cansada, el despliegue de magia había sido demasiado, incluso me sorprendía que Regina no se diera cuenta desde la alcaldía.

Comencé a cambiarme bajo la atenta mirada de mi mujer que me veía con preocupación, la que aumento al ver mi espalda.

-¿Qué te paso en la espalda?...¿Porque estas tan cansada?-mire mi espalda por el espejo y entendí a que se refería. Mi espalda o más específicamente mis cicatrices estaban rojizas como si me hubiera raspado. No sabía que decir, sabía que era por lo de la magia pero tenía que inventar algo para tranquilizarla.

-Ahora entiendo… en la tarde no resistí e inicie a hacer ejercicio y cuando estaba haciendo abdominales me lastime, no pensé que me dejaría marcar, no le di importancia pero termine muy cansada y aunque dormí un poco aun lo estoy, al parecer mis músculos aun no regresan a su estado de resistencia normal- su cara de desagrado aumento; las manos en su cintura en forma de jarra no auguraban nada bueno.

-¡Swan!... no me creo totalmente tu escusa barata, pero supongamos que te creo , sabes que tienes prohibido hacer ese tipo de ejercicios así que evítame mas preocupaciones y por lo menos lo que resta de la semana compórtate después podrás hacer lo que quieras- aun enojada me tomo de los brazos y me acostó boca abajo dejando mi espalda al descubierto, tomo una crema de su tocados y comenzó a expandirla por cada una de las cicatrices.

-¿Me tengo que quedar así toda la noche?-las manos de mi esposa recorrían toda mi piel de forma deliciosa intentando no dañar lo irritado de la piel.

-Obviamente no, solo en lo que se absorbe la crema- me dejo ahí en la cama en lo que ella terminaba de cambiarse; después de unos minutos me puse el resto de mi pijama y me metí en la cama a esperarla aunque aun se veía enojada, no como al inicio pero seguía la molestia.

Después de unos minutos se acostó junto a mi dándome la espalda, intente acercarme a ella pero se alejaba un poco, pero no me rendí y la abrace en contra de su voluntad y dejo de alejarse.

-No estés enojada, no paso nada- en ese momento se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mí.

-Siempre haces lo que quieres, no puedes seguir unas indicaciones Swan y eso hace que me preocupe, la siguiente vez no se qué tipo de lesión tendrás solo por tu necedad y…-antes de que siguiera enunciado más quejas la calle con un beso que respondió a pesar de su enojo.

-Te prometo que tendré mas cuidado, pero ya no estés enojada, llevamos tiempo sin pelear y no me gustaría regresar a esas viejas costumbres ahora que estamos casadas-con una mirada de resignación y sin cambiar mas palabras ya que no las necesitábamos quedamos dormidas en brazos de la otra.

Un par de días después la dinámica que habías instaurado no se modifico, los únicos cambios eran las visitas o cenas en donde se auto invitaban mis padres. Yo aun seguía sin poder controlar mi magia y el despliegue de la misma seguía siendo sin control pero ahora tenía la precaución de bañarme por las noches y cambiarme en el baño o cuando Regina no miraba ya que las cicatrices seguían igual o peor de irritadas lo que me ocasionaba molestia al rozar la ropa.

Ya harta de esta intriga espere un día en el que sabía que tanto Regina y Henry llegarían un poco más tarde de lo normal.

Esa mañana fue igual que las anteriores, compartimos el desayuno y con un beso a ambos se marcharon, yo espere una media hora en lo que me aseguraba que Regina no regresara a la casa.

Pasando ese tiempo y ya vestida incluso por instinto me lleve el arma que ahora tenía su lugar junto a la cama Salí con rumbo al pozo en mi escarabajo, tarde más de la cuenta ya que tome calles que sabia eran menos transitadas y menos probable que alguien me viera y pudiera decir a mis padres o a mi esposa.

Al llegar y bajarme de auto un escalofrió invadió mi columna, el lugar traía nada de agradables recuerdos. Adentrándome al bosque con dirección al pozo iba verificando que nada estuviera fuera de lo normal; llegue al lugar y entre más me acercaba al campo el cual ya se podía distinguir perfectamente teniendo en su centro el mismo símbolo que el devorador y yo en mi espalda, esta ultima me ardía mas y mas, el dolor era mayor que los últimos días pero nada comparable como lo fue cuando recién me lastimaron.

Camine más cerca, aun sin entrar al campo pero algo en mi me decía que tenía que entrar para que mi magia regresara, pero el miedo evitaba que diera el paso necesario.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y por inercia conteste sin mirar el numero entrante ya que estaba más concentrada en el campo y los desperfectos que ocasiono la explosión.

-¡Me puedes decir ¿Dónde demonios estas?, llego a casa por unos papeles y no te encuentro- la voz de Regina sonaba muy pero muy enojada; por un momento pensé en colgar pero eso complicaría las cosas. Entre sus quejas no me dejaba hablar y no se me ocurría una escusa para mi salida.

-Tranquila estoy bien…déjame hablar-las constantes interrupciones me estaban poniendo de nervios y a causa de la discusión unilateral no mire por donde pisaba; la caída fue estrepitosa y dolorosa, intente levantarme pero cuando me di cuenta el campo se ilumino por completo, un total deja vú.

Mi espalda me quemaba, por instinto me comencé a quitar la ropa de la parte superior; la voz de Regina la lograba escuchar a lo lejos, pero el mismo ardor evitaba que hablara lo suficientemente fuerte.

-¡Re…Regina!- Por fin logre gritar, cuando el ardor se extendió por mis brazos en los cuales un camino de luz se extendió hasta llegar a mis palmas. La luz comenzó a hacer el mismo símbolo que el de mi espalda, me estaba quemando y hacían cicatriz para después tornarse de un color negro como si fuera un tatuaje el cual que yo recuerde no había pedido.

-¡Emma!… ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Qué está pasando?-como pude y aun con el proceso en mis manos me acerque lo mas que pude al teléfono para poder susurrar mi ubicación, tenía la esperanza de que me escuchara al igual que ese día cuando le dije que le amaba.

Frente a mi pero fuera del campo apareció entre una nube morada el esbelto cuerpo de mi esposa que se quedo en shock al ver mi estado, mis manos cubiertas de sangre por las recién heridas. Empezó a acercarse a donde yo estaba pero sabía que no debía, en esta ocasión algo me decía que si podría entrar pero de hacerlo saldría lastimada.

-¡No!-ante mi voz que no sé de donde salió ella se detuvo, extendí mi brazo para indicar que se detuviera pero una ráfaga de magia salió disparada hacia todos lados, pero ninguno la hirió, las ráfagas la esquivaban como si supieran que no deberían de dañarla.

Las ráfagas chocaban con los árboles, rocas cerca del lugar dejando en ellas la marca del devorador, cerré mi mano justo al mismo tiempo que el campo perdía su luz y yo caía al suelo.

Mi cuerpo ardía, mis manos están llenas de mi propia sangre, solo los brazos de Regina me daban alivio al contrastar las temperaturas.

Sentí como nos transportábamos y dejábamos el lugar para llegar a nuestra habitación, lo último que sentí fue que la fría pero reconfortable sabana que cubría la cama después de ahí no supe nada más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Hermosos lectores, doy gracias a los que comentan y me animan a actualizar mas rápido. Doy gracias a los nuevos lectores a los que leen y no comentan y mas a los que me dejan sus ánimos pidiendo un próximo capitulo, lamento la demora pero realice mi examen profesional y me quito mucho tiempo el estar estudiando(y lo pase que fue lo bueno) pero ya el siguiente cap esta en proceso asi que espero no tardar.**

 **les recomiendo de paso un fic llamado In Your Eyes, un tema nuevo algo sobrenatural de la escritora F. . Sin nada mas que decir que lamento si hay faltas de ortografía los dejo para leer.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XI

Esto era tan familiar, de nuevo me encontraba acostada con la espalda lastimada y ardiendo levemente junto con mis brazos. Me levante ya que las molestias no me impedían moverme, estaba sola así que aproveche para inspeccionar mi cuerpo, mire mis brazos y seguí el camino que había dejando el tatuaje y cicatriz sin que pasara a borrar el tatuaje de mi matrimonio, estas pasaban desde el brazo, antebrazo llegando a mis palmas haciendo el mismo símbolo del devorador. Me mire la espalda por el espejo y ahora mi cicatriz también estaba sombreada de negro.

Por el espejo mire la silueta de Regina, su mirada irradiaba mucho enojo, frustración y creo que hasta decepción.

-Por fin despiertas- su tono frio me rompió el corazón, no pude sostenerle la mirada y sin mirarla me senté en la cama.

-Lo siento- sentí como la cama se sumía junto a mí, se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos, la tensión aumento y la incomodidad era incontenible.

-Déjame explicarte- el peso de la cama de Regina se quito y comenzó a caminar, sus manos comenzaron a pasar por sus cabellos muestra de desesperación, mire sus ojos y de estos vi como una solitaria lagrima salía recorriendo todo el lateral de su rostro.

-¡Lo siento!- no resistí verla llorar por mi culpa, me levante como si la cama quemara y la abrace, repetí tantas veces que lo sentía que perdí la cuenta. Al inicio ella no respondió al abrazo solo sentía las lagrimas caer en mi hombro, fue hasta que ya no pude hablar de mi propio llanto que ella también me abrazo como si la vida se fuera en ello.

Después de sacar todos estos sentimiento en forma de lagrimas poco a poco nos fuimos separando del abrazo, limpie con besos el resto de lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas y tomando de mis manos nos separo para sentarnos en la cama.

-Querías explicarme, así que te escucho-aun tomadas de las manos comencé a jugar con sus dedos temiendo la reacción que tendría al escuchar la historia. Conté todo sin dejar nada fuera de la historia, su rostro con forme pasaba el relato cambiaba a diferentes gestos predominando el temor y el enfado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? La experta en magia soy yo … soy tu esposa ¡maldita sea!, merezco saber lo que te pasa- no logre resistir mas su mirada y eso que la había podido ver a los ojos un tiempo así que busque cualquier cosa para mirar.

-No quería preocuparte y todo salió mal, ahora se menos y estoy con mas marcas- quería volver a llorar, me sentía tan débil y tan culpable, pero antes de que mis lagrimas salieran por completo y sin control sentí las manos de Regina tomar mis mejillas, me miro directamente y me beso; las lagrimas no resistieron y salieron de forma silenciosa, transformando a ese beso en nuestro primer beso sabor a sal.

-Estoy muy enfadada, pero no por esto te voy a dejar y odiar, tendrás que hacer un arduo trabajo para compensarme pero siempre voy a estar sosteniéndote así como tú lo haces conmigo, somos un equipo así que de ahora en adelante me vas a contar todo, por el momento deja te aplico la crema en tus cicatrices y en cuanto estés mejor iremos a investigar que sucedió y que va a pasar- con un beso más me puso el medicamento tanto en la espalda y brazos, durante ese tiempo no dijimos nada mas solo disfrutamos de la presencia de la otra.

Después de descansar lo que restaba del día me levante muy temprano y me di un baño rápido, las cicatrices prácticamente no las sentía ni me molestaban, al salir Regina ya me esperaba con mi crema la cual puso de forma rápido y se adentro al baño para su aseo matutino, de nueva cuenta porte ropa ligera por la ligera molestia que aun llegaba a percibir. Henry ya se encontraba en la cocina y al verme no dudo en abrazarme, el día anterior a él y a mis padres mi esposa les había contado lo ocurrido pero no dejo que me tocaran mucho para prevenir daños en la piel pero ahora que ya estaba mejor lo podía hacer.

Estaba preparando todo para iniciar a hacer el desayuno cuando el sonido de los tacones al detenerse llamaron mi atención. Mi esposa se encontraba saludando a Henry y al mirarme sus brazos se cruzaron delante de su pecho.

-Fuera de mi cocina- intente replicar, quería ayudar pero estaba claro que no me dejaría acercarme a nada que me pudiera ocasionar cicatrices como por ejemplo a los fogones.

Cuando deje los casos y estaba pasando junto a ella sus brazos se quitaron de su pecho y uno de ellos tomo mi cintura, gire mi cara para ver su rostro y me sorprendió con un beso en los labios que responde de inmediato.

-Buenos días, no nos saludamos como se debía- con una sonrisa tome lugar en mi asiento y mientras ella hacia el desayuno yo me dedique a platicar con Henry.

Después del desayuno los tres subimos al auto de mi mujer ya que el mío por el momento se quedaría confiscado como reprimenda de parte de ella. Dejamos a nuestro hijo en la escuela y nos dirigimos a la tienda de Gold, era el único lugar en donde podríamos encontrar respuestas.

-Bienvenidas- al entrar ya nos esperaba Gold con una sonrisa en el rostro que demostraba que sabía que pasaba.

-¿Cómo se siente sheriff?...sus nuevas marcas espero sean de su agrado-la situación le causaba mucha gracia, si no fuera por la cara de Belle el seguiría burlándose.

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?¿porque me ocurrió todo esto?... ¿no se supone que con la pelea contra el devorador todo terminaba?-Gold fue sacando de una caja la daga y la acerco a nosotras.

-Dígame Swan ¿aun tiene problemas con su magia?- no sabía que responderle, desde el día anterior no había realizado intentos por hacer magia y no sabía si seguía igual de descontrolada, así que tome un poco de distancia de ellos y realice por fin magia sin ningún esfuerzo lo que nos sorprendió a Regina y a mí.

-Supuse que ya estaría controlada su magia, ahora querida acércate y dime ¿Qué ves de diferente en la daga?-Tome la daga entre mis manos e inmediatamente el mango me quemo la palma de mi mano, por instinto solté el arma lo cual de nuevo quedo en el mostrador; Regina tomo mi mano y aplico crema que ahora siempre traía en su bolsa.

-Dije que la viera no que la tocara- de nueva cuenta me acerque al arma y ahora sin tocarla la inspeccione. A simple vista parecería que no tenía nada diferente pero en la base de la hoja de metal estaba grabado el mismo símbolo que tenía en la espalda.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Regina también lo había encontrado y sinceramente no teníamos un buen presentimiento de la posible respuesta.

-En primer lugar quiero decir que no sabía nada de esto hasta hace un par de días así que les voy a contar lo que descubrí-pasamos a la trastienda y en la misma mesa en donde tiempo atrás habíamos trazado el plan contra el devorador tomamos lugar.

-inicie a investigar después de descubrir el grabado en la daga y lo que descubrí es curioso. Sabemos que todo tiene un precio y mas la magia, lo que hicimos para liberarla del devorador fue magia aunque no lo parezca ya que estaba la daga involucrada así que esto tenía un precio, supongo que sospecha cual es ese precio ¿verdad?... su magia, por eso no tenia control de ella-hasta ahí era clara la explicación y hasta lógica tenia pero aun no entendía que había pasado en el pozo.

-Pero como usted no se quedo quieta y fue al pozo ahí surgió otra complicación. Para recuperar su magia y el control total firmo sin saberlo un contrato…- la cara de Regina se había puesto pálida y sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

-Se tenía que volver el nuevo devorador de magia- la leve voz de Regina retumbo en mi cabeza como si lo hubiera gritado, el movimiento de cabeza de Gold confirmo sus palabras.

-¿Cómo… como rompo esta maldición?- mi ser clamaba por una respuesta, no quería causar daño a nadie y mas a Regina que era un ser con gran cantidad de magia.

-No se puede querida… pero no tenga miedo no lastimara a nuestra reina si es su preocupación, las personas que no entramos en su catalogo de posibles víctimas somos nosotros dos, ella por ser su compañera mágica y yo por ser el dueño de la daga, tendrá que entrenar su magia, su autocontrol porque cada ocasión que marque a alguien y absorba su magia esta será magia negra querida, claro que no me molestaría si va y marca a algunas hadas por mi- su risa me enfureció al igual que a Regina pero aun tenía una pregunta más que realizar antes de poder mandarlo al demonio junto con su mal sana satisfacción.

-Entonces ¿no podre morir como tú?-Gold convoco de nuevo la daga que la había guardado y la puso enfrente mío.

-Usted sigue siendo mortal puede morir como cualquier otro, esta daga es para que si marca a alguien este se pueda "liberar" como usted lo hizo, digamos que es la versión del oscuro pero en su versión de devorador de magia, como ya noto comparten el mismo mecanismo de traslado de poder por eso no la puedes tocar porque si nadie la mata con la daga cuando muera el ser mágico más cercano tomara su lugar esto como prevención para que no se quite la vida y rompa el ciclo… todo estará bien si aprende de nuevo desde sus bases la magia y deja de ser ten impulsiva, recuerde Emma, la magia absorbida será negra instantáneamente- a pesar de todo esta última noticia no me sabia tan amarga, podría envejecer como una persona normal junto a Regina y Henry pero tenía que practicar, tenía que apresurarme a que de nuevo Regina me enseñara todo lo relacionado al control de mi magia.

Nos despedimos de nuestros anfitriones y regresamos a casa, en todo el trayecto no dijimos nada ambas reflexionando sobre la nueva situación. Me tenia tranquila que Regina era intocable para mi maldición y entendía porque en el bosque la magia no la daño. Al llegar tomamos lugar aun al lado de la otra en el sofá del salón tome su mano y la bese.

-Y ahora ¿Qué vamos hacer?-ligeramente giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a mí, con su mano libre recorrió mi rostro en un sutil toque y me beso.

-Lo primero será ponerte un GPS o algo así… me lo debes por lo menos hasta que controles el arte de la magia, no voy a estar tranquila sin saber donde estas y segundo a partir de mañana vamos a practicar con tu magia arduamente ya verás que todo saldrá bien- quería creerle, quería tener fe en sus palabras pero el miedo ahí estaba.

-Y ¿si no lo logro?, si termino convirtiéndome en lo mismo que el dementor, prométeme que de ser así me vas a encerrar para que no haga daño- ella también tenía miedo lo veía en su mirada la cual ahora que sabia en que me había convertido tenía miedo de que me viera con repulsión como si fuera un monstruo.

-Lo vamos a lograr, pero si eso te deja más tranquila te lo prometo –con un nuevo beso sello su promesa, nos acostamos en el sofá y con caricias logro conciliar el sueño. Tenía tanto miedo, tantas preocupaciones y tantas cosas por hacer que no sabía ni por donde iniciar.

Tenía que ganarme el perdón de Regina, conquistarla hasta enamorarla como lo estoy yo de ella y hacerla feliz en el proceso.

Tenía preocupación del que dirán los demás principalmente mis padres cuando se enteraran, de aprender el control de la magia como es debido y no dañar a nadie en el proceso para no convertirme en alguien oscuro, pero mi mayor miedo era no ser suficiente para Regina ella que se lo merecía todo; tenía miedo de ser abandonada… abandonada por ella eso me destruiría.

Aun con todas estas preocupaciones y miedos rondando por mi cabeza termine por caer a los brazos de Morfeo siendo Regina mi mejor abrigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Hermosos lectores, doy gracias a los que comentan y me animan a actualizar mas rápido, lamento la demora pero la inspiración me abandono a parte de la falta de tiempo pero Doy gracias a los nuevos lectores a los que leen y no comentan y mas a los que me dejan sus ánimos pidiendo un próximo capitulo, espero no tardar en actualizar ya que el fic esta en su totalidad estructurado solo para redacción,** **Sin nada mas que decir que lamento si hay faltas de ortografía los dejo para leer.**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XII

El ruido de la puerta fue lo que nos despertó, ambas nos incorporamos a tiempo para ver entrar a Henry y sus abuelos. Haciendo los saludos correspondientes todos tomamos lugar en el salón, era el momento de contar lo que nos había dicho Gold.

-¿Qué les dijo en abuelo?-la voz de Henry saco el tema que no quería comentar, temía a la reacción de mis padres, así que fue Regina la que contó a detalle mi actual situación.

Según iba pasando la información el rostro de los tres iba cambiando de preocupación a miedo, algo se estaba oprimiendo en mi pecho a causa de los rostros de mis padres, por un momento recordé mis días en casa de acogida cuando el rechazo se aproximaba.

-Y ¿no te va a pasar nada Regina?- la voz de mi madre me saco de mis dolorosos recuerdos infantiles, los ojos de Regina reflejaban fastidio ante la pregunta de Snow.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Gold y yo somos los únicos en estar exentos, no corremos peligro, hasta Henry que es un niño lo entendió- con un movimiento de cabeza de Henry afirmo lo dicho logrando que mi madre se sonrojara y que incluso mi padre se avergonzara.

Con esto dicho y pidiendo a David que cubriera los turnos de día en la comisaria y yo los nocturnos mis padres se marcharon aunque no deje de notar la molestia que sentía mi madre al despedirse, nadie lo noto pero estaba claro que de los dos ella era la más incómoda.

El resto del día paso sin contratiempos intentamos que fuera lo más normal, habíamos acordado que durante el día no saldría si no era necesario y al llegar Regina practicaría magia para después ir a trabajar.

Sin decir más nos fuimos a dormir de nueva cuenta Henry pidió dormir con nosotras y no se lo negamos, era de esas noches en donde necesitaba a mi familia para sentirme más segura.

Había pasado varias horas en donde no podía conciliar el sueño a diferencia de mis dos acompañantes, con cuidado me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación, me sentía encerrada con ganas de mandar todo al infierno y regresar a Boston o a cualquier otro lugar lejos de este pueblo; salí al patio trasero para respirar la brisa nocturna que acariciaba mi piel en un intento de calmar mi alma.

-Parece que no puedes dormir- la voz de Regina me asusto por un momento, se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta solo con su bata puesta contra el fresco de la noche.

-No realmente… lamento si te desperté- camino hacia mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos dándome un confort que necesitaba.

-Deja de pensar, cuando necesito que no lo hagas se te ocurre prender el cerebro Swan- sus labios me regalaron un beso en la mejilla sacándome una gran sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que me gusta llevarte la contraria- yo también pose mis brazos en su cintura mientras escuchaba una sonora carcajada salir de sus labios, comprendí que esos simples momentos junto a ella eran los que quería atesorar en mi memoria.

-¿Mamás?- miramos y Henry con solo un ojo a medio abrir nos esperaba en la entrada, tome la mano de Regina y comenzamos a ir al interior.

-Sera mejor regresar a la cama, mañana será un día largo- regresamos a la habitación y ambos confabulados contra mí me colocaron en el centro y cada uno se coloco a un costado mío y así evitar el levantarme de nuevo.

Realmente no dormí solo disfrute del silencio y del calor de mi familia y cuando menos me di cuenta la mañana ya había llegado y con ella la realidad que me embargaba.

-No dormiste ¿verdad?- la voz de mi esposa rompió el silencio de la habitación, me gire y le regale una sonrisa algo cansada por la falta de sueño pero llena de amor.

-Buenos días a ti también- con un beso selle mi saludo mañanero el cual ella respondió. Después del beso y sin indagar mas por el momento por mi desvelo inicio con su rutina diaria al igual que ella cada uno iniciamos con nuestra rutina para terminar todos desayunando en la cocina.

Todo transcurrió en completa calma, despedí a los dos como días antes lo había hecho y de nuevo la casa se quedo sola, hice de todo para entretenerme hasta la llegada de Regina la cual en menos de lo que me di cuenta ya había llegado más temprano para las clases de magia.

-Hola cariño, te parece si ¿comemos primero y después iniciamos con la magia?- nos sentamos e iniciamos nuestra comida la cual era del negocio de la abuelita.

-Emma, ¿pudiste dormir? Recuerda que trabajaras de noche- su mirada se notaba preocupada como últimamente estaba, le regale una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarla.

-No realmente pero no te preocupes voy a estar bien, ahora terminemos para iniciar con las clases- seguimos comiendo con comentarios entre bocado y bocado hasta que concluimos.

-Bien vamos al bosque será mas cómodo y seguro- la voz de mi esposa inundo la cocina dando las indicaciones necesarias. Tomamos las cosas indispensables y nos dirigimos en su mercedes al lugar que ya tenía asignado.

Al descender coloco de inmediato un campo que impedía que alguien se acercara era mejor ser cuidadosas.

-Bien me prometiste o más bien me debes algo- con un movimiento de manos hizo aparecer en mi cuello un collar en forma de manzana era muy hermoso ya que tenia incrustaciones de rubíes en el.

-¿Para qué es?- inspecciones mas el objeto, era claro que tenia magia en él, lo podía sentir al momento de tocarlo.

-Es un localizador, por el momento necesito saber donde estas en caso de emergencia, así estaré más tranquila ya que ahora trabajaras por las noches- estaba totalmente asombrada, no creía que realmente iba a cumplir con ponerme un GPS mágico pero GPS al final, intente reclamar pero su mirada detuvo todo movimiento de mi boca, no me quedaba más que resignarme.

-Esa bien no me lo quitare si eso te hace feliz- con una sonrisa resignada de mi parte y de ella de triunfo iniciamos con las clases.

-Recuerda Emma la magia son emociones necesito que te concentres y que todas aquellas que te inundas las utilices para llamar a tu magia pero controlada, por eso necesito que repares esta pequeña taza- de entre las cosas que portábamos posiciono una taza frente mío en un pequeño tronco la cual estaba en su totalidad partida a la mitad.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones inicie a detectar mis emociones las cuales ninguna era muy positiva que digamos, aun así seguí y cuando creí pertinente moví mis manos para reparar la taza que de inmediato regreso a su estado original.

-Muy bien ahora rómpela de nuevo, déjala como yo la coloque en el tronco- su petición me desconcertó pero de nuevo no dije nada y me concentre en mi clase, pero algo andaba mal aunque intentaba no lograba llamar a mi magia para romper la taza.

-¡Diablos!- en un momento de frustración mi magia salió disparada y rompió por completo la taza dejándola irreconocible; mire asustada hacia Regina y esta me miraba seria, no podría decir que enojada pero si la típica mirada de un profesor a su alumno.

-No te desesperes Emma, tus emociones pueden hacer eso, tu magia es muy poderosa y el controlar tanto poder puede llegar a costar trabajo ahora más que no solo estas manejando tu magia- se acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla para tranquilizarme lo cual surtió efecto en corto tiempo.

Pasamos un rato mas entre ejercicios básicos para el control de mi magia en los cuales muchos no salían como se esperaba y otros salían a la perfección, algo extraño ya que se suponía que al ser el nuevo devorador mi magia estaría restablecida lo cual no parecía ante tantas dificultades en esta primera clase.

-Sera mejor que por hoy aquí terminemos, mañana seguiremos tenemos que ir por Henry y que tú te prepares para ir a la comisaria- sin oponerme a su orden nos dirigimos al departamento, me encontraba totalmente cansada pero ya descansaría en el transcurso de la noche si no salía ningún percance.

Al llegar al departamento no salí del auto y fue nuestro hijo que se unió a nosotras para irnos de inmediato a la mansión a cenar y que yo me alistara. Platicamos de los acontecimientos del día con nuestro hijo y Regina me permitió usar el escarabajo ya que tenía el colgante, al llegar a la estación se encontraba Rubí esperándome, por un momento las ganas de alzar mis manos en su dirección me invadieron por lo cual las guarde en mis bolsillos traseros.

Rubí solo había pasado a ver como seguía y a ofrecer su ayuda para cubrirme algunas noches si lo necesitaba, yo intentaba que la conversación fuera lo más rápida posible, la ansiedad iba en aumento y el dolor en las manos me decía que de no salir mi amiga de la estación terminaría por cometer una locura.

Pero como si alguien escuchara mis suplicas el teléfono de rubí sonó y con esto último abandono el lugar prometiendo pasar pronto. Yo la despedí de lejos, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse saque mis manos notando como las marcar se hacían de un negro más intenso que poco a poco regresaban a su normalidad; logre soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo desde hace minutos y me prometí tener más cuidado al interactuar con seres mágicos.

Para mi suerte esa noche no existió problema alguno en el pueblo, aunque intente dormir un poco aprovechando la tranquilidad inusual del lugar no logre llegar al mundo de Morfeo, las constantes pesadillas me invadían en cualquier momento.

Al llegar la mañana y a penas mi padre llego me marche a casa, estaba muriendo por tocar mi cama y comer algo de desayuno, no tarde mas de 15min en llegar y el olor del desayuno ya invadía la casa.

-Bueno días, ¿Cómo fue tu noche?- la voz proveniente de la cocina guio mis pasos para encontrarme con Regina a la cual salude al igual que a Henry que ya se encontraba en la mesa comiendo sin reparo alguno.

-Muy tranquilo la verdad, ahora lo que quiero es comer y dormir un rato- la ceja de Regina se formo en un arco en pregunta ante el hecho de que no dormí cuando no existió una razón para que no lo hiciera.

-Sera mejor que te sientes para que comas y descanses y asi estés lo mas repuesta para la clase de la tarde- sin más comentarios los tres desayunamos sin mucha platica por lo menos yo estaba más concentrada en terminar mi comida para poder descansar o por lo menos intentarlo. Al poco rato los dos se marcharon, me duche rápidamente y dormí por un par de horas solamente las constantes pesadillas habían hecho imposible dormir.

Al llegar Regina seguimos el mismo procedimiento del día anterior y llegando al campo de entrenamiento de nuevo coloco la barrera y en esta ocasión el control de mi magia fue más preciso y casi sin ninguna falla, lo cual hizo que me sintiera orgullosa y que la mirada de Regina denotara lo mismo.

-Me alegro mucho que nos fuera mejor este día, si sigues así pronto tendrás de nuevo el control total de tus poderes.

Con un beso que había sido ansiado desde la mañana regresamos a la mansión en donde Henry ya nos esperaba para cenar.

Desperté diaforética me encontraba en mi sillón de la comisaria, ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que caí dormida pero estoy segura que las pesadillas o por lo menos esta ultima había sido más intensa, mas real, como si me dijera que algo podía pasar, mis manos comenzaron a doler un poco igual que el día en que rubí me visito lo cual entendí que era porque así sentía a los seres que portaban magia.

No salí de la comisaria hasta que la sensación se aparto de mi, prefería ser precavida ya que de ser algo de cuidado el teléfono hubiera sonado así que solo era alguien pasando por el lugar. Inicie a hacer ejercicios de relajación para calmar mi ansiedad de magia que me embargaba, después de ese evento de nuevo no dormí y solo un reporte de robo se registro en la noche y gracias al cielo nada involucraba magia.

Al llegar a mi hogar de nuevo Regina se me quedo mirando preguntando solo con la mirada por mi estado, esta vez no dejaría pasar el asunto su posición firme me lo confirmaba.

-Estoy bien, no dormí por que se reporto un robo y fui a atenderlo- aunque era la verdad no lo era en su totalidad pero Regina no hizo más por indagar lo cual me facilito las cosas para poder descansar para poder después pensar como hablar con ella sobre las pesadillas que me invadían a penas cerrar los ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar y claro actualizar mas rápido trabajo mejor bajo presión.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Hermosos lectores, doy gracias a los que comentan y me animan a actualizar mas rápido. Doy gracias a los nuevos lectores a los que leen y no comentan y mas a los que me dejan sus ánimos pidiendo un próximo capitulo, espero no tardar en actualizar ya que el fic esta en su totalidad estructurado solo para redacción,** **Sin nada mas que decir que lamento si hay faltas de ortografía los dejo para leer.**

 _ **Se acercan los últimos capítulos de la historia**_

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XIII

Los días fueron pasando entre entrenamientos, comidas y algún que otro detalle que enviaba a Regina como flores para alegrar su día o por lo menos para que supiera que pienso en ella y que aun me siento arrepentida por todos los problemas que le cause en todo este tiempo.

Con ese pensamiento y con la fecha próxima a un aniversario en meses de matrimonio decidí mandar hacer un collar con unas alas y corona encima, era en su totalidad de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras en la corona, este regalo se lo iba a dar yo, valía la pena sortear a medio mundo solo por darle la sorpresa ese día, así que con ayuda de mi hijo que era el recadero entre en joyero y yo estaba listo el regalo antes de lo esperado.

-¿Te das cuenta que ya cumpliremos otro mes de casadas y no celebramos ninguno?- Regina me miro fijamente para después seguir haciendo la cena, el olor que desprendía el horno era delicioso y no podía quitar los ojos de la figura que tenía enfrente mío.

-Tienes razón pero solo diré que todo fue porque estabas en el hospital así que era imposible celebrar nada- tomando un trago de su sidra de manzana me miro para regalarme un beso que se profundizo rápidamente y que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la alarma del horno.

En todos esos días no había dormido prácticamente y aunque no le había dicho aun la razón a Regina ella cada vez se encontraba más atenta a mi comportamiento.

-Deberías pedir que te cubran por esta noche y descansar Emma- la voz de mi esposa interrumpió mi adormilado pensamiento, los ojos de Henry y de ella me miraban preocupados durante la cena pero como hice hasta el momento no le di importancia.

-Estoy bien, al rato duermo un rato si no sale nada importante en el trabajo- la mirada desconfiada de ambos hizo que terminara antes mi cena y que partiera lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar a la comisaria todo se encontraba en calma, ningún recado por parte de mi padre así que me senté y sentí como se aproximaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tome un par de pastillas y me relaje para poder iniciar el papeleo que había dejado pendiente.

Las horas habían pasado y había caído dormida según el reloj no fue más de una hora y solo el ruido del teléfono sonando me saco de mi pesadilla nocturna, estaba agitada, sudada y hasta algo pálida; rápidamente conteste para enterarme de un incendio que estaba comenzando en la zona norte del pueblo, inmediatamente y aun mareada por los repentinos movimiento salí hacia el lugar.

En el camino llame a mi padre para poder tener refuerzos, este enseguida se puso en marcha y mientras confirmaba que los bomberos ya fueran en camino. Llegue yo primero y el incendio ya se empezaba a expandir a otras dos casas así que en lo que llegaban los bomberos y mi padre comencé a sacar a todas las personas posibles y alejar a los curiosos que salían de las casas próximas no por seguridad si no por curiosidad ante el incidente.

Cuando llegaron los bomberos entraron a las casas que ya se veían afectadas y sacaron a los que estaban encerrados entre las llamas, el lugar estaba lleno de voluntarios que intentaban ayudar con la coordinación de mi padre y mía así como las ambulancias llegaban al lugar para atender a los heridos que por el momento no eran de gravedad.

Cuando pensamos que los habitantes estaban seguros el llanto de un niño llego a mis oídos, tanto David y yo miramos hacia una de las casas que aun no se quemaba en su totalidad y de la cual habían sacado a una mujer inconsciente, inmediatamente corrimos al lugar y al intentar entrar la parte delantera de la casa comenzó a derrumbarse impidiendo la entrada a David, yo sin pensarlo corrí con dirección a donde provenía el llanto encontrando a un pequeño de menos de dos años arrinconado en una habitación apartada, corrí al baño y moje una da las toallas que ahí se encontraban y con esta envolví al pequeño al cual cargue inmediatamente.

Mi respiración era agitada, el humo y el calor estaban quemando mi garganta y secando mis ojos, la casa se caía a pedazos y no lograba encontrar una salida en donde el fuego no estuviera, me quite la cazadora cuando sentí como esta comenzaba a quemarse de un lateral lo cual alcanzo mi piel, tome lo mejor que pude al pequeño y con la desesperación del momento hice uso de mi magia rogando que todo ser mágico estuviera alejado por precaución, lance mi magia a un lateral el cual cedió y de forma frenética corrí para salir antes de que se derrumbara por fin el techo, tuve que brincar y rasparme parte de mi brazo derecho y rostro pero era necesario ante el derrumbe que sucedió después.

Tanto bomberos y paramédicos ayudaron a nuestra atención, comprobando inmediatamente que el niño solo tenía una leve intoxicación por humo y una que otra quemadura de primer grado, en cambio yo estaba con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado y la laceración en rostro y brazo junto a la intoxicación moderada por humo, lo cual valió para un viaje al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital Regina, Henry y mi madre ya se encontraban esperándonos, no dejaron que se acercaran a mi por atenderme de forma inmediata y colocarme en una habitación.

-¿Cómo estás?- el ruido de la puerta al entrar los tres miembros de mi familia y la voz de Regina hicieron que mirara en su dirección, sonreí para quitar un poco la preocupación que se reflejaba en su mirar.

-Eh estado mejor pero no me quejo- Henry me abrazo con cuidado y solo escuchaba como decía que se alegraba que estaba bien, eso mismo dijo mi madre que ya no se mostraba tan alejada como días anteriores. Después de una breve platica ella se llevo a Henry y fue Regina la que se quedo a mi cuidado.

-Siempre metiéndote en problemas, por lo menos no fue tan grave y tanto tú como ese pequeño mañana podrán salir de alta- me regalo un beso y comenzó a platicarme como termino el incendio y los pormenores que David le había dicho por teléfono ya que él se había quedado a cargo mientras a mi me atendían.

Al día siguiente salí de alta y al llegar a casa Regina me curo casi en su totalidad con magia dejando algunas molestias casi imperceptibles solo como castigo ante mi imprudencia lo cual solo demostraba que se seguía preocupando por mí, pero ahora tenía que pasar un par de días de descanso.

Al llegar la noche y al entrar a la habitación después de comprobar que tanto la casa estuviera cerrada y Henry dormido encontré a Regina desnudándose para alistar para dormir se encontraba solo en ropa interior y aun no se daba cuenta que había entrado.

De forma silenciosa me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda sorprendiéndola en el momento que segundos después se relajo para mirarme atreves del espejo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo de forma seductora mientras giraba su cuerpo y quedaba frente mío y comenzaba a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de mi camisa.

-Sí y no solo lo que veo si no lo que toco- mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su piel llegando a la espalda y de ahí a su sostén el cual salió de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, yo también ya me encontraba en ropa interior y al igual que Regina mi sostén quedo en el olvido ocasionando que ambas pieles se rosaran provocando que una descarga eléctrica atravesara mi columna ante la excitación.

Sosteniéndola de la cadera y comiendo sus labios junto con los míos la fui guiando hasta la cama en donde caímos de forma cuidadosa, viaje atreves de su cuello sintiendo como su pulso carotideo aumentaba según mi tacto se hacía mas frenético o suave sobre su piel, seguí bajando hasta encontrar el inicio de sus senos los cual mire, acaricie y bese de forma cuidadosa regalando entre momentos pequeñas mordidas que tenían como objetivo aumentar el placer que en ese momento Regina sentía.

Al comprobar que ambos senos fueron bien atendidos descendí aun mas encontrándome con un abdomen plano de piel bronceada el cual también mordí y bese mientras quitaba la ultima prenda que cubría la intimidad de mi mujer.

Al sentir mi aliento cerca de su intimidad el cuerpo de Regina vibro de antelación a lo que se aproximaba, pase mis manos por sus torneadas piernas llegando a los glúteos los cuales apreté levemente solo para acercarla a mí.

-¡Por favor!- su voz salió en un susurro y su mano derecho atrapo mis cabellos guidándome hacia donde quería, podía notar su excitación lo cual acrecentó la mía, sin demorar comencé a saborearla besando, mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro que conformaba su intimidad dando más atención ya sea con la boca o manos en su pequeño botón rosa que seguía pidiendo a gritos su atención.

El sabor de Regina era exquisito, adictivo a mi paladar y los gemidos que salían por labios de mi esposa solo hacían que aumentara la velocidad de mis movimientos, hasta que sentí como el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo mío se contraía completamente para liberar un orgasmo.

Subí por su cuerpo dejando besos y alguna marca en su piel para llegar a sus labios los cuales atrape dejando que ella saboreara los restos de su propia esencia.

-Vamos a dormir, estoy algo cansada aun y el objetivo se cumplió y era que tu disfrutaras de este primer encuentro, ya tendremos tiempo para mas- aun con la mirada un poco confiada Regina me abrazo pegando su cuerpo al mío permitiendo que mi rostro quedara entre su cuello.

-Te lo concedo solo por que mañana trabajo y tu aun tienes que reponer energías, solo te diré cariño que espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro- con una ligera risa y algunas caricias inocentes por parte de ambas caímos dormidas.

La voz lejana de Regina me despertó, su mirada se encontraba preocupada, mire a mi alrededor y vi que aun no amanecía y que solo había pasado un máximo de dos horas desde que caímos dormidas, estaba sudada como siempre y todo mi cuerpo se encontraba en tensión sin contar la taquicardia y taquiepnea que me acompañaban, había tenido otra pesadilla.

-Lo siento si te desperté y si te asuste, estoy bien- inmediatamente me dio un poco de agua para que me relajara pero el dolor de cabeza que iniciaba ya no se podría parar.

-¿Cómo que bien? Estabas prácticamente gritando y tus movimientos eran erráticos- su mirada preocupada hizo que decidiera contarle la verdad por fin sobre las pesadillas que me acompañaban.

-No es la primera vez que me pasa, en realidad la causa de que no duermo es que a penas intento dormir no pasa mucho para que pesadillas me ataquen – su rostro se transformo, estaba furiosa y ahora tendría que aceptar su enojo y todo el interrogatorio que se aproximaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar y claro actualizar mas rápido trabajo mejor bajo presión y lamento si no puedo dejar el drama de lado.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Hermosos lectores, doy gracias a los que comentan y me animan a actualizar mas rápido. Doy gracias a los nuevos lectores a los que leen y no comentan y mas a los que me dejan sus ánimos pidiendo un próximo capitulo, espero no tardar en actualizar ya que el fic esta en su totalidad estructurado solo para redacción,** **Sin nada mas que decir que lamento si hay faltas de ortografía los dejo para actualizar el día jueves.**

 _ **Se acercan los últimos capítulos de la historia**_

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XIV

Después de explicar de forma detallada el contenido de mis pesadillas que iban desde persecuciones del devorador en donde terminaban con mi muerte, otras en donde yo dañaba a gente que sabia tenia magia incluida Regina aunque sabía que no podía dañarla y otras tantas pesadillas en donde el rechazo de todos me atacaba logrando que me transformara en el devorador no solo en poder si no en forma física.

Regina se movía de un lado a otro desesperada, pasaba una mano entre sus oscuros cabellos para intentar tranquilizarse y solo debes en cuando me dedicaba una mirada para después seguir caminando y murmurando quejas que realmente no entendía.

-¿Hay algo más que me tengas que contar?, y no me mientas ya hiciste suficiente- mire hacia abajo ya que sabía que tenía que decirle sobre las marcas de mis manos y eso la haría enojar mas.

-En realidad si, hace unas noches note que al estar un ser con magia cerca de mi mis tatuajes se activan y entro en estado de ansiedad queriendo ir en su dirección y bueno ya sabes absorber esa magia… aun no se a que tanta distancia lo puedo detectar- su mirada irradiaba fuego, podría jurar que de no ser su esposa ya estaría con una bola de fuego pegada a mi cuerpo.

-Realmente estoy casada con una idiota, te dije que me contaras todo lo que te pasara y me lo prometiste y de nueva cuenta no cumpliste, no entiendes que te puedes poner en peligro- antes de pudiera decir algo mas a nuestra pequeña "platica" salió de forma rápida de la habitación, de forma lenta y para darle unos minutos salí de la cama y me vestí para ir alcanzarla, la encontré en su despacho con un poco de sidra de manzana.

-Enserio lo siento, pero pensé que podría con esto por mi cuenta, no quiero depender de ti ni darte más problemas de los que ya tienes por mi culpa, necesito que te pongas un poquito en mi lugar también, siempre me las arregle sola y ahora aun no me acostumbro que alguien se preocupe por mi- la mirada de Regina solo me miro unos instantes y regreso a posarla en su bebida.

-Lo puedo entender porque así también ha sido mi vida pero a diferencia tuya intento confiar más en ti, no solo porque eres ahora mi esposa si no que eras y aun eres lo más cercano a una amiga, por eso necesito que tu también confíes en mí, no me importa si no lo haces con los demás pero por lo menos conmigo quiero que sea diferente- dando un último trago y sin dirigirme de nuevo la mirada subió por las escaleras y se metió en la habitación, sabía que necesitaba tiempo a solas y yo preferí quedarme en el salón de todos modos yo ya no podría dormir.

Si decir que no dormí fue poco pues el cansancio mental por todo lo que había pasado en la noche me asechaba, el remordimiento era inevitable ya que sabía que había herido de nuevo a Regina y que lo poco que estábamos logrando con esto se ponía en peligro, pero no me sorprendía por todo el historial en donde la culpable de que las cosas no funcionen era mía.

Escuche los inconfundibles tacones que hacían ruido al bajar por las escaleras, Regina y yo nos quedamos mirando, yo le regale una pequeña sonrisa la cual no correspondió y siguió derecho a la cocina, solo suspire y me encamine a la habitación para arreglarme y quitar un poco de tensión de mi cuerpo bajo la ducha.

Al terminar baje de inmediato para encontrarme tanto a Henry y Regina ya desayunando, me había tardado más de lo esperado y ellos ya tenían que partir a sus actividades diarias, no existió conversación entre nosotras y Henry algo desconcertado no pregunto nada.

Antes de que se marcharan le pedí a mi chico que al salir de clases fuera por el regalo de su madre, le entregue el dinero correspondiente y se fue al coche antes de que Regina lo alcanzara.

-Nos vemos en la tarde- sin mirarme y sin despedirse por primera vez se marcho dejándome ahí parada en el marco de la puerta, suspire de nueva cuenta como había hecho durante toda la noche y de inmediato me metí a la casa.

Solo las labores de casa lograron distraerme un poco del problema que me aquejaba en estos momentos con Regina y del cual no sabía cómo arreglarlo. A pesar de todo no cancele el envió de las respectivas flores del día, ahora me nos que nunca tenía que suspenderla solo que este contenía una pequeña nota de disculpa.

Al llegar la tarde Regina solo me envió un mensaje en donde me avisa que no podríamos practicar ya que se había atravesado algo de urgencia con respecto al incendio y que comiera sin ella. Una gran decepción llego ya que tenía planeado hablar con ella para intentar arreglar las cosas pero al parecer no se podría.

No tardo mucho en llegar Henry que ahora ya a solas me entrego el regalo y pregunto qué había pasado, le conté a grandes rasgos la pelea que se dio entre su madre y yo y aunque al inicio también se molesto, me dio su apoyo para ayudarme a contentar a su madre.

Pero la llamada de mi madre interrumpió nuestra comida pidiéndome que cubriera a David esta noche ya que había enfermado de una gripa que lo había tirado en cama, yo me encontraba mucho mejor así que acepte, me marche antes de que Regina llegara y pedí a Henry que avisara el motivo del que estaría en la comisaria.

La noche llego rápido y no recibí en todo ese tiempo algún mensaje de mi esposa lo cual demostraba que aun estaba lo suficiente enfadada y sospechaba que lo estaría más por marcharme a trabajar cuando tenía dos días para descansar.

No negare que solté alguna lagrima durante mi insomnio y el miedo de perderla aumento de un momento a otro. Me pase toda la noche pensando en cómo hacerme perdonar pero no lograba encontrar una forma solo que el tiempo hiciera parte de su trabajo para poder hablar de nuevo.

Era sábado y al llegar a casa todo se encontraba en silencio subí a la habitación y me di cuenta que no había nadie, fui a la habitación de Henry y este se encontraba durmiendo.

-Chico ¿Dónde está tu mamá?- moviendo ligeramente su hombro logre despertarlo un poco o lo suficiente para decirme que había tenido que ir a la alcaldía a terminar unos informes y papeleos que habían quedado pendientes.

Lo deje estar y permití que siguiera disfrutando de su inicio de fin de semana dentro de su cama, baje a la cocina y ahí se encontraba un desayuno ya preparado para solo meter a calentar en el horno así que desayune y después de lavar mis platos tome la decisión de ir a verla, era lo ideal para visitarla ya que no abría prácticamente nadie en el edificio y podría hablar sin que Henry presenciara alguna pelea que se pudiera dar.

Me bañe y arregle, tome el collar que estaba dispuesta a adelantarle como regalo de disculpa ya vería después que darle por el aniversario, deje una nota en la cocina avisando de mi salida y de inmediato me puse en marcha.

Subí al escarabajo y a penas iniciaba a arrancar el motor la figura de un hombre se poso delante del auto, por reflejo pise el freno lo que ocasiono que se apagara el motor, al levantar la vista me di cuenta que era Hook el que se encontraba delante mío.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Si no me doy cuenta te pude lastimar- baje inmediatamente hecha una furia, aunque los acontecimientos pasados no nos habían dejado en la mejor situación aun le tenía cierto cariño y no le deseaba mal y menos por mi mano.

-Hola amor, ¿me extrañaste?, no creo que me puedas lastimar más de lo que ya lo hiciste- el claro olor a ron llego a mi nariz a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, su mirada era fría y con malicia a causa del alcohol hasta podría definirla.

-Mi intensión nunca fue hacerte daño, así se dieron las cosas Killan y solo queda adaptarse a los cambios- una carcajada salió de su garganta antes de sacar de su abrigo una botella de ron de la cual dio un gran trago.

-Claro, pero sabes, me queda la satisfacción de saber que ella no te va a hacer feliz, lo más seguro es que ahora este retozando en su despacho con Robín- una mirada interrogativa no puede evitar dar y un pinchazo en el pecho me decía que no escuchara lo que Killan hablaba, pero no hice caso.

-No sé de que hablas, Hood se fue ya hace tiempo con su esposa y su hijo, creo que el alcohol te está pasando factura- intente dar un paso hacia atrás para dirigirme de nuevo al interior del auto pero la voz de mi acompañante lo impidió.

-Pobre princesa, al parecer su reina le oculto que hace un par de días nuestro arquero favorito regreso solo con su hijo y de inmediato busco a Regina la cual al verlo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos- mi gire enfadada para verlo, quería ver en su mirada la mentira motivada por el despecho, pero no había tal cosa, despecho y dolor si pero no la mentira que tanto deseaba.

-No conoces a Regina, no a esta nueva Regina, es mi esposa y será mejor que aprendas a vivir con eso- al girarme de nuevo con el dolor en el pecho ante la duda a la cual quería negar con todas mi fuerzas el garfio de Killan impidió mi huida.

-Sabes que no miento Swan y cuando te des cuenta de tu error regresaras a mí y yo estaré esperándote para dejarte de lado así como lo hiciste tu- ante la violencia de sus palabras y lo alterada que comenzaba a ponerme jale bruscamente mi mano ocasionando que el garfio hiciera un corte y de este comenzara a salir abundante sangre.

No me pare a pensar y subí de inmediato al escarabajo y arranque sin importar si en el momento lastimaba a Hook, en menos de lo esperado ya me encontraba a las afueras de la alcaldía y ahí fue que razone que estaba ensuciando el auto de la sangre que aun no paraba. Tome un trapo que siempre tenía en la guantera e hice presión para poder contener la hemorragia hasta que llegara con Regina y pedirle que me curara a pesar de que no era grande la herida si era muy escandalosa.

Salí del auto verificando que nadie estuviera cerca y que el regalo aun estuviera en mi bolsillo, camine de forma lenta por los pasillos del edificio hasta que me encontré a unos cuantos metros de la oficia de la alcaldesa, saque el regalo de mi chaqueta por nervios ante lo que se aproximaba, estaba nerviosa y lo dicho por el pirata no me había ayudado en nada; camine lo faltante y vi un par de siluetas a través del vidrio, dude por un momento si entrar sin tocar o esperar a que la otra persona saliera.

Había tomado la decisión de esperar ya que no sabía que tan importante era la junta que se mantenía en esas cuatro paredes hasta que una voz conocida llego a mis oídos en forma de susurros junto a la voz de Regina… era la voz de Robín.

Abrí la puerta de forma lenta y me odie por hacerlo, me odie por no quedarme en casa como siempre ya que la escena que vi me partió el corazón. Robín se encontraba a punto de besar a Regina que hasta el momento no note si quería o no ese beso, estaba en shock y solo se dieron cuenta de mi presencia cuando la caja que contenía el collar junto con el trapo que tapaba mi herida cayeron al suelo haciendo que por el edificio se escuchara el golpe de las cosas.

La mirada de Regina cayó de inmediato sobre mi y en mi brazo que de nueva cuenta comenzó a sangran de forma abundante, solo su voz hizo que regresara a la realidad y salí corriendo del lugar, la voz de Regina se escuchaba cerca y sabia que no podría ir lejos si seguía con el collar que me había regalado lo tome entre mis dedos y me lo quite y antes de salir del edificio choque con alguien y con esto el collar salió disparado.

La cara de rubí era un poema, mi estado supongo que era el causante pero no deje que se acercara, las marcar me quemaban las manos corrí mas rápido y subí al auto si importar que la sangre manchara el lugar.

Conduje sin rumbo especifico hasta que llegue a donde todo comenzó, estacione el auto en el mirador y salí para caminar por el bosque, estaba tan concentrada en mi que no sentí como las marcar comenzaban a actuar de forma impetuosa, las lagrimas invadían mi mirada y el dolor de perder de nuevo me embargaba.

-Emma ¿Estás bien?- la voz de mi amiga me sorprendió, entre en pánico y no respondí solo comencé a caminar más rápido intentando alejarme de ella, pero no capto mi indirecta y se aproximo aun mas a tal grado que comencé a correr y ella me imito.

Escuchaba su voz pidiendo que me detuviera, estaba entrando en pánico, las pesadillas llegaron a un despierta y la inestabilidad que sentía por lo sucedido con Regina solo hacía que todo se complicara.

Una furia me embriago, quería destruir todo, a todos pero principalmente a mi por destruir mi propio final feliz y de paso ser la causa de que Regina ahora no podría estar con el arquero. Una mano por fin detuvo mi andar pero el descontrol que tenia hizo que mi magia impactara en el pecho de rubí la cual salió desprendida unos metros, mi mano quedo alzada y la magia que rubí poseía a causa de su condición de licántropo comenzó a fluir hacia mí, sentía como me inundaba y como esta hizo que mi herida se curara inmediatamente, ante el horror de escuchar a rubí gritar cerré la mano y la magia paro de drenarse.

La ansiedad aumento, quería expandir de nuevo mi mano y terminar el trabajo pero sabía que no era yo quien lo deseaba si no el poder del devorador, tome mi teléfono y rogué por que tuviera señal y para mi suerte así era, marque el numero de Henry el cual ya se escuchaba totalmente despierto cuando contesto.

-Henry necesito que hables con Regina, que venga al bosque por rubí, la marque Henry fue un accidente … necesita ayuda dejare aquí mi teléfono para que la localicen no estamos muy lejos del pozo – no deje que Henry hiciera preguntas y deje mi celular en el lugar y me marche de forma rápida, aun sentía el descontrol en mi y tenía que alejarme antes de terminar de matar a rubí, tenia cosas que hacer como reparar mis errores para que estos no cobraran la vida de nadie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar y claro actualizar mas rápido trabajo mejor bajo presión y lamento si no puedo dejar el drama de lado.**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOOOW nunca pensé que llegarían tantos comentarios y tan largos enserio me hicieron muy feliz aunque se que me querían matar, créanme el que Hood regresara era necesario pero ya veremos que va a pasar con el, también me sorprende como much s quisieron matar a Regina en los comentarios pero todo en esta vida tiene un porque. Como prometí que trabajo mejor bajo presión y ahora si me metieron mucha con tanto comentario les dejo este capitulo, y de igual manera si sigue así el jueves tendrán capitulo.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se animaron a comentar por primera ocasión, espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en los últimos capítulos me son de suma importancia, y bueno que mas puedo decir que gracias a todos los que comentan y les gusta el fic.**

 _ **Se acercan los últimos capítulos de la historia**_

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XV

Seguí corriendo, mi vista se nublaba por las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro, lagrimas que pensé nunca sacar de nuevo con tanta intensidad, caí repetidas veces a causa de los diferentes obstáculos en el terreno rocoso llenándome en el proceso de lodo, igual que aquella noche solo que ahora no me perseguía el devorador si no mi propia conciencia y dolor.

Así estuve todo lo restante del día, no me di cuenta en qué momento la luna se alzo en lo alto, era la luna ideal para que rubí sacara su lobo interior el cual yo ahora prácticamente tengo.

Sentí como su magia me invadía y se hacía más potente, mis reflejos más agudos al igual que mi intuición a pesar de eso no sabía qué hacer, a donde ir, así que seguí caminando hasta llegar a una de las entradas de las minas.

Ahora ya oculta observe como mis marcar eran más gruesas, más profundas muestra clara que la magia se volvía oscura a pesar de yo desear lo contrario, de desear que esta magia regresara a su dueña y que nunca la hubiera lastimado.

Estaba decidida, tenía que ir con Gold a buscar ayuda, tenía que salvar a rubí y aunque me duela traerle el final feliz a Regina aunque no sea conmigo, la llegada de Robín lo cambio todo.

Corrí de nuevo en dirección al pueblo evitando todo contacto, estaba ya oscuro, y tanto negocios como las pocas casas que se encontraban en el centro se encontraban en total oscuridad, camine sin detenerme hacia mi destino que no era otro que la tienda de Gold, estaba dispuesta a todo por salvar a rubí.

Al llegar frente al local que al igual que los demás se encontraban cerrados, hice uso de mis antiguas técnicas de robo sacando de entre mis cosas un pequeño gancho el cual metí en la cerradura, con un par de según de lucha logre abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, al parecer tardo un poco en llegar – la voz de Gold hizo que mi corazón por una fracción de segundo se detuviera del susto, me gire lentamente y él ya se encontraba en su mostrador como si recibiera a un cliente.

-Si ya sabias que vendría ¿porque no dejar la puerta abierta?- con paso lento me fui acercando al mostrador de cristal en donde descansaba una caja de madera y un pergamino.

-No quería quitarle el merito y la diversión al asunto- me regalo su sonrisa mas irónica, tenia ganas de que fuera él a quien marcara y no a rubí.

-Pero tranquila querida su mirada queriéndome matar no va a hacer que la señorita Lucas se salve o que el apuesto Robín regrese por donde vino- el recordarme los hechos del día hizo que mi magia y el deseo de esta me impacientara y que de nuevo el remordimiento regresara pero con mucho más fuerza.

-Ya lo sé, pero necesito que me ayudes a salvar a rubí- mi desesperación hizo que comenzara a caminar de un lugar a otro, la ansiedad me seguía y sentía como de forma leve la magia de rubí llegaba a mí, una parte de mi quería ir hasta ella para absorber esa magia pero aun me resistía.

-Tranquila querida, pero quiero saber ¿Por qué cree que yo sé cómo arreglar este desperfecto que sola ocasiono?- mi mirada ardía de nuevo, sabía que iba a llorar de la rabia que sentía por la verdad de sus palabras.

-Le dije claramente que tenía que controlar su magia, dejar de ser impulsiva y no me hizo caso- camine directamente hacia él y lo tome de su saco acercándolo lo más posible a mi rostro.

-¡Crees que no lo sé!, crees que no intente controlarme a pesar de mis pesadillas, lo intente pero falle- al soltarlo tan sorpresivamente y con tanta fuerza hizo que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás y que se recargara sobre el estante que tenía en la parte posterior.

-¿Cuéntame esas pesadillas Emma?- lo mire curiosa su mirada yo no se veía con total burla como al inicio, así que al igual que a Regina le conté con detalle todas las pesadillas que me había acosado hasta el día de hoy.

-Querida esas pesadillas solo eran reflejo de tu propia inseguridad, tu propio miedo al dañar a otros y a su rechazo, si hubieras creído mas en ti y tu capacidad todo esto se hubiera evitado, tenlo por seguro… por lo menos lo de rubí- en el fondo sabía que así era, que todo era mi culpa y el rezago de mis miedo que estaban ahí ocultos esperando el momento de salir como hace tiempo no salían.

-Pero eso ya no importa Gold, necesito salvar a rubí siento su magia llegar a mí y está sufriendo- las lagrimas que hasta el momento se había contenido comenzaron a salir de forma silenciosa, fue cuando Gold tomo la caja en sus manos y la acerco a mí.

Con cuidado y curiosa tome la caja y comencé a abrirla, mi sorpresa fue mucha cuando al ver su interior me encontré con la daga, por un momento mi impulso fue tomarla pero recordé lo que dijo cuando esta misma me quemo.

-No entiendo ¿Qué debo hacer con ella? No la puedo tocar, tú mismo lo dijiste- Gold saco de la parte inferior de la vitrina una pequeña poción color carmín, lo mire con curiosidad y sin decir nada vertió el contenido sobre el mango de la daga.

-Sé lo que dije querida y estas en lo cierto, pero si quieres salvar a tu amiga solo hay una forma de que rubí no tenga que pasar por lo mismo que tú- mire la daga y comprendí al instante a que se refería.

-Tengo que romper el ciclo ¿no es así?- sabia que significaba el romper el ciclo, era destruir al devorador y el devorador era yo, intente tomar la daga pero la mano de mi acompañante me detuvo.

-Necesito que este segura, porque la poción que tiene la daga solo le permitirá tomarla solo una vez y por un reducido tiempo- lo mire interrogante, sabía que algo había más, no podía ser así de "fácil" y gratis.

-¿Ha pensado en Henry o en Regina?- las lagrimas salieron de nuevo, eran amargas, me dolía el pensar que me tendría que separar de ellos pero era lo justo, había cometido error tras error y ahora alguien inocente estaba pagando por ellos, y la felicidad de Regina también podía llegar si yo la dejara libre.

-Lo sé, me duele el saber que los dejare, se que Henry lo entenderá o eso espero y estará bien cuidado tiene a gente demasiado poderosa que daría todo por el… Regina ella podrá ser feliz ahora que Hood regreso, no tengo derecho de negarle su felicidad de nuevo- con un suspiro tomo el pergamino y me lo extendió, eran las indicaciones precisas para poder llevar a cabo la ruptura del ciclo.

Comencé a leerlas detenidamente, quería estar segura de que en esta ocasión no abría error alguno. Todo iba bien hasta que llegue a uno de los puntos que me provoco un estremecimiento.

-¡No! No puedo hacerle esto- mi mirada nunca miro a Gold si no fue hasta que su mano se poso en mi rostro levantándolo.

-Tiene que ser así, ese fue nuestro error por eso todo termino así y hasta hace poco lo descubrí, si no lo quieres entonces termina de absorber la magia de rubí y evítale mas dolor, pero si no, en un par de días tendremos que hacer el ritual, yo estaré ahí- soltó mi rostro y no se movió mas esperando mi reacción.

-Está bien, pero ¿Cuál es el precio?- la sonrisa que me dedico no sabía cómo interpretarla ya que era extraño verlo con una tan ¿sincera?.

-No hay precio, ya que todo llega cuando debe de llegar- tomo de otra pequeña caja un teléfono el cual me extendió y que tome con algo de duda.

-No la podrán localizar con esto, y podrá platicar con Henry, sus padres o quien quiera y saber ¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Lucas?, por el momento solo hay un precio por el teléfono y es una gota de sangre, es para rubí para poder evitar que la magia se siga drenando por el momento- sabía que no me estaba mintiendo así que extendí mi mano y con un pequeño corte vacio sangre en un pequeño recipiente.

La magia hizo que esta herida también se cerrara de forma inmediata y sentí como absorbía de forma drástica la magia de mi amiga.

Salimos del lugar juntos Gold con dirección a la casa de rubí y yo iba a buscar mi auto a ver si se encontraba ahí.

Camine por bastante tiempo hasta que llegue al escarabajo que se encontraba aun en el mirador, con ayuda de los sentidos aumentados verifique que no existiera nadie a los alrededores y al comprobarlo subí al auto y arranque con dirección a las afueras de la ciudad pero sin atravesar la línea limite.

Al llegar a un lugar en donde supuse no sería visible el escarabajo saque el teléfono que Gold me había proporcionado y marque el numero de Henry.

-¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás? Regresa a la casa- la voz de Henry se escuchaba preocupada pero un poco de alivio al poder tener contacto conmigo

-Hola chico, ¿Cómo esta rubí?- la tristeza de la realidad me agobiaba, el saber que ya no vería a mi hijo me partía el corazón, no tenía el valor de decirle nada de mi plan.

-Estaba igual que tu cuando te ataco el devorador, pero el abuelo Gold no se que hizo pero ahora ya está mucho mejor- una sonrisa nació en mi, por fin estaría tranquila de que rubí se recuperaría en estos días y que Gold no rompió su palabra.

-¿Con quién hablas?- la voz de Regina se escuchaba a la distancia y claramente podía escuchar como sus tacones se iban acercando.

-Es mamá- no logre evitar que Henry dijera con quien estaba al teléfono, los pasos se hicieron mas rápidos y cercanos, por un momento me congele y mi corazón se acelero.

-¡Emma!- al escuchar su voz, el dolor llego de inmediato y antes de que dijera algo mas colgué el teléfono, las lagrimas ya estaban rodando por mis mejillas antes de darme cuenta.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero caí dormida por un par de horas hasta que el recuerdo de Regina y Robín y cómo estaba rubí me despertó, salí para tomar un poco de aire y comprobé que ya comenzaba a aclarar

-Buenos días querida- la voz de Gold llego entre las penumbras del bosque, no esperaba que me encontrara y menos que nos viéramos antes de lo previsto.

-Buenos días Gold, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- recargada en el auto, Gold se comenzó a acercar hacia mi quedando frente a frente.

-Solo decirte que la señorita Lucas esta mucho mejor y entregarte esto- con un movimiento de manos hizo aparecen junto a mí un par de llaves y una pequeña bolsa. El olor del chocolate comenzó a inundar mi alrededor; tome las llaves con un gesto de duda.

-No puede estar en el auto tanto tiempo, le presto una pequeña casa que nadie conoce hasta el momento ahí podrá estar cómoda- sin decir más se subió al asiento del copiloto y espero a que yo imitara sus movimientos.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones y entre caminos de terracería llegamos a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba lo suficientemente oculta y alejada del pueblo, contaba con todo lo indispensable para estos dos días que la iba a ocupar. Sin decir más que confirmar nuestra cita el se marcho y yo ingrese para descansar otro poco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar y claro actualizar mas rápido trabajo mejor bajo presión y lamento si no puedo dejar el drama de lado pero todo tiene su recompensa**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOOOW nunca pensé que llegarían tantos comentarios y tan largos enserio me hicieron muy feliz. Como prometí que trabajo mejor bajo presión y ahora si me metieron mucha con tanto comentario les dejo este capitulo, y de igual manera si sigue así el fin de semana tendrán capitulo.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se animaron a comentar por primera ocasión y comentaron de nuevo, espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en los últimos capítulos me son de suma importancia, y bueno que mas puedo decir que gracias a todos los que comentan y les gusta el fic.**

 **NOTA: LEAN EL ULTIMO COMENTARIO**

 _ **Se acercan los últimos capítulos de la historia**_

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XVI

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las pesadillas no acudieron, es como si Morfeo me protegiera ante lo que se aproximaba y quisiera que tuviera las energías necesarias para tal trabajo.

Baje a la cocina en donde hice algo rápido de comer, sin mucha dificultad dadas mis pocas habilidades en el arte culinario. Por cada bocado que daba el recuerdo de la comida de Regina llagaba a mí, ninguna comida se había comparado a la suya y dudo que alguien en el pueblo la llegue a superar ni siquiera la abuelita.

Al terminar mi comida y recoger todo me dirigí al lugar en donde me vería con Gold, no use el escarabajo ya que me invadieron las ganas de disfrutar del viento rosar mi piel, de que el olor a pino inundara mis pulmones acompañada del cantar de cada ave que pasaba a mi alrededor, así también de disfrutar de la tierra bajo cada pisada que daba.

Salí temprano de la cabaña justo para tener tiempo de disfrutar de todas estas cosas que antes no le había dado tanto significado, cuando llegue Gold ya se encontraba en el lugar, portaba el pergamino entre sus manos.

-Bienvenida querida- poco a poco nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro, y su mano que sostenía el pergamino se levanto para entregármelo, con un poco de temor lo tome y comencé a leerlo de nuevo para verificar que toda la información quedara clara y que ninguna duda surgía.

-Tenemos que entrenar si queremos que todo resulte como debe de ser- al igual que con Regina comencé con ejercicios básicos en donde la mayoría no lograba concretarla.

-¡Señorita Swan! Concéntrese, Regina le dijo que la magia son emociones, junte todo y úsela- seguí intentando y a pesar de los concejos que me daba no lograba concentrarme.

-Su problema es que no acepta su magia, y no me refiero a la magia del devorador, si no a la magia de la salvadora esa que le fue concedida desde el nacimiento, tiene miedo de ella- la frustración era grande tenía poco tiempo para aprender y no había avances.

-¡Lo dices porque tú no eres el que tiene que romper el ciclo del devorador!- cuando iba a seguir quejándome con Gold de lo difícil que me estaba siendo el poder hacer magia, una voz hizo que quedara sin voz.

-¿Cómo que romper el ciclo del devorador?-al mirar lentamente la figura de Regina me miraba con total intensidad que inmediatamente hui de su mirada, con cada paso que daba yo daba otro para retroceder.

-¿Qué significa eso Gold? ¿Qué es ese pergamino que tiene Emma entre sus manos?- el ambiente se hizo tenso y por un par de segundos se quedo en total silencio el bosque.

-Dejaremos por hoy el entrenamiento, pero piensa en lo que te dije Emma- antes de que Regina hiciera algo Gold me había transportado directamente a la cabaña. Solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta que retenía y comencé a caminar al interior de mi casa temporal.

-Aceptar mi magia, suena tan fácil- con cansancio total me recosté en uno de los sofás de la cabaña, intente no pensar en lo magnifica que se veía Regina a pesar de los rastros de cansancio que se veían en su mirada.

Tome el teléfono y marque el numero de Henry, no tardo más de dos timbrazos en contestar y comenzó a contarme como se encontraban todos en esos momentos, principalmente rubí y como a mi pesar y dolor Hood se encontraba visitando ya sea a Regina con la escusa de preguntar por mi amiga.

-Ma ¿Por qué no hablas con mamá?- tome un gran suspiro, al final los problemas o conflictos que surgen entre nosotras afectan a Henry que se veía feliz al tenernos a las dos juntas como si fuéramos una familia.

-Chico, eso deja lo solucione tu mamá y yo, no te preocupes pase lo que pase entre las dos quiero que sepas que te amamos – una ligera lagrima rodo por mi mejilla recordando el tiempo que pase con ellos.

-Pero solo quiero que sepas que no odio a tu madre ni nada por el estilo, solo necesito un poco de espacio para pensar nada mas-justo cuando estaba por colgar la voz de Regina llego por el auricular llamando con la voz a nuestro hijo; inmediatamente colgué.

No tardo mucho en el que mi propio teléfono sonara y el único que conocía su número era Gold conteste al instante.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- sin saludar mi pregunta fue directa, tenía que saber que sabia ahora Regina que podría complicar el plan o que le tendría que decir a Henry si Regina decidía contarle.

-Que amabilidad la suya, y le conté lo básico hasta cierto punto necesitamos que sepa lo que va a pasar, si es lista como se que lo es ya dedujo por su cuenta lo más importante, pero a nosotros no que nos interesa son esos detalles que no puede saber o ¿me equivoco?- sabia que le diría algo y aunque preferiría que no supiera nada hasta el día del ritual sabía que era necesario para su colaboración.

-Está bien tienes razón, espero que Henry no haga tantas preguntas si decide contarle – con un bufido y acordando otra cita para el día próximo en otro lugar más próximo a la cabaña corto la llamada.

Iban pasando las horas y mis intentos de practicar por mi cuenta no daban realmente frutos, seguía frustrada ante mi incapacidad de llamar a mi propia magia.

-Aceptar mi magia, pero ¿qué es mi magia para mí?- me senté en un pedazo de tronco que se encontraba próximo, estaba cansada tanto física, mental y emocionalmente, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-Mi magia es blanca y proviene del amor verdadero… mi magia es amor… pero amor¿ por quién?- me había llevado demasiado tiempo llegar a esa conclusión solo para que saliera otra pregunta. Pero como una epifanía la respuesta fue dada.

-Amor a mis padres, amor a mi hijo a mis amigos que me han dado su lealtad ante todo pero sobre todo amor hacia Regina, no solo amor carnal o pasional, también como compañera como amiga y si ella confiaba plenamente en mi ¿Por qué no confiar en su buen juicio?- cerrando los ojos y respirando para tranquilizar a mi corazón enfoque mi mente en una de mis chaquetas y esta apareció entre mis manos.

Una enorme sonrisa se poso en mis labios y las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse, no sabía bien si de alegría o de saber que tuvo que pasar todo eso para entenderme a mí, a mi magia y mis sentimientos.

Ahora más tranquila, sin temores pasados de una vida de soledad, humillaciones, de abandonos y con la dicha de que con mis próximas acciones podre reparar el daño que cause y cumplir con mi destino de ser la salvadora, seguí practicando y ahora ningún hechizo salió mal.

Regrese el poco tiempo a la cabaña para cenar y descansar, tome un baño caliente y por el espejo revise cada una de mis marcas y cicatrices, estaba lista para lo que se aproximaba porque lo mucho o poco que había tenido a mi familia lo había disfrutado.

Con magia invoque ropa para lo que quedaba de tiempo y sin mas caí profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me levante tarde, me sentía mucho mejor y totalmente recuperada físicamente, seguí mi rutina como si aun viviera en la mansión y espere a que la hora para ver a Gold llegara.

Al llegar como el día anterior el ya se encontraba esperándome y me miraba fijamente.

-Su esposa si es persistente Swan, intento seguirme… por cierto se ve diferente- el pensar que a pesar de todo Regina se preocupaba por encontrarme me hacia feliz o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

-Podría decirse que si- con un movimiento en mano invoque el pergamino que había dejado en la cabaña. Gold con una sonrisa de medio lado y con mirada aprobatoria extendió el brazo para tomar el pergamino.

-¿Qué sucedió para que se aceptara?- intentando aparentar indiferencia mientras extendía el pergamino espero mi respuesta.

-Seguí tu consejo y me di cuenta que mi magia era producto del amor y que este amor era para proteger a los que amo, a mi familia y que el amor hacia Regina es tan fuerte que si ella creía en mi yo creeré en ella- con una leve carcajada ante mi pequeño monologo me extendió de nuevo el pergamino.

-La ama tanto como para que ahora confié en sí misma, tanto como para dejarla libre- era una afirmación que mas que dolor me daba alegría de saber que ella podría ser feliz.

-Tanto como para dejarla libre, así debe de ser el amor si no este se convierte en odio y lo último que quiero es que me odie, prefiero que se quede con los buenos recuerdos- sin más conversación sobre el tema, comenzamos a practicar algunos hechizos más complicados y por cada hechizo logrado se añadía uno de mayo dificultad.

-Estoy seguro que de no ser porque se crio en este mundo, seria implacable en el bosque encantado, tiene tanta magia que para mi es toda una tentación … en el buen sentido debo aclarar- no pude evitar soltar la primera carcajada en días por su comentario, no tendría precio la cara de Regina o Neal al escucharlo.

-Bueno eso lo tomare como un cumplido- ya más relajada sentándome un momento tronco mire fijamente a Gold.

-Es momento de aprender lo del pergamino ¿verdad?- con un movimiento afirmativo de Gold comenzamos con la fase más complicada del entrenamiento, pasamos varias horas entre perfeccionar los movimientos y conjuros que tenía que realizar y también ultimando los detalles más pequeños para el día siguiente.

-Creo que con esto todo está terminado, mañana al medio día será el fin de todo esto, será mejor que me marche ya es hora de comer- con un movimiento de manos Gold desapareció dejándome totalmente sola. De nuevo fui a la cabaña pero me desvié al escarabajo.

-Hola chico, ¿podrás salir sin que te sigan, necesito verte?- con la confirmación de mi hijo me adentre por las calles más solitarias del pueblo hasta que llegue al puerto, ahí estaba esperando a Henry el cual no tardo en llegar con una bolsa de comida en la mano.

Al verme corrió más rápido y dejando la bolsa en la banca me abrazo tan fuerte que hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no llorar.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo mamá?¿vas a derrotar al devorador, pero como?- las miles de preguntas que Henry lanzaba evitaban que lograra enfocarme cual contestar primero.

-Henry… si es verdad voy a derrotar al devorador, lo hicimos mal la primera vez pero ahora encontramos una forma de destruirlo para siempre y así salvar a rubí, ¿Cómo esta ella?- en ningún momento perdí contacto con mi hijo, solo en el momento que comenzamos a comer una deliciosa hamburguesa.

-Está muy bien, dice que no está enojada contigo y que quisiera verte lo más pronto posible- una sonrisa floto en mis labio. Seguimos platicando de estos días, de mis padres pero intentamos evitar mencionar a Regina en todo momento, cuando ya se oscurecía lleve a Henry hasta la mansión, quería ver a Regina de lejos antes de mañana.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- con un fuerte abrazo que el correspondió lo sostuve por un par de minutos.

-Lo sé mamá, yo también te amo y quiero que regreses lo más pronto a casa- no pude decir nada el nudo que se instauro en mi garganta lo evito, me acerque a él y le bese la frente, él me regreso el gesto, justo cuando estaba bajando del escarabajo, la puerta se abrió de ella salió Regina y mis padres al igual que Hood, había logrado mi objetivo la había visto a pesar de que no estaba sola, asa que antes de que hicieran algo por detenerme arranque el escarabajo y regrese a mi refugio.

Al llegar seguí con mi rutina, me encontraba a pesar de todo tranquila y en paz, había viso a Regina y a mi padres.

Tome el teléfono y a sabiendas de que probablemente aun seguirían en la mansión, marque al número de la casa, espere a que la contestadora se activara y comencé a hablar.

Explique brevemente mi decisión, les dije cuanto los había amado en este tiempo y lo feliz que estaba de encontrarlos, les pedía que cuidaran a Henry pero también a Regina que no la dejan sola y que la ayudaran a su final feliz, no sé cuantas llamadas me llevo pero logre desahogarme.

Repetí la acción con el teléfono de rubí y aunque esta si me contesto, no la deje hablar lo suficiente, solo le pedía perdón por lo sucedido y le afirmaba que para mañana su lobo estaría de nuevo con ella.

Al igual que la noche anterior me bañe, tome una hoja de papel y comencé a escribir una carta para Regina, me tomo varias horas no sabía cómo plasmar lo que sentía pero logre que lo más importante quedara en ellas, doble y guarde el escrito y me dispuse a descansar.

No tardo en llegar el alba, para ese entonces ya me encontraba despierta, me levante siendo no solo Emma Swan si no como la salvadora que daría muerte al devorador de magia.

Mi última lucha iba a comenzar…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar y claro actualizar mas rápido trabajo mejor bajo presión y lamento si no puedo dejar el drama de lado pero todo tiene su recompensa**

 **NOTA: A PARTIR DEL DIA 11/2/17 HASTA EL 17/2/17 SE ACEPTAN IMAGENES PARA LA PORTADA DE ESTE FIC , CUAL ES EL PREMIO AL MEJOR DIBUJO, IMAGEN ETC ETC, QUE LES DEDIQUE UN FIC CORTO O UN ONE-SHOT DE LA TEMATICA Y PAREJA QUE QUIERAN. LOS INTERESADOS MANDAR SUS PROPUESTAS AL SIGUIENTE CORREO audiffredyessica. chan gmail. com (recuerden quitar los espacios) o si la suben en una pagina mandenme el link, esta tematica se retomara para mi otro fic EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ en cuanto lo retome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**WOOOW enserio me hicieron muy feliz, me gusta leer sus reviews, me animan un montón y me inspiran de igual intensidad . Como prometí que trabajo mejor bajo presión y ahora si me metieron mucha con tanto comentario les dejo este capitulo, y de igual manera si sigue así el lunes tendrán capitulo.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se animaron a comentar por primera ocasión y comentaron de nuevo, espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en los últimos capítulos me son de suma importancia, y bueno que mas puedo decir que gracias a todos los que comentan y les gusta el fic.**

 **NOTA:SI AUN NO PASAN AL ULTIMO COMENTARIO LEAN Y DÍGANME QUE OPINAN DE LA DINÁMICA.**

 _ **Se acercan los últimos capítulos de la historia**_

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XVII

Me vestí con mis ropas favoritas, por un momento al verme al espejo recordé aquella primera vez que entre en el pueblo junto con Henry, baje para tomar mi último desayuno, lo disfrute lentamente haciendo que el sabor de la comida quedara en mi memoria.

Me puse mi chaqueta roja y salí con dirección al pozo, a donde todo inicio y donde todo acabaría, conducía lentamente no sin antes dar una última mirada al pueblo pasando con mi escarabajo aquellos lugares que significaron mucho para mí.

Al terminar mi recorrido me dirigí al bosque, deje el escarabajo y con paso calmo llegue al punto de reunión, por primera vez había llegado antes que Gold.

Me quede contemplando mi alrededor, los colores y olores que me rodeaban, mientras tranquilizaba mi alma y repasaba lo aprendido en los dos días anteriores y en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Llega puntual Emma- la presencia de Gold se hizo presente al momento que su magia se disipaba.

-No podía llegar tarde ¿o sí?- sin moverme de mi lugar espere a que dijera algo o se acercara, o en su defecto apareciera mi invitada principal a la cual estaba segura Gold le había informado que estaría aquí.

-Sera mejor que iniciemos, así en cuanto llegue podremos terminar más rápido- sin contestarle me acerque a él, el movió su mano e invoco la caja que ya bien conocía. No paso mucho cuando unos apresurados pasos se fueron acercando a donde nos encontrábamos; eran mis padres, Henry, Hood y Regina.

Me sorprendí un poco porque no quería que nadie más a parte de Regina estuviera presente, sabía que intentarían parar lo que haría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Emma?- con paso decidido fue Regina la que se comenzó a acerca teniendo cerca a ella a los demás espectadores los cuales fueron detenidos con un movimiento de Gold.

Regina ante el desconcertante movimiento y el ver que por el momento ella era la única en moverse se acerco más, hasta notar la caja que contenía la daga.

-¿Qué es eso de romper el ciclo? ¿Qué tiene Gold en la caja?- con movimientos lentos Gold abrió la cajita mostrando su contenido, los ojos de hasta el momento mi esposa se desorbitaron mostrando confirmación a sus sospechas.

-No tienes que hacerlo, encontraremos otra forma – su mirada busca la mía y no pude sostenerla, quería hacerle caso pero también sabía que era imposible, con otro movimiento de las manos de Gold Regina quedo paraliza al intentar moverse.

Dando paso tras paso me dirigí hacia donde estaban los demás intentando soltarse de las ataduras mágicas de Gold, me acerque primero a mis padres a los cuales no les dije nada, solo bese a cada uno y limpie las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir; enseguida me dirigí a Henry el también contenía las lagrimas y a pesar de que no podía moverse su mirada me reflejaba la suplica de que no lo dejara.

-Perdóname… perdóname por dejarte de nuevo, pero lo tengo que hacer solo te pido que cuides de tus abuelos y de tu madre, muchas veces eres más listo que ellos juntos- sin mirarlo más le abrace y bese para pasar a uno de los causantes mis tormentos.

-Solo te pido una cosa… cuídala, si la haces sufrir voy a regresar del mismo infierno para hacértelo pagar- sin realmente importarme su respuesta me dirigí de nuevo a donde se encontraban mis dos maestros, en diferentes momentos pero cada uno me enseño algo.

Me detuve frente a Regina y no resistí el sentir su piel bajo mi mano, acaricie su rostro y delinee cada curva de la cual estaba conformada, su olor me invadió, ese olor a manzana que tanto me gustaba y que me daba la fuerza para seguir con el plan.

-No tienes que hacerlo, tenemos que hablar … lo que paso con la alcaldía no…- pose inmediatamente mis dedos en sus labios y detuve su hablar.

-Tengo que hacerlo y lo sabes, no podría vivir sabiendo que alguien más pago mis errores y sabiendo que sigo siendo una amenaza para el pueblo- seguí con mi inspección pero me enfoque en la cicatriz que tenía en su labio, ese que hace algunos noches se había fundido conmigo por primera vez de forma pasional y carnal.

-No me importa lo que paso en la alcaldía… ya no… lo comprendo sabes, es tu alma gemela y el verle de nuevo es normal que pasara- seguía sin dejarla hablar, no quería que sintiera lastima y se intentara justificar.

Con un movimiento de mano pero ahora mío invoque la cajita que contenía el regalo de nuestro aniversario, con su mirada fija en mi por la sorpresa de que había realizado magia me coloque a su espalda.

-¿Sorprendida? Era mi regalo de aniversario y te lo iba a adelantar para hacer las paces, ahora es tuyo, espero que cuando lo veas tengas un bello recuerdo de mi- con lentitud le coloque el collar y este quedo de forma hermosa en su pecho.

De mi chaqueta saque el sobre que había escrito para ella y lo mostré.

-Cuando ya no este, ábrelo estas son palabras solo para ti- con un movimiento firme coloque la carta en la bolsa de su gabardina negra que hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta que portaba.

-Swan va llegando la hora- con un paso se acerco a mí y tomo la daga, los movimiento de todos intentando liberarse se intensifico.

-Aléjate de ella o te juro que desearas no a ver nacido –la mirada de Regina destilaba odio a mi acompañante, que de estar con movilidad su magia abría reaccionado.

-Tranquila querida, yo no le voy a hacer nada- no dijo mas Gold y solo se coloco a nuestro lado, tome el rostro de Regina entre mis manos y recargue mi frente con la de ella.

-Me odio por hacerte esto, pero fue el error que cometimos y ahora el precio a pagar es tan alto- con una daga que había invocado sin que se diera cuenta tome su mano e hice un pequeño corte lo suficientemente profundo para que un pequeño camino de sangre comenzara a brotar, repetí el mismo procedimiento en mi mano.

-La que va a eliminar al devorador será la salvadora y su compañera mágica Regina ¿entiendes que quiero decir?- la pupila de todos los presente se dilato, el rostro de Regina comenzó a ponerse pálido y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-¡Dime que no es cierto!, no me puedes hacer esto- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, las lagrimas tanto en ella como en mi comenzaron a brotar.

-Lo siento tanto, pero esto es por el bien de todos… no solo de rubí si no también por tu felicidad- Regina se movía ferozmente y cuando intento hablar Gold la silencio totalmente.

-Para hacer esto no necesitamos de su voz- lo mire mal pero tenía razón, no podría soportar que mis últimos momentos se fueran con la voz rencorosa de la que estoy segura es el amor de mi vida.

Gold se termino por acercar y con un movimiento de cabeza coloco su daga en la mano herida de Regina, ella aun intentaba pelear y soltar el arma aun sabiendo que sería imposible.

En lo que él hacia eso cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar de forma profunda mientras repetía el conjuro que el día anterior había aprendido, convoque el pergamino y al tocarlo este comenzó a brillar, mire fijamente a Regina y solté el aire que estaba conteniendo y deje caer el papel al suelo.

En ese momento Gold ya se encontraba varios metros lejos de nosotras más cerca de donde esta Henry y con un campo en forma de protección, el suelo comenzó a temblar y se creó el mismo campo que fue testigo de mi lucha contra el devorador.

Con paso decidió tome la mano que contenía la daga, mire fijamente a Regina y con una sonrisa y la daga cerca de mi abdomen dije mis ultima confesión.

-Este tiempo a tu lado ha sido el más feliz de mi vida, viviría de nuevo 28 años en soledad con la ilusión de pasar aunque sea una hora más a tu lado… te amo tanto que te dejo libre- con una última lagrima robe la última cosa que fueron sus labios al mismo momento que incruste la daga en lo más profundo de mi abdomen.

Sentí como la magia que era de rubí salía de mi cuerpo, como el lobo impetuoso buscaba regresar a su dueña y como mis marcas oscuras se iban disolviendo en mi piel, como si el alma misma se purificara ante tanta luz, no sin dejar esas mismas quemaduras y escozor que sentí cuando aparecieron en mi piel la primera vez.

Levante el rostro y la figura del devorador se encontraba peleando por sobrevivir, por escapar a la ruptura del ciclo, sus gritos tétricos y el aire que soplaba sin tregua de forma frenética dieron un toque espeluznante, en ese momento con las pocas energías que me quedaban retire la daga dejando que el vital liquido fluyera.

Fue la mano de Gold quien nos quito la daga y con una sonrisa triunfal estiro la mano hacia la magia del devorador.

-Le dije que todo llegaba a su tiempo Emma- la magia oscura del devorador se separo de la de rubí permitiendo que esta regresara a su dueña y el restante del devorador fuera absorbido por la daga, cuando termino el proceso esta resplandeció y yo caí de rodillas.

-¡NO!- fue el grito de Regina que ante la falta de ataduras había sostenido mi cuerpo justo a tiempo antes de caer en totalidad al duro suelo.

-¡Maldito seas! Tu lo sabías y aun así la dejaste sacrificarse – las voces se comenzaban a distorsionar, comenzaba a tener frio.

-¡Ayúdala! Se lo debes- sentía la tensión en los brazos y como los demás corrían y gritaban mi nombre.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso querida, fue su decisión, que tomara el poder del devorador es muy aparte, aunque tu sigues siendo inmune- la rabia se sentía alrededor pero nadie hizo algo contra Gold, no por el momento. Con un movimiento de mi mano logre llamar la atención de Regina.

-Eres una idiota, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- sus lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas y terminaban aterrizando en mi rostro.

-Solo dime algo ¿fuiste feliz a mi lado?- sin poder prácticamente respirar y teniendo la vista en la total oscuridad solamente podía confiar en sentido de la audición, dicen que es el ultimo que se va cuando morimos.

-Claro que si… lo fui tanto o más que tu a pesar de las estupideces que hacías- una sonrisa salió por mis labio, no podía irme sin un insulto.

-Fui tan feliz porque descubrí que yo también …te amo… no me dejes- sentí su abrazo más fuerte y sus labios en los míos.

Poco a poco el sentido del oído se fue perdiendo y no supe si mi final había llegado, pero estaba feliz porque al menos me permití sentir el amor sin miedo, sin prejuicios sin ataduras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar y claro actualizar mas rápido trabajo mejor bajo presión y lamento si no puedo dejar el drama de lado pero todo tiene su recompensa**

 **NOTA: A PARTIR DEL DIA 11/2/17 HASTA EL 17/2/17 SE ACEPTAN IMAGENES PARA LA PORTADA DE ESTE FIC , CUAL ES EL PREMIO AL MEJOR DIBUJO, IMAGEN ETC ETC, QUE LES DEDIQUE UN FIC CORTO O UN ONE-SHOT DE LA TEMATICA Y PAREJA QUE QUIERAN. LOS INTERESADOS MANDAR SUS PROPUESTAS AL SIGUIENTE CORREO audiffredyessica. chan gmail. com (recuerden quitar los espacios) o si la suben en una pagina mandenme el link, esta tematica se retomara para mi otro fic EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ en cuanto lo retome.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejan ya saben que me motivan un montón, este capitulo como verán es mas largo y bueno en parte me motivo que hoy es mi cumpleaños y quería celebrar con ustedes, contestando a la pregunta de donde soy, soy de Mexico(ciudad de mexico) y soy enfermera en busca de trabajo. De nueva cuenta espero disfruten el capitulo y ya saben de seguir asi presionando para el miércoles o incluso antes si es que puedo tendrán capitulo.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se animaron a comentar por primera ocasión y comentaron de nuevo, espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en los últimos capítulos me son de suma importancia, y bueno que mas puedo decir que gracias a todos los que comentan y les gusta el fic.**

 **NOTA:SI AUN NO PASAN AL ULTIMO COMENTARIO LEAN Y DÍGANME QUE OPINAN DE LA DINÁMICA.**

 _ **Se acercan los últimos capítulos de la historia**_

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XVIII

El dolor era punzante, tenía tan pocas energías para abrir los ojos que por un momento quise sumirme de nuevo en la oscuridad de la cual estaba saliendo; la brisa fresca la sentía rozar por mi piel, era reconfortante y vigorizante.

De un momento a otro recordé todo, mis dudas pasadas, mi relación con Regina el daño a rubí y como se supone terminaría todo en el bosque con mi muerte… abrí de un golpe los ojos y como reflejo intente levantarme, no había funcionado si estaba viva rubí corría peligro y todo se había echado a perder.

-¡Demonios!- un lacerante dolor muscular como si fuera un calambre generalizado me invadió, me deje caer de nuevo a la superficie suave que supuse era una cama y a mi piel llego el contacto de unas manos.

-¡Mamá! No te levantes – la voz de Henry me invadió, siguiendo sus indicaciones me relaje en mi lugar y ya con más calma fui enfocando mi mirada hasta que me tope con su mirada lagrimosa y su sonrisa, en donde me revelaba que no me odiaba por lo que había hecho.

-Hola chico- sus brazos me rodearon y con dificultad ya que aun sentía el dolor hice lo mismo, en ese instante otros pares se escucharon por el pasillo de la mansión que hasta ahora me daba cuenta que me encontraba en la que había sido mi cama junto a Regina.

-¡Emma!- las voces eran de mis padres que al igual que mi hijo cada uno me regalo un abrazo y un beso por parte de Snow sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas surcaran sus mejillas.

-Eres demasiado imprudente y tu espíritu de salvadora demasiado fuerte como para dejar de ayudar a los demás así tengas que sacrificarte- otro abrazo me albergo sintiendo el calor que da el amor de una madre a su hija, me sentí protegida y no dude en disfrutar de la sensación.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Si?- fue la voz de mi padre que me daba un beso en la frente demostrándome el amor que me tenia.

-No prometo nada- le dedique una sonrisa a cada miembro de mi familia que se encontraba en la habitación, pero fue el sonido de los tacones al acercarse a donde nos encontrábamos que llamo mi a tención.

-Regina- al percibir mi mirada en la puerta y el susurro de su nombre todos miraron hacia su dirección, aun no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero estaba con la misma ropa y miraba a todos de forma seria, por un momento sentí miedo pero también felicidad al verla.

-Salgan de aquí y no nos molesten si no es necesario, no sé cuanto tardare- por un momento mis acompañantes dudaron ante la orden que había dado mi ¿esposa? Ya no sabía cómo llamarla realmente, no sabía nada en realidad.

Con otra mirada de advertencia todos salieron no sin antes darme una mirada de apoyo que aprecie de forma infinita.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me miro y de forma lenta se acerco hasta tomar lugar en la cama junto a mí, la mire ante la acción pero no me queje.

-Podría estar peor- y en realidad tendría que estar muerta.

-Muerta querrás decir- en esa frase su voz bajo una octava que hizo que un escalofrió surcara por mi espalda.

-Si …¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy viva?- me miro fijamente y tomo mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos, apreté sus dedos para darle ánimos a hablar, no podía imaginar lo que paso en esta ocasión, seguro lo paso mucho peor que la última vez.

-¿Por dónde empezar?- antes de que siguiera o más bien iniciara la explicación una presencia más que conocida se hizo presente.

-Veo que esta mejor Emma- la voz de Gold invadió la estancia, la mano de Regina se tenso por un momento hasta que se levanto para enfrentar a nuestro invitado inesperado.

-Te dije que no te quería cerca- la mandíbula de Regina estaba haciendo una enorme presión y la sonrisa de Gold no ayudaba a que se relajara.

-Tranquila querida solo vengo a aclarar dudas si es necesario- un sonido gutural tan bajo salió de la garganta de Regina mientras hacia una bola de fuego; antes de que todo se saliera de control tome la mano más cercana de Regina para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila… Gold ¿Qué paso?- este último tomo lugar en una silla que se encontraba a un par de metros de nosotras que había servido para aquellos que me cuidaban quiero pensar.

-Tendría que estar muerta querida, pero gracias a nuestra alcaldesa no fue así y no se preocupe su problema con el devorador está resuelto y la señorita Lucas esta en perfecto estado- las dudas se aglomeraban en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que todo terminara si aun estoy viva?

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible?- Regina se tenso aun mas ante mi pregunta pero en sus labios una muy leve sonrisa había surgido.

-Le dije querida que todo llegaría a su tiempo- me miro de forma extraña pero sin malicia y estaba totalmente segura ahora que el sabia que pasaría esto.

-Yo termino de contarle, me estoy conteniendo lo suficiente para no hacerte polvo en este momento- una fuerte carcajada salió de Gold que no dijo nada más y así como llego se fue.

-¿El no intento ayudarme o sí?- la sonrisa que había posado en sus labios murió con el comentario y la furia se mostro en su mirada.

-No, no movió ni un maldito musculo para ayudarte… cuando caíste y cerraste los ojos no hace más de un día, le suplique como nunca antes que te ayudara, pero me lo negó, él estaba tan feliz con el nuevo poder que ahora tenía en la daga que su ultima prioridad eras tú- de nuevo se coloco junto a mí en la cama sin mirarme a los ojos y solo se dedicaba a jugar con mi mano que aun estaba entrelazada a la suya, tomo un poco de aire y siguió contando.

-Fue terrible, morías en mis manos y no sabía qué hacer, fue en ese momento que me dijo que él no podía hacer nada pero que yo sí, que tenia la respuesta frente a mis ojos… me dijo que solo la magia más fuerte de todos junto con el verdadero deseo de salvarte lo haría- por un momento tarde en reaccionar a lo que me decía y mire su rostro para poder captar claramente cada una de sus facciones.

-El amor verdadero- fue el susurro de entre mis labios y su sonrisa broto de nuevo dando un pequeño apretón de manos.

-Si el amor verdadero, la magia más poderosa de todas, según Gold esta iba a deshacer finalmente la maldición del devorador para poder tener una mínima posibilidad de salvarte, pero se nos estaba agotando el tiempo, estaba tan desesperada que no supe que hacer por un momento y fue Henry que se inclino y te beso la frente diciendo claramente que quería tenerte de nuevo- el corazón se me inundo de felicidad de imaginar a mi hijo en tal muestra de amor hacia mí, pero sabía que no había sido suficiente y Regina me lo confirmo.

-No fue suficiente así que tus padres repitieron la acción y nada hasta que… hasta que…- con un enorme esfuerzo me coloque en el cabecero de la cama y levante el rostro de Regina por la mandíbula.

-Hasta que tú me besaste – las lagrimas surcaban sus ojos, estaba claro que durante su relato estaba reviviendo las imágenes y las sensaciones, no había pasado realmente tanto tiempo como para asimilarlo de forma correcta.

-Hasta que yo te bese… en ese momento la típica onda salió pero sabes salió mucho más fuerte, fue el resultado del amor verdadero que te tiene Henry y tus padres que se morían de la angustia, gracias a eso, ese último paso me permitió curar la herida con mi magia y traerte aquí, a tu casa, con tu familia- eso ultimo me hizo llorar, tenía razón era mi familia a la cual protegería ante todos y contra todo, pero aun quedaban algunas dudas que resolver y cosas que aclarar.

-¿Por qué Gold no me dijo que pasara eso?- ya más tranquilas las dos Regina siguió con la explicación que en su momento Gold les había dado a ellos.

-Según él, teníamos que pasar por ese dolor, esa angustia de perdida para que el deseo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder salvarte, de no ser así nos abríamos confiado y en el momento ese deseo no hubiera surgido si hasta que fuera ya muy tarde para hacer algo por ti- hora entendía por qué no me había dicho nada por incumplir nuestro primer contrato, el sabia que sobreviviría para cumplirlo.

-Pero no te fíes de él, no actuó por caridad o por hacer una buena obra, recibió lo que quería que era más poder y ahora tiene el poder del devorador a su servicio aunque nosotras ahora pasamos a ser inmunes- sabia que algo tramaba al no pedirme nada, aunque no imagine que sería capaz de absorber ese poder que ahora está encerrado en la daga si mis recuerdos no me fallan.

-Respóndeme una cosa ¿Qué quiso decir con esto último? Escuche que te lo dijo también en el bosque- yo también había dudado a sus palabras pero ahora todo era más claro para mí.

-Creo que se refería no solo a su pago por este favor, también se refería que tendría mi pago por el sacrificio que estaba haciendo … el enfrentar mis demonios y esa recompensa fue descubrir que esto que siento es tan fuerte como para romper maldiciones- una tonta sonrisa salió de mis labios, estaba feliz, las cosas más graves se habían resuelto, ahora tocaba hablar sobre cosas más personales.

-Lo que pones aquí ¿es cierto?- de la mesita de noche saco la carta que había escrito para ella, se notaba un poco arrugada y con claras huellas de gotas de lagrimas en ella.

-Cada una de las palabras es real- aun recuerdo cada letra, cada párrafo como si de un tatuaje se tratara.

Recuerdo claramente que había iniciado mi carta de la siguiente manera…

 _Mi amada reina Regina_

 _Te dedico estas últimas líneas para decirte porque actué de esa manera, para explicarte porque mi magia no estaba controlada y decirte cuanto te amor._

 _Esta decisión no fue fácil, pensé tanto en ti y en nuestro hijo pero no había otra forma de salvar a rubí, de corregir mi error y de intentar a pesar de todo de buscar tu final feliz. No te negare que el verte con él me partió el alma y eso ayudo a que el descontrol que ya existía en mi se multiplicara y ocasionara este desastre, no te odio si eso piensas por que el amor siempre es más fuerte y lo que siento por ti no puede ser opacado por un sentimiento tan oscuro y mundano como lo es el odio._

 _Ya quiero ver tu rostro cuando veas que logre hacer magia, sabes… tengo que darle las gracias a Gold ya que me ayudo a saber por qué no lo podía hacer, los causantes fueron mis temores, el temor al odio, al rechazo por creer que no era lo suficientemente buena para ser merecedora de ese amor y que me aterraba mi propia magia cuando esta estaba nacida del amor y solo para eso podía servir, para proteger a los que amo._

 _No me odies solo te pido eso, quiero que cuides de ti, que le recuerdes a Henry que lo amo y que me hagas dos favores… de inicio cuida a mis padres ya sabes como son y segundo …se feliz._

 _Esto te lo diré en persona pero lo dejo escrito para que si conservas esta carta sepas que alguien te ama tanto como para hacerlo._

 _Regina mi amada esposa te amo demasiado como para dejarte libre…_

 _Gracias por todo_

 _Con amor EMMA SWAN._

Escuche como Regina había leído cada una de las palabras y por momentos me miraba.

-Sabes eres una idiota, nunca vuelvas a ir con Gold, primero intentémoslo juntas antes de recurrir a él, ahora sé que no estoy lista para otro evento de estos- el miedo se reflejo en su mirada y sin importar mi dolor me acerque a ella y lo abrace.

-No prometo nada, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por que así sea- el aroma a manzana me invadió de nuevo, era reconfortante y desee que el tiempo se detuviera para tenerla eternamente entre mis brazos, pero aun quedaba un tema por resolver.

-Y ¿Hood? ¿Qué va a pasar con él o con nosotras?¿qué somos?- la incertidumbre me invadió, no sabía cómo había afectado esto o si ella quisiera realmente regresar con Hood o por el contrario dejarnos de lado a los dos.

-Quiero que escuches ya que en el bosque no me dejaron, quería decirte lo que paso en la alcaldía darte una explicaciones pensé que así desistirías a tu locura, pero ahora sé que de nada hubiera servido- lentamente nos apartamos una de la otra y me miro fijamente.

-Robín llego un día antes de que nos vieras, su esposa lo engaño sabes, así que regreso para intentar recuperar lo que teníamos… no te voy a mentir Emma, me emocione mucho al verle a él y a Ronald, no por las razones que piensas o por creer que podría regresar con él, en ese momento solo me alegraba que estuvieran bien- tomo de nuevo aire como si le costara seguir contando, pero sabía que era más por buscar las palabras para que no mal interpretara de nuevo todo antes de tiempo.

-Después yo me encontraba tan enojada por lo que me ocultaste que ya no pude decirte de su llegada y aun mas porque al llegar tú te habías ido a trabajar a pesar de que estabas con baja médica… no le había dicho a Robín de nuestro matrimonio, apenas nos estamos poniendo al día, cuando le estaba contando fue que él se acerco con intensiones de besarme y dude el evitarlo- eso ultimo dolió, lo entendía incluso sabía que estaba en su derecho pero no evitaba que doliera.

-Y fue cuando llegue yo- ellas asintió, ahora sabia que lo que había dicho Hook eran puras suposiciones dadas de su dolor y rabia hacia mí y mi pecado fue hacerlos míos.

-Perdóname Emma- la abrace de nuevo por un momento y al separarme vi mi regalo aun en su cuello, no dude en tomarlo entre mis dedos y darle un beso ya que no podía por el momento si se me era permitido.

-Tengo que decirte otra cosa… con todo esto Gold me ha dicho que ya que tengo un alma gemela y un amor verdadero tengo la oportunidad de elegir por primera vez con quien quiero mi final feliz- el miedo a perderla me invadió ahora no sabía que sería de mi, sabía que siempre estaría a su lado por lo menos como amiga pero me iba a doler tanto verla con él si es que así lo decidía.

-¿Entonces tu respuesta ya la sabes?- con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza me confirmo que me daría la respuesta en ese momento.

-Yo…- el toque en la puerta interrumpió su declaración, el corazón me latía tan rápido que por un momento pensé que se pararía de tanto latir, la cabeza de Henry se asomo con el rostro un poco contraído por la posible queja de Regina.

-Lo siento mamá pero ya es hora de cenar ninguna de las dos comió se han pasado horas aquí encerradas – mire por la ventana y era cierto la luz del sol ya se había ocultado y por la hora a la que desperté no eran muy pasadas del medio día, había platicado demasiado y muy pero muy lento.

-Y también Robín lleva un par de horas esperando hablar contigo, ¿le digo que regrese después?- el saber que Hood estaba aquí me descontrolo un poco pero era momento de dejar todo claro y de ser necesario seguir adelante.

-No, dile que suba, es necesario hablar- había llegado el momento ahora la elección era de Regina y era feliz que fuera así, sea cual sea su elección me alegrare por qué no fue impuesto ni manipulado, bien dijo Gold todo llega a su tiempo y ya era tiempo de Regina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar y claro actualizar mas rápido trabajo mejor bajo presión y lamento si no puedo dejar el drama de lado pero todo tiene su recompensa**

 **NOTA: A PARTIR DEL DIA 11/2/17 HASTA EL 17/2/17 SE ACEPTAN IMAGENES PARA LA PORTADA DE ESTE FIC , CUAL ES EL PREMIO AL MEJOR DIBUJO, IMAGEN ETC ETC, QUE LES DEDIQUE UN FIC CORTO O UN ONE-SHOT DE LA TEMATICA Y PAREJA QUE QUIERAN. LOS INTERESADOS MANDAR SUS PROPUESTAS AL SIGUIENTE CORREO audiffredyessica. chan gmail. com (recuerden quitar los espacios) o si la suben en una pagina mandenme el link, esta tematica se retomara para mi otro fic EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ en cuanto lo retome.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejan ya saben que me motivan un montón, gracias por las felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños me hicieron muy feliz y mas que en alguno de ellos me alagaban como escritora lo cual es mucho ya que no creo ser así de buena como comentan, como prometí y ante sus comentarios de que lo publicara lo antes posible aquí esta el capitulo, de antemano lamento las faltas** **ortográficas**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se animaron a comentar por primera ocasión y comentaron de nuevo, espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en los últimos capítulos me son de suma importancia, y bueno que mas puedo decir que gracias a todos los que comentan y les gusta el fic y que lo recomiendan ya van varias personas que me dicen eso enserio me hacen feliz.**

 **NOTA:SI AUN NO PASAN AL ULTIMO COMENTARIO LEAN Y DÍGANME QUE OPINAN DE LA DINÁMICA.**

 _ **Se acercan los últimos capítulos de la historia en promedio unos 3 capitulos.**_

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XIX

La puerta de la habitación se fue abriendo poco a poco ante mis ojos, el decir que estaba nerviosa era poco pero me mantuve lo más tranquila que pude.

-Hola Regina, hola Emma te veo mucho mejor, me alegro- por fin entro totalmente a la habitación y tomo el lugar que horas antes había ocupado Gold.

-Hola, si me encuentro mucho mejor gracias- por un momento el ambiente se hizo tenso e incomodo, ninguno de los tres sabíamos cómo iniciar o quien tenía que iniciar la conversación.

-¿Creo que es momento de que hablemos los tres?- fue Robín que rompió el silencio, Regina ya se encontraba a una distancia intermedia entre los dos y cambia de forma ligera su peso entre cada pierna claro signo de nerviosismo.

-Tienes razón, ahora ambos saben lo que me dijo Gold… por un lado estas tu Robín que eres mi alma gemela- la sonrisa de Robín se agrando a escucharla decir que eran almas gemelas, yo por mi parte intente no hacer gesto alguno aunque no me gustara escucharlo.

-Y por otro lado estas tu Emma que eres mi amor verdadero, por fin se me permite elegir a quien entregarme por completo, no por obligación, por polvos mágicos o por intentar salvar a alguien importante… por lo cual ya tome mi decisión y espero que la respeten sea cual sea- de nuevo el silencio invadió la habitación, por unos segundos tanto Robín y yo nos miramos, el se veía más seguro que yo eso sin dudarlo.

-Tras los acontecimientos de estos días, me di cuenta de que te quiero Robín y no sabes cómo me alegra el tenerte en el pueblo junto a la gente que te apoyara- por un momento el aire se me corto, un dolor y no físico me invadió; Robín se levanto de su lugar con la intensión de abrazarla pero la voz de Regina lo detuvo.

-Te quiero Robín, pero no te amo- la cara que tenia no dejaba su sorpresa ante las palabras dichas por Regina, intentaba hablar pero las palabras no fluían por su garganta.

-Pero … pensé que podríamos tener nuestro final feliz, cuando te iba a besar pensé que podríamos estar juntos- Regina fue la que se acerco a él, tomo sus manos y le miro fijamente dedicándole una mirada tierna, aquella que se da a los buenos recuerdos.

-Tienes razón dude en besarte, pero no porque pensara en regresar a ti, podría decir que fue la nostalgia de lo que nos unió en su momento, a demás no habíamos hablado de lo que había sido mi vida en todo este tiempo que te fuiste y no me diste oportunidad de decirte que yo ya había hecho mi vida- el rostro de Robín se contrajo de dolor, algo confundido ante las palabras de Regina, la cual soltó sus manos y se acerco a mí.

-Robín quiero darte la noticia formalmente de que esta mujer que ves aquí, es la persona a quien amo, la madre de mi hijo y mi esposa- la cara de asombro que puso por lo ultimo dicho no tenia precio, su mirada viajo a nuestras manos en donde aun se encontraban nuestros anillos.

-Ahora lo entiendo… no diré que no me duele pero lo acepto, me alegro por ustedes y espero que sean felices, yo le explicare a Ronald- no sabía que decir la felicidad me inundaba, sentía pena por él pero era más mi felicidad que las lagrimas ya había recorrido mis mejillas desde hace rato, pero eran unas buenas lagrimas.

-No te confundas, el que no te eligiera no quiere decir que no podremos ser amigos o que Ronald no pueda venir a verme siempre serán bienvenidos- con un asentimiento de la cabeza por parte de Robín que ya no la miraba a la cara, camino directo a la puerta en donde se detuvo por unos momentos.

-Cuídala por favor y hazla feliz, no cometas el error de dejarla de lado como yo hice- sin permitirme contestar se marcho cerrando la puerta detrás de él, aunque no lo dije en voz alta me jure no dejarla y confiar en ella como no había hecho hasta el momento.

-Creo que salió mejor de lo esperado, ahora tu también sabes mi respuesta, ¿Cuál es la tuya?-retomando su lugar y limpiándome el poco rastro de lagrimas que me quedaban, me tomo en sus brazos.

-Quiero darte también esa oportunidad de elegir Emma- me despegue de su abrazo y la tome del rostro, inspecciones con mi tacto cada poro de su piel hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Mi elección estaba hecha desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, te amor Regina, siempre serás mi elección- con cuidado y de forma lenta me fui acercando a sus labios esperando algún rechazo, pero solo obtuve su aprobación. Por un momento todo desapareció y solo existían sus labios con sabor a manzana de la cual era adicta, fue un beso lento en donde nos reencontramos, en donde firmamos un nuevo compromiso, iniciando desde cero y donde nuestros errores solo servirían para mejorar.

-No es un sueño ¿Verdad?- la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Regina sacaron otra en mí, no podía dejar de dar pequeños besos no solo en sus labios, si no que por todo el rostro.

-Claro que no, ahora solo queda seguir adelante y enfrentarnos a lo que venga juntas, sin más secretos, mentiras ¿lo prometes?- ahora era ella quien repartía pequeños besos por mi rostro que me ocasionaban pequeñas cosquillas algo que nunca había sentido por tal acción.

-Lo prometo, aprendí de la peor forma la lección… Regina iniciemos desde cero, déjame conquistarte, enamorarte como me dijiste en alguna ocasión- la mirada de Regina se mostraba sorprendida, hasta yo estaba sorprendida pero me nacía la necesidad de hacerlo, de consentirla y de demostrarle un lado de la relación que no habíamos tenido tiempo de explorar.

-No te diré que no, solo no hagas locuras- una sonrisa nació de nuevo de nuestros labios que se encontraron ahora en un beso más intenso que los anteriores. Fue la puerta que hizo que nos separáramos, era mi mamá y Henry con comida, mi papá ya se había ido hace rato a cubrir el turno de la noche así que los cuatro cenamos en la habitación hasta que mi cuerpo no dio para más.

Con un poco de ayuda para caminar me dirigí al baño en donde inicie a desvestirme para darme un baño, por cada prenda que retiraba veía las marcas de quemaduras que no se lograron curar y las cicatrices que ya quedarían en mi piel.

-No logre quitarlas, lo intente pero tendrás que vivir con ellas… aunque te favorecen cariño te dan un aire de guerrera- la voz de Regina me sorprendió ya que no me había fijado en qué momento había entrado al baño y si llevaba mucho tiempo observándome.

-Es lo justo, me ayudaran a recordar mis errores y como no los tengo que repetir- me metí en la regadera y comencé a bañarme bajo la atenta mirada de Regina que no me dejaba por temor a que me pasara algo por mi debilidad, no tarde realmente mucho tiempo cuando salir acompañada de mi esposa.

-Regina ¿quieres cenar el fin de semana conmigo?- ambas ya nos encontrábamos acostadas, mi mamá se había ido hace rato y Henry era lo suficientemente listo para fingir que se había ido a dormir.

-Claro, creo que es una buena idea, pero por el momento duerme necesitas recuperar fuerzas no sabemos cuánto va a tardar en desaparecer el dolor- siguiendo su consejo y dejando que la felicidad siguiera envergándome caí totalmente dormida sintiendo el calor de Regina junto a mí.

Los días siguientes no se me permitió hacer grandes esfuerzo y tenía una baja médica indefinida, ahora nadie me dejaba sola en la casa siempre había alguien ya sea alguno de mis padres, Henry o Regina, incluso rubí se había dado algunas vueltas para verme.

Cuando la vi de nuevo me llene de felicidad de verla sana y salva e igual de activa que siempre y que no me guardaba rencor justo como había dicho Henry.

En ese tiempo que no había salido de casa inicie de de nuevo con enviarle flores todos los días con diferentes notas, poemas o cualquier frase que le demostrara que siempre estaba pensando en ella, me sentía libre de hacerlo.

Los días se pasaron y nuestra relación a pesar de compartir habitación avanzaba lenta, como si fuéramos dos adolescentes descubriendo el amor por primera vez y realmente a si era, por lo menos este amor maduro y totalmente entregado.

Cuando menos me di cuenta el fin de semana ya había llegado, gracias a la ayuda de rubí había logrado organizar todo para la cena en el mejor restaurante del pueblo, también agracias a ella logramos escaparnos alguna tarde para comprar ropa que usaría y comprar un regalo para nuestro aniversario que coincidía con esta cena.

-Regina voy a salir, rubí quiere que la ayude con algo, paso por ti para ir a cenar ya sabes la hora así que ponte más guapa que siempre- con un beso me despedí de ella antes de que me impidiera ya que aun no estaba segura de que estaba en plana condición para salir.

Llegue con rubí que fue quien me ayudo a arreglarme, usaría un traje sastre de corte femenino y tacones, ella se dedico a maquillarme y peinarme lo cual le tomo más tiempo del que yo había estimado.

Llegada la hora y yo ya lista verifique que no se me olvidara nada, por el momento aun traía el teléfono que me dio Gold así que marque para saber si Henry ya se encontraba con mis padres y desearles buenas noches.

Subí al escarabajo y llegue a la hora exacta de nuestra cita, tome las flores que había comprado previamente y toque a la puerta como hubiera hecho en una primera cita.

Escuche como los tacones se acercaban a la puerta y tras ella se asomaba una hermosa mujer en vestido azul oscuro, con su porte tan característico que la hacían resaltar aun mas.

-Buenas noches, esto es para ti- extendí el ramo de flores y ella las tomo para olerlas de forma inmediata sin contener una risa.

-Son hermosas gracias, quieres pasar en lo que las pongo en agua- iniciando con este juego pase y me senté en el sofá como si fuera una total extraña en la casa y que acudía por primera vez por su enamorada.

No paso mucho para que Regina regresara y ayudándola a ponerse su abrigo salimos con dirección al auto.

-Estas hermosa- fue lo que dije cuando descendimos del escarabajo, la toma de las manos y caminamos a la entrada del restaurante.

-Gracias tu también te ves hermosa, te queda fenomenal este estilo- un sonrojo se poso en mis mejillas y las mariposas invadieron mi vientre.

-Buenas noches tenemos una reservación- de inmediato nos guiaron a una mesa lo suficiente alejada y discreta del lugar pero con buena vista para el espectáculo musical de la noche.

La noche era joven y algo me decía que sería de las mejores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar y claro actualizar mas rápido trabajo mejor bajo presión y lamento si no puedo dejar el drama de lado pero todo tiene su recompensa**

 **NOTA: A PARTIR DEL DIA 11/2/17 HASTA EL 17/2/17 SE ACEPTAN IMAGENES PARA LA PORTADA DE ESTE FIC , CUAL ES EL PREMIO AL MEJOR DIBUJO, IMAGEN ETC ETC, QUE LES DEDIQUE UN FIC CORTO O UN ONE-SHOT DE LA TEMATICA Y PAREJA QUE QUIERAN. LOS INTERESADOS MANDAR SUS PROPUESTAS AL SIGUIENTE CORREO audiffredyessica. chan gmail. com (recuerden quitar los espacios) o si la suben en una pagina mandenme el link, esta tematica se retomara para mi otro fic EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ en cuanto lo retome.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejan ya saben que me motivan un montón, como prometí y ante sus comentarios de que lo publicara lo antes posible aquí esta el capitulo, de antemano lamento las faltas** **ortográficas y por la falta de habilidad para escribir las escenas intimas.**

 **Espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en los últimos capítulos me son de suma importancia, y bueno que mas puedo decir que gracias a todos los que comentan y les gusta el fic y que lo recomiendan ya van varias personas que me dicen eso enserio me hacen feliz.**

 **Los que quieras hacerme alguna pregunta por favor escriban su correo o en el correo de la parte inferior mandenme sus dudas.**

 **NOTA:SI AUN NO PASAN AL ULTIMO COMENTARIO LEAN Y DÍGANME QUE OPINAN DE LA DINÁMICA.**

 _ **Se acercan los últimos capítulos de la historia en promedio unos 2 capitulos.**_

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XX

Ya en nuestra mesa pedimos un menú degustación, era una noche especial y no quería quedarme con ganas de nada de comida o bebida, Regina estaba igual de emocionada aunque mucho menos expresiva que yo pero no se negó a compartir ese placer junto a mí.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar?- era la primera vez que iba al lugar y Regina ya tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había salido a cenar a un lugar donde no fuera con la abuelita.

-Está mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, ¿Cómo hiciste para obtener lugar?, es muy cotizado- realmente la que me había ayudado había sido rubí que cobrando algún favor que tenia con el dueño del lugar me había conseguido la reservación.

-Yo también tengo mis contactos querida- en ese momento comenzó a llegar el mesero con nuestros primeros platillos junto con la bebida correspondiente a cada uno.

Iniciamos a comer entre platicas ligeras, entre el trabajo, Henry pero también según pasaba la noche y la comida la conversación se volvía mas personal, tomando un camino hacia hablar sobre nuestro futuro.

-Ya que estamos hablando de nosotras, quiero darte tu regalo- de mi bolsa saque un sobre en donde contenía lo necesario para el regalo que tanto me había costado ya que todo lo que veía se me hacía muy poco para alguien como Regina.

-No era necesario, ya habías organizado esta noche y ya me habías adelantado tu regalo- esto último lo dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba el collar que no se había quitado en todos estos días ni un solo minuto, tomo el sobre y comenzó a abrirlo.

-Emma no tenias porque hacerlo, esto te a deber costado mucho- del interior del sobre saco los papeles de una reservación para una semana con fecha abierta para Miami, en hotel 5 estrellas.

-Se que no era necesario pero creo que el que salgamos a despejarnos un poco después de todo lo que paso nos podrá hacer bien, pero si no quieres podemos cancelarlo- estaba segura que no cancelaria la reservación, ella no había realmente salido a conocer el país como yo gracias a mi trabajo lo había hecho y ser yo quien se lo muestre me emocionaba mucho.

-Claro que no, iremos y nos la pasaremos fantástico cariño, gracias- se levanto de la mesa y la rodeo para recompensarme con un beso de lo más tierno pero sin dejar su intensidad.

-Yo también te tengo algo- con un movimiento de su mano apareció en nuestra mesa una caja mediana la cual extendió hacia mí, inmediatamente comencé a desenvolver la caja, en su interior se encontraba una chaqueta roja totalmente de piel, era hermosa.

-Mira su interior- al hacer caso justo del lado izquierdo contenía una bolsa interior muy practica pero lo más enternecedor era que sobre ella se encontraba bordado la misma figura del colgante.

-Es para que siempre que lo veas te acuerdes de mi y que justo en mi corazón te encuentras Emma- no dije nada me levante para probármela y al tenerla puesta levante a Regina, a mi amada esposa para darle un apasionado beso como agradecimiento.

-Gracias Regina es perfecta…¿quieres bailar?- en ese momento la música de una balada sonaba y ya algunas parejas estaban en la pista; tomadas de la mano nos dirigimos al centro y comenzamos a bailar de forma lenta y muy pegadas.

-No sabía que bailaras tan bien- la voz suave de Regina junto a mi oído me dio unos escalofríos que se intensificaron cuando junto mas nuestros cuerpos. La melodía era lenta, romántica y nuestros pasos estaban tan sincronizados que parecíamos una al bailar. Así pasaron varias canciones, unas mas rápidas que otras pero en ningún momento nos perdimos de visa.

Después de un tiempo en donde ya algunas gotitas de sudor se comenzaban a posar por nuestras frentes nos sentamos de nuevo ya que el espectáculo musical por fin daría comienzo y solo quedaba de disfrutar del show para finalizar la cena.

-¿En donde aprendiste a bailar tan bien? Pocas son las personas que conozco, ni siquiera tu padre que lo eh visto dar algunos pasos- el pensar en mi padre intentando bailar me saco una sonrisa, a la mejor mi habilidad había sido heredada de él.

-Se me daba bien de niña pero en una de mis familias adoptivas nos enseñaron y termine de pulir o más bien retomar el baile cuando estuve en prisión- los momentos vividos en esa casa regresaron a mí, había sido una de las pocas casas en donde me había sentido tan bien y no rechazada, solo tenía buenos recuerdo de ese lugar.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tengo una esposa bendecidas por las musas- ese comentario hizo que una tenue carcajada saliera de mis labio, pero fueron sofocados por el inicio del show, y ahí tomadas de las manos nos quedamos dándonos pequeños roses discretos, besos furtivos en medio de la oscuridad del lugar.

Después de una hora completa de espectáculo y ya con la cuenta liquidada salimos del lugar con dirección a la mansión. En todo el trayecto no solté su mano ni ella hizo el amago de retirarla al contrario, en cada oportunidad reafirmaba su agarre y solo me soltaba si era necesario.

-Sana y salva- fue lo que dije al abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudarla a salir del mismo, cerré de forma adecuada el auto y con paso lento y con nuestros brazos entrelazados nos dirigimos a la entrada de la mansión.

-¿Te ha gustado?- cualquiera que no conociera nuestra historia pensaría que al estar las dos en el porche de la casa, me encontraba como todo un caballero dejando a su amada para descansar y el pensarlo me calentaba el pecho, agradecía tener la suerte de recrear estas escenas de forma tan natural.

-Me encanto… nadie había hecho eso por mi así que eres la primera cariño- se acerco a mí y envolviendo sus brazos por mi cuello y yo tomándola de la cintura me beso, beso del cual solo nos separábamos para tomar aire y enseguida seguir con uno nuevo.

-¿Quiere pasar a tomar una última copa?- la mirada que me dedico Regina al separar sus labios de los míos no daban lugar a un rechazo y siendo sincera no quería rechazarla.

-Es algo atrevido pero me arriesgare a disfrutar de esa copa con tan hermosa compañía- sin decir más nos adentramos a la mansión, dejamos nuestros abrigos en su lugar y con copa en mano nos sentamos frente a la chimenea, creando un ambiente cálido y de confort.

-Gracias Emma ah sido perfecto, si te soy sincera pensé que iríamos con la abuelita o algo así- por un momento me sorprendió pero no la culpaba de ser otra persona probablemente así hubiera sido, pero era mi esposa, la mujer a quien amo y merecía por ello lo mejor.

-Gracias ya me diste una idea para nuestra próxima salida- con una risa de parte de ambas y un golpe de Regina en mi brazo seguimos la conversación de próximas salidas, a donde nos gustaría ir a cada una y terminando por definir la fecha de nuestro próximo viaje que sería en un mes.

Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando decidimos que era momento de subir a descansar, la noche había sido de las mejores y estaba feliz de que por primera vez no había arruinado nada.

Comenzamos a cambiarnos y cuando yo me encontraba en ropa interior tome la crema que recién comenzaba a colocarme como tratamiento contra las cicatrices y así disminuirlas lo mejor posible.

-Déjame a mi- las manos de mi esposa me quitaron la crema y comenzaron a besar cada cicatriz antes de colocar la crema, los toque sensuales que me regalaba hicieron que un gemido casi imperceptible saliera de mi garganta, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo para que Regina no me escuchara.

Levantándose de donde estaba se coloco frente mío, ahí note que ella también se encontraba en ropa interior de color azul oscuro y con pequeño detalles de encaje. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi piel ya sea con o sin cicatrices y su mirada me reflejaba que ante ella era la persona más hermosa.

Sin mediar palabras y solo a base de miradas nuestros labios se unieron de forma fogosa y necesitada, mis manos también recorría su tersa piel y mis labios no solo saboreaban sus carnosos labios, hacían recorrido con toques entre intensos y ligeros por su cuello, hombros y regalaba algunos soplidos sensuales a su oreja para después morderla y seguir el camino de regreso a sus labios.

Ella no se quedo atrás y también sus labios me recorrían cada que podía, sus manos se ubicaron en mi sostén el cual desapareció de forma lenta al igual que el suyo dejando que el calor de ambas chocara y que la fricción de la piel aumentara la excitación de cada una.

-Te amo tanto- susurre en su oído mientras la dirigía a la enorme cama, la coloque de forma lenta y comencé a explorar cada centímetro de su piel, besando cada dedo y ella retribuyendo a cada beso con un gemido contenido.

Mis manos tomaron vida propia y con un movimiento nos deje a ambas totalmente desnudas, hasta el momento no había tocado zonas totalmente erógenas y me había enfocado a explorar lugares antes inexploradas en donde encontré varios lugares en donde Regina sentía placer y que sabía ni ella tenía conocimiento.

Ante mi propia ansiedad y la de Regina que sin palabras me pedía que dejara de jugar, comencé a besar lentamente sus pechos dándole a cada uno su tiempo, jugando con sus pezones y acariciando con mi mano el otro.

La excitación no solo se sentida si no que la habitación había adoptado el olor de ambas, lo cual me estimulada en demasía. Comencé a bajar hacia el estomago el cual también mordí y bese mientras que mis manos jugaban con su intimidad sin llegar tocarla realmente ocasionando desesperación en Regina y mas gemidos.

Sin ganas de evitar lo que tanto estábamos deseando baje y probé a mi mujer, ahora los gemidos salían libremente, acaricie de forma lenta su pequeño botón y aumentaba de velocidad en ciertos momentos.

Su sabor era exquisito y estaba tan feliz de ser yo quien le proporcionara tal placer, con una de mis manos comencé a tocar la entrada de mi esposa y ante la vista de que no se negaba ante mis intensiones comencé a penetrarla de forma lenta.

El juego de caderas junto con el ritmo que se había impuesto entre mi boca y dedos hicieron que Regina no tardara mucho en llegar a su primer orgasmo ; no deje de mover mi mano hasta que ella recobro casi prácticamente el aliento.

-¿Estás bien?- la sonrisa en su rostro me decía que si pero esa necesidad de saber que le había gustado el hacer el amor conmigo me lleno.

-¡Dios! Sabes si fueras hombre lo más seguro es que tendríamos un montón de hijos, lo haces condenadamente bien como para dejarte salir de aquí- su respuesta saco una carcajada que murió cuando sentí el peso de Regina sobre mí, aprisionándome contra el colchón.

-Pero yo también se jugar este juego- con un nuevo beso y con energías renovadas salto a mis labios y devoro capara parte de ellos, cada parte de mi piel, ella también descubrió lugares donde no sabía que tenía tan sensibles y aprovecho la información para aumentar mi pasión por ella.

-No voy a resistir mucho- logre decir entre jadeos después de vario tiempo en que Regina me diera el misto trato que yo le di a ella y que ahora comprobaba que era igual de cruel y de excitante.

Sentí como sus dedos entraban en mí y mis gemidos invadían la habitación, sus boca saboreaba mi pecho y su pulgar me estimulaba al mismo ritmo que sus dedos, no resistí mucho y el orgasmo llego.

Pero no quería que la sensación terminara así que con fuerza de voluntad invertí la posiciones y comencé a rozar de nuevo la intimidad de Regina para después hacer fricción entre ambas intimidades.

Por alguna razón sabía que era diferente, la imagen de una vida junto a la mujer que me dedicaba sus gemidos, sus energías y su amor me llenaban de esperanza el corazón de un mejor futuro en donde estaba segura que quería tener más hijos con ella, porque sabía lo magnifica madre que era y no había nadie mejor para ese papel.

La intensidad de la fricción se hizo más lenta y cuando intente de nuevo subir la velocidad el orgasmo nos invadió a ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo que nuestro orgasmo y que nuestro labios se unían para un beso ya no llego de pasión si no del amor que sentíamos la una por la otra. Sentí una descarga que me hizo separarme un poco y mirar fijamente a mi mujer.

-¿Sentiste eso?- la duda y curiosidad salió en forma de pregunta, yo no sabía de magia y mi esposa era la indicada para eso.

-Es de amor verdadero… supongo que ahora fue porque no tuvimos sexo… si no hicimos el amor- una sonrisa nació y me recosté junto a ella para traerla junto a mí en un abrazo.

-Supongo que tienes razón y lo que venga ahora lo enfrentaremos totalmente juntas- ella me regreso el abrazo y ambas caímos totalmente dormidas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar y claro actualizar mas rápido trabajo mejor bajo presión y lamento si no puedo dejar el drama de lado pero todo tiene su recompensa**

 **NOTA: A PARTIR DEL DIA 11/2/17 HASTA EL 17/2/17 SE ACEPTAN IMAGENES PARA LA PORTADA DE ESTE FIC , CUAL ES EL PREMIO AL MEJOR DIBUJO, IMAGEN ETC ETC, QUE LES DEDIQUE UN FIC CORTO O UN ONE-SHOT DE LA TEMATICA Y PAREJA QUE QUIERAN. LOS INTERESADOS MANDAR SUS PROPUESTAS AL SIGUIENTE CORREO audiffredyessica. chan gmail. com (recuerden quitar los espacios) o si la suben en una pagina mandenme el link, esta tematica se retomara para mi otro fic EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ en cuanto lo retome.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejan ya saben que me motivan un montón, como prometí y ante sus comentarios de que lo publicara lo antes posible aquí esta el capitulo, de antemano lamento las faltas** **ortográficas.**

 **Espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en el último capítulo me son de suma importancia, y bueno que mas puedo decir que gracias a todos los que comentan y les gusta el fic y que lo recomiendan ya van varias personas que me dicen eso enserio me hacen feliz.**

 **Y terminando esta historia regresamos con EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ para quienes gusten seguirme y** **seguir apoyándome y me digan que tal les parece esta historia me seria de mucha ayuda.**

 ** _Se acercan los últimos capítulos de la historia en promedio unos 1 capitulo._**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XXI

Los días iban pasando y la relación con Regina iba mejorando, la dinámica de pareja que se había instaurado entre nosotras era una que nunca había vivido, nuestra relación ahora estaba segura que eran confidencias en donde cada una depositábamos en la otra los miedos, inseguridades, relatos amargos de nuestro pasado, así también las alegrías y los planes a futuro que queríamos como familia.

En lo que llegaba la fecha de viaje decidimos que cada fin de semana saldríamos y nos organizamos para que cada una tuviéramos oportunidad de organizar las salidas y sorprender a la otra.

No faltaron la salidas al cine, otras cenas al aire libre, paseos a caballo de los cuales puedo decir que se me da bien a pesar de que nunca había tocado uno de esos hermosos animales.

También en otras salidas era con Henry y disfrutábamos de la compañía de los tres ahora que las dos nos iríamos y él se quedaba con sus abuelos queríamos disfrutar todo lo posible, pero con la promesa de que las siguiente vacaciones serian con él a Disneyland.

Y en la intimidad en cada encuentro era más intenso así como tierno y descubríamos algo nuevo, una nueva marca, lunar o puntos erógenos de la otra, incluso comenzábamos a tener la suficiente confianza para hablar poco a poco de las fantasías que quisiéramos cumplir.

El día llego y todo estaba dispuesto para el viaje, las maletas ya se encontraban en el auto que se quedaría resguardado en el aeropuerto de Boston, y nosotras ya teníamos todo lo necesario para el avión que tomaríamos a Miami.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- la voz de Regina invadía la estancia de la casa en donde el pobre de nuestro hijo se complicaba por tranquilizar a su madre que ahora dudaba el dejarlo solo a cargo de mis padres.

-Si mamá, tu ve y disfruta se que estas emocionada así que diviértete, las dos se lo merecen- con un fuerte abrazo de ambas salimos a donde se encontraban ya mis padres que nos despidieron no sin recibir una amenaza de que quería todo tal como lo dejaba y a Henry tan sano como se encontraba.

Esa faceta me encantaba de ella, me recordaba que justo así quería una madre en mi niñez, que desprendiera tal pasión por proteger y amor a sus hijos ante todo, Henry tenía tanta suerte de tenerla como madre y yo como esposa.

Después de por fin terminar con las despedidas subimos al auto que iba a ser manejado por Regina y comenzamos nuestra marcha.

Pasamos varias horas en carretera, en donde nos detuvimos solo algunas veces para ir al sanitario o comprar un café ya que habíamos salido de noche y no queríamos llegar tarde a nuestro vuelo que salía a primera hora por la mañana.

Tomadas de las manos salimos de auto ya debidamente registrado para su corta estadía y con maletas en manos nos adentramos a la sala correspondiente para documentar el equipaje y esperar el llamado del vuelo que duraría 4 horas.

Era la primera vez que Regina se subía a un avión y estaba algo nerviosa, no paraba de hablar de los posibles accidentes que podrían ocurrir.

-Regina tranquila, no va a pasar nada, duerme en lo que llegamos- siguiendo mis indicaciones e intentando relajarse quedo totalmente dormida en mis brazos.

Llegamos a nuestro destino a las 10 de la mañana y de inmediato tomamos un taxi que nos llevo a nuestro hotel que tenia vista al mar. Nuestra habitación no era la más elegante pero si con las mejores vistas y era lo suficientemente cómoda para el tiempo que estaríamos.

-Que diferencia de temperatura-Regina comenzó a desvestirse ya que la ropa que portaba era poco adecuada para las temperaturas cálidas del lugar así que ingreso al baño y al salir se encontraba totalmente hermosa con su pantalón blanco de popelina junto con una blusa de color azul cielo de tela ligera y zapatos abiertos con tacón bajo, estaba deslumbrante.

-Estas hermosa- con una sonrisa me abrazo y beso, yo siguiendo su ejemplo me cambie teniendo un pantalón similar al de ella, sandalias y una blusa sin mangas.

Ya era medio día así que salimos a almorzar para iniciar a dar nuestro primer paseo por la ciudad. Recorrimos varios lugares y compramos varias cosas que Regina veía en las tiendas más famosas del lugar.

Las miradas se posaban en mi esposa tanto hombres como mujeres del lugar la seguían por donde fuera, su porte real hacia la diferencia entre las multitudes. Al llegar a uno de los restaurantes para comer no faltaron las miradas en nosotras; llego el mesero y se marcho de inmediato a atender nuestro pedido.

-¿Qué tal te está pareciendo el lugar?- estábamos sentadas juntas y por debajo de la mesa sosteníamos nuestras manos. El mesero regreso con los primeros platos de mi comida y una bebida que no habíamos pedido.

-Se la ofrece el caballero de la mesa de la esquina- al levantar la mirada nos encontramos con un atractivo caballero que alzo su copa en la dirección de mi mujer, tenia celos si y muchos pero tenía total confianza en mi esposa y me daba lástima aquel hombre.

Él espero la contestación de mi mujer la cual tomo la copa y la deposito a un lado, alzo su mano y dejo a la vista su anillo para enseguida tomar mi rostro y besarme, beso al cual respondí en cuanto confirme que el admirador de mi esposa se volteaba algo molesto.

-Eres malvada- una leve carcajada surco por nuestras gargantas, ganándonos pequeñas miradas de los comensales más próximos a nosotras. Sin más interrupciones terminamos nuestra comida y regresamos al hotel a descansar un rato, tenía planeado llevarla a un bar que según comentarios era muy bueno.

-Estoy cansada, si no te importa dormiré un rato antes de ir a ese lugar al que me quieres llevar- con un beso y cambiándose de ropa por una mucho mas cómoda para su pequeña siesta quedo dormida en pocos minutos, yo no tarde mucho en imitarla y programando mi alarma dormí junto a ella.

La noche llego y ya preparadas, ella con un vestido y yo con pantalón salimos al bar que no quedaba lejos del hotel por lo que decidimos ir caminando.

Al llegar encontramos mesa rápidamente y comenzamos una platica cómoda y animada, el lugar estaba animado con las diferentes bandas de jazz que ese día se presentaban y que a Regina le habían encantado. No pasaron muchas horas cuando regresamos a la habitación en donde no tuvimos más energía que la de bañarnos juntas repartiéndonos incontables caricias pero que sabía que por el día seria lo máximo que haríamos.

Los días iban pasando y las temperaturas iban en aumento, lo que hacía que nuestro lugar favorito fuera la playa o la alberca en donde me podía deleitar con la vista de ver a Regina en traje de baño y a pesar que muchos no quitaban sus ojos de ellas, mi ego aumentaba de saber que la afortunada de poderla tocar y hacerle el amor era yo.

-¡Vamos Regina! Que no tarda en iniciar el evento- esa noche era la primera vez que salíamos a bailar, el lugar era especialista en música latina y era algo que quería enseñarle. Ambas ya con vestidos ligeros ante la calurosa noche nos dirigimos al lugar el cual estaba repleto pero que el acceso era rápido.

-Nunca había escuchado este tipo de música- de fondo ya se podían escuchar las diferentes piezas musicales que estaban en español y algunas con sus respectivas traducciones en ingles. Tomamos lugar cerca de la barra y ya varias parejas comenzaban a llenar la pista.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunte algo dudosa ya que si no le gustaba nos iríamos de inmediato de todos modos tenía mi plan B por si este no resultaba.

-Me gusta, tiene una energía diferente, esta música es muy alegre- me alegro el que por lo menos le llamara la mínima atención el lugar, pedimos algunas bebidas mientras explicaba algunos pasos básicos y las dudas que tenia Regina. Así paso un promedio de media hora en donde nos habíamos dedicado a observar ya que aun Regina no se sentía preparada para bailar o intentarlo.

-Deja voy al sanitario querida, espérame aquí- sin darme tiempo a ofrecerme a acompañarle se marcho dejándome en nuestra mesa, cuando ya había pasado varios minutos y Regina no regresaba una voz me sorprendió y evito el que fuera a buscar a mi mujer.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué hace una mujer tan atractiva sola?- era la voz de una mujer de piel morena de rasgos claramente latinos y que me devoraba con la mirada haciendo que me sintiera algo incomoda.

-No estoy sola, estoy con mi esposa y si me disculpa- su mano tomo mi brazo impidiendo mi caminar, estaba comenzando a enojarme y no quería arruinar mi noche.

-No soy celosa si aceptas bailar, te puedo enseñar si quieres- su sonrisa se agrando pensando que aceptaría o siquiera consideraría su petición, pero otra voz mucho más potente e intimidante respondió por mi y solo pude sonreír.

-Pero su esposa si lo es, así que suelte a mi mujer- con una mirada que solo ponía cuando estaba totalmente furiosa, logro intimidar a mi ahora acosadora la cual se marcho dejándome con Regina que me tomo de la mano y nos guio a la pista.

-Pensé que no querías bailar- tome de la cintura a mi esposa y de forma práctica comencé a enseñarle los pasos que anteriormente le había explicado.

-¿Y dejar que cualquiera quiera sacarte a bailar? No gracias- así seguimos casi toda la noche en donde la habilidad de Regina para aprender estos ritmos me sorprendió y llamo la atención de varios a los cuales ella rechazo en su intento de invitarla a bailar.

Regresamos a nuestro hotel alrededor de las 3 de la mañana para terminar nuestra noche haciendo el amor de forma pasional impulsadas no solo por la dosis de alcohol que habíamos bebido si no que también por los movimientos sensuales al bailar que encendió el libido de las dos.

Había llegado nuestro ultimo día de vacaciones, al día siguiente salía nuestro avión de regreso a Boston así que sería un día tranquilo ante el viaje que tendríamos que hacer de regreso.

Pasamos la mayor parte en comprar recuerdos que aun faltaban y el restante del día lo habíamos pasado en la playa en donde las caricias furtivas bajo del agua no se hacían esperar, era como si hubiera sido nuestra luna de miel.

Al llegar la noche decidimos cenar en el hotel pidiendo el menú degustación como en nuestra primera cita, la plática era amena de lo que le había gustado y lo que no, y que la próxima teníamos que traer a Henry para disfrutar ahora de actividades más familiares.

-Es una lástima que tengamos que regresar, es el mejor viaje de mi vida- una sonrisa y sentimiento de orgullo nació en mi, había cumplido mi objetivo de hacer que Regina disfrutara de cosas y lugares nuevos.

-Me alegra que así sea- un mesero en ese momento se acerco para colocar nuestros respectivos postres, había pedido una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con fruta y Regina la especialidad del día, un postre a base de frutas de temporada.

Mientras nuestro mesero acomodaba la mesa para servir los postres que iban cubiertos la intensa mirada de Regina llamo mi atención.

-Sabes cariño, estaba pensando que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo- su sonrisa contagio mis labios y yo también sonreí, el mesero se había retirado y había dejado los platillos cubiertos con su respectiva tapa metálica, algo inusual pero que no tome importancia.

-Y se que estamos casadas pero, es una unión mágica en el mundo real eso no cuenta- no había pensado en eso antes y tenía razón, en el pueblo era lo que mas valía por la procedencia de sus habitantes pero en mi mundo eso era igual a nada.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado- una leve tristeza me invadió al tener ahora conciencia de ese hecho.

-Te amo Emma, y quiero que ante todos seas solo mía, no solo en nuestro mundo si no también en este- Regina se levanto de su lugar y quito ella la tapa de mi postre el cual tenía escrito en una pequeña tarjeta de puño y letra de mi mujer la pregunta más importante de nuestras vidas.

-Emma Swan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- sin saber de dónde saco una cajita de terciopelo que abrió para mostrar un anillo de compromiso con el mismo diseño de su collar, la emoción me invadió junto con las lagrimas. Me levante y la abrace para enseguida besarla.

-No tenias ni porque preguntar, es un sí rotundo- ella me abrazo de nuevo para inmediatamente poner el anillo en el lugar que le correspondía, saco otro anillo y permitió que se lo pusiera yo.

-Las dos tenemos derecho a un anillo de compromiso, hay que ir a juego- con una sonrisa y mas besos me di cuenta que la gente nos miraba y que algunos aplaudían lo que ocasiono que nos sonrojáramos y nos apresuráramos a terminar nuestra cena y regresar a la habitación en donde no dejaría a Regina dormir toda la noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para mejorar y claro actualizar mas rápido trabajo mejor bajo presión.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejan ya saben que me motivan un montón,de antemano lamento las faltas** **ortográficas.**

 **Estoy totalmente agradecida de la aceptación del Fic, de que me siguieran en esta aventura que la verdad no sabia si iba a gustar, con esto llegamos al final y hasta yo me siento triste de que terminara. solo espero seguir leyendolos en el siguiente fic que iniciare a actualizar la siguiente semana o antes si puedo asi que pasen a leer EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ y saber que tal les esta pareciendo hasta el momento.**

 **Solo queda decir que si así lo quieren puedo hacer un epilogo o si así les gusta como termina la historia hasta ahí la dejo.**

 **Gracias**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

CAPITULO XXII

Al regresar a casa todo se encontraba tal y como lo dejamos, nos reencontramos con nuestro hijo que se dio cuenta que ambas llevábamos los anillos.

-¿Que son esos anillos?- los presentes que eran mis padres y mi hijo miraron nuestras manos, les mostramos los anillos y explicamos los planes que teníamos.

-¡Muchas felicidades! Tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar la boda- la voz de mi madre se encontraba emocionada, atacándonos con preguntas de la fecha que teníamos en mente, de lo que queríamos para la boda, los vestidos y un sinfín de cuestiones que por un momento no supe que contestar.

Fue mi padre que ayudo a calmarla y Henry nos tenía entre sus brazos igual de emocionado que mis padres y nosotras nos encargamos de calmarlo.

-La fecha aun no la tenemos pero todo será con calma para que todo sea perfecto, es mi boda- sin hablar más de la boda por el momento nos adentramos a la mansión para compartir las fotos, videos y regalos que habíamos traído para cada uno de ellos.

Había pasado ya algunos días de nuestro regreso y ya habíamos decidido de inicio la fecha de nuestra boda, seria en nuestro aniversario de unión mágica. Íbamos saliendo de la mansión cuando se nos cruzo Hook, no le había visto desde el día de la discusión y por su estado no había estado más que en lugares donde el suministro de ron fuera ilimitado.

-Parece que al final te domo su majestad- todos nos detuvimos y me puse delante de mi familia, recuerdo que la ultima vez no se limito y termine herida, sé que no tiene oportunidad contra ninguna de nosotras pero quería prevenir.

-No te incumbe, creo que la ultima vez quedamos claros, ya hiciste suficiente- Regina nos veía de forma sospechosa, se me había pasado hablarle de ese encuentro que termino con mi mano herida.

-¿Cómo está tu mano Swan, te deje marca?- en ese momento la cara de Regina se desfiguro, tan inteligente que había atado cabos y la sonrisa de Hook solo había confirmado sus pensamientos.

-Tú fuiste quien la hirió ese día, ¡maldito!- una bola de fuego se había formado en su mano con la total intención de quemarlo vivo si no es por mí que se lo impedí.

-No vale la pena que te manches las manos con él, míralo da lástima- la sonrisa de Hook se había borrado de su rostro y se acerco a nosotras con la intensión de hacernos daño, use mi magia y lo detuve, comencé a caminar hacia él para quedar frente a frente.

-No te acerques mas a nosotras ni a mi familia, si valoras algo tu vida lo vas a hacer porque de no ser así la que te va a arrancar el corazón seré yo y no mi mujer, así que supéralo y sigue adelante- cuando iba a regresar a donde estaban mi familia escuche un "zorra" salir de sus labios, me gire de nuevo y con un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula termino en el suelo semi inconsciente.

-Esto es solo un aviso y un pago por ese corte- sin mirar atrás regrese con mi familia, Regina me miraba con una sonrisa al igual que Henry.

-Lo siento, entre tantas cosas se me olvido decirles y como nadie pregunto deje pasar el tema- la sonrisa aun de Regina me confirmo que no estaba enojada y que comprendía, ya sin más interrupciones llegamos a granys para comer, a partir de ese día no coincidí directamente con Hook ni nos molesto de nuevo aunque sus miradas dijeran todo lo contrario.

Los meses fueron pasando y cada vez se aproximaba mas la fecha de nuestra boda, los preparativos de los cuales habíamos pensado tendríamos suficiente tiempo para hacerlos con calma los habíamos iniciado con el tiempo justo para cubrir las exigencias de lo que una boda a la altura de mi reina necesitaba.

Las invitaciones, los vestidos, el banquete que estaría a cargo de la abuelita y buscar el lugar ideal para la boda nos hubieran sobrepasado sin la ayuda de mi madre y rubí, por mi solo hubiera sido una reunión muy discreta pero también quería ver a mi mujer en todo su esplendor y que todos la vieran.

También habíamos comenzado a entrenar mi magia de nuevo para poder perfeccionarla, y en cada momento libre que teníamos Regina me enseñaba lo que podía, quería estar preparada, conociendo este pueblo en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien o algo que quisiera eliminarnos y tenía que tener mis poderes para protegerlos.

Por fin había llegado el día, por exigencia de mi madre y algo absurdo había tenido que dormir por primera vez fuera de mi casa y lejos de Regina y ella no se había opuesto, ninguna sabíamos como iría la otra lo único que sabíamos es que ambas ocuparíamos una pequeña tiara solo para complacer a mis padres, como si realmente estuviéramos en el bosque encantado.

Henry iría vestido muy similar a mi padre, ambos con un traje oscuro, con camisa de diferente color, lo cual les quedaba muy bien a ambos. Mi madre un vestido bastante elegante y que hasta cierto punto le daba un porte de la realeza.

Y yo estaba con los nervios de punta, sentía que se nos terminaba el tiempo y aun no terminaba de arreglarme faltaba menos de una hora para que iniciara la ceremonia y faltaba ponerme el vestido, era sencillo ya que me había rehusado a usa un vestido de larga cola y pomposo, con los brazos descubiertos y un escote lo suficiente equilibrado para que no se notara vulgar.

Salimos con dirección a donde seria la boda, seria en el mismo lugar en donde se daría la fiesta ya que era casi todo el pueblo el que estaba invitado y tanta gente no cabria en la alcaldía.

Cuando llegue casi el lugar estaba lleno, se había adaptado con magia un llano con una enorme carpa en donde los presentes ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, tomada de la mano de mi padre me guio hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el juez que nos casaría, por cada paso que daba los nervios aumentaban y el que cada habitante diera una reverencia no ayudaba a calmarme, no estaba acostumbrada a tal trato.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero sentía que Regina no llegaba, pero el grito de uno de los niños avisando que Regina había llegado me calmo un poco, solo quería verla, tenerla entre mis brazos.

La música de entrada comenzó a sonar y de nueva cuenta todos los presentes estaban de pie. Después de unos segundos apareció por fin, estaba hermosa, su vestido un poco más largo que el mío se ajustaba a su cintura de forma magnífica, y el escote en "V" cubierto por un exquisito bordado hacia resaltar su piel, la tiara que ella portaba era diferente a la mía dando a entender que ella era reina y yo la princesa a la cual se uniría.

Llego junto con Henry que dio entrega de su mano la cual tome para besarla, el juez con un pequeño tosido llamo nuestra atención y comenzó la boda. Realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que el juez decía, estaba más concentrada en admirar a Regina que no me había soltado las manos en todo el tiempo.

-Emma Swan, princesa del reino blanco y salvadora ¿Acepta a Regina Mills, reina del reino oscuro y alcaldesa?- en ese momento Salí de mi contemplación para mirar al juez y enseguida mirar a mi amor verdadero.

-Claro que si, nunca podría decir no- una sonrisa salió de todos los presentes incluida mi mujer y ahora fue su turno de contestar a la misma pregunta.

-Si acepto- en ese momento cada una tomamos los anillos que rubí nos ofrecía, eran nuestros anillos de unión magia solo que habíamos mandado a grabarlos con la fecha de este día, y colocamos el anillo en el dedo correspondiente de la otra.

-Sus votos por favor- fue la voz del juez quien nos indico el momento y fue Regina quien inicio.

-Emma Swan, nunca pensé que llegaríamos hasta donde estamos, pasamos por tanto y tantas facetas, desde ser enemigas, aliadas, amigas y después a unirnos, por asares del destino en ti esta lo en su momento se me arrebato, pero mucho mejor, me diste la oportunidad de ser la madre de un niño extraordinario, confiaste en mi cuando ni yo misma lo hacía a pesar de saber mi pasado, me has defendido y procurado mi felicidad y eso te hace un persona excepcional, no sé si soy merecedora de alguien como tú, pero como te dije hace un año y ahora te lo digo enfrente de todos, Yo Regina Mills prometo estar a tu lado por la eternidad, defenderte con mi vida si es necesario y serte fiel, estaré junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas sin importar que nos depare el futuro, porque te amo- una lagrima ya recorría mi mejilla y no me importaba que todos la vieran estaba feliz y algo así no se podía ni se tenía que ocultar.

-Regina Mills, mi amada reina, siempre pensé que no tendría un hogar, que no estaba destinada para ser feliz, había vivido tantas cosas malas que me pasara algo bueno me asustaba, sé que no soy la persona más confiable, que tengo tantos defectos que te desesperan que no se cómo puedes aguantarme o perdonarme cuando arruino las cosas, no te prometo que nuestra vida será fácil porque sabemos que eso no es para nosotras, pero si te prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado, que cada día intentare estar a la altura para que seas feliz a mi lado y que no escapare ante nada con tal de estar junto a ti, si tuviera que pasar de nuevo por todo lo que sufrí para llegar a este punto de nuevo lo viviría con gusto por que se que al final de mi camino estarías esperándome, por eso también te lo repito, yo Emma Swan prometo estar a tu lado en las buenas y malas, defenderte de todo lo que quiera hacerte daño, incluso si mi vida se tiene que sacrificar, prometo buscar tu felicidad a mi lado y nuestro hijo y serte fiel hasta la eternidad- con mi mano limpie las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de mi esposa, escuchaba algunos sollozos de fondo y no dudaba que alguno de ellos fuera de mi madre e incluso de Henry, fue el juez quien nos indico donde teníamos que firmar en el acta así como en poner nuestra huella en cada papel.

-Por la autoridad que me confiere el estado las declaro oficialmente casadas, puede besar a la novia- sin esperar a que terminara de hablar tome a mi mujer por todas las de la ley de la cintura y devore sus labios. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar así como los abrazos al finalizar el beso.

Los diferentes flashes inundaron el lugar de las múltiples fotos que nos sacamos tanto solas como con invitados, mientras otros arreglaban el lugar para que quedara de acuerdo a lo planeado dejando en el centro una pista bastante grande de baile.

La noche llego y se dio nuestro primer baile, así como el primer baile con mi padre y Henry. El banquete había quedado delicioso y en realidad todo había quedado como un cuento de hadas.

Había parejas bailando en la pista, desde bailes tradicionales del bosque encantado hasta música de este mundo que está de moda.

-Ven vamos a bailar- tome la mano de mi esposa la cual no rechazo y quedamos en el centro de la pista, todos nos prestaron atención ya que la canción que había estado se había detenido, Regina me miro de forma interrogante pero no necesito decir mas ya que la música se hizo escuchar.

-¿Trajiste música latina a la boda?- una fuerte carcajada por parte de ambas se hizo sonar, la mayoría de la gente nunca en su vida había escuchado estos ritmo pero no nos importo y comenzamos nuestro baile sacando algunos pasos que habíamos practicado en la comodidad de nuestra casa, a Regina realmente le había gustado esa música aunque lo negara.

Poco a poco otras parejas se integraron a la pista intentando imitar los pasos lo que causo risas y que el ambiente cambiara a uno totalmente divertido.

Al día siguiente tomamos de nueva cuenta vacaciones para nuestra luna de miel que sería un crucero, cabe decir que el primer día no salimos de la habitación y que todas las comidas las habíamos pedido para que nos las trajeran.

De nueva cuenta había despertado la envidia de muchos y muchas y los intentos de estos por cortejarla se habían quedado truncados al ver el anillo en su mano y que se comportaba totalmente cariñosa y posesiva conmigo.

Había sido el mejor crucero de mi vida.

 _UN AÑO DESPUES_

Ya era mi aniversario, 2 años casadas de forma mágica y 1 de forma legal, el tiempo se me había pasado realmente rápido. En todo ese año habíamos tenido altibajos, unas cuantas discusiones que terminaban en reconciliación de sexo intenso el cual lo diré pero era una de las razones por las que hacia enojar a Regina de vez en cuando.

También habíamos salido un par de ocasiones de viaje con Henry como le habíamos prometido causando la total indignación de Regina al llegar a Disneyland y ver las versiones que tenían ahí de los cuentos de hadas lo cual a nuestro hijo y a mí nos causo mucha risa de sus reclamos en voz baja.

No podríamos decir que fue un año tranquilo ya que también aparecieron gente que quiso hacernos daño, gente de mi pasado que me dolió el sacrificio final que había hecho, mi madre adoptiva Ingrid que al final era la reina de arendel.

Regresábamos de celebrar nuestro aniversario, teníamos la casa libre todo el fin de semana y con claras instrucciones de no molestar a menos de que sea de vida o muerte.

Entramos a la casa y sin previo aviso la tome entre mis brazos y subimos a la habitación en donde entre besos y caricias las prendas se quedaban olvidadas en un rincón de la habitación. La habitación se sentía caliente y los gemidos sutiles de ambas al tocar zonas erógenas aumentaban de volumen.

La cama había sido el primer testigo de nuestra celebración entre orgasmos y palabras de amor. El siguiente testigo había sido nuestro baño que su eco natural hacia que la excitación aumentara al escuchar nuestra propia voz impregnada de placer.

Estábamos algo agotadas y totalmente desnudas en nuestra cama, seguíamos compartiendo caricias en la piel de la otra que hacían que la relajación fuera exquisita.

-¿Te acuerdas de la conversación de hace unos meses donde te conté de la poción?- la voz de Regina interrumpió el silencio como que se había creado, y asentí al recordar de que conversación me hablaba, había sido una de las mas importantes ya que habíamos hablado de la posibilidad de a futuro ampliar la familia y donde me había contado a detalle lo que había hecho para impedir que su madre consiguiera un nieto.

Se levanto de la cama y del cajón saco un sobre, lo tome entre mis manos y la mire dudosa, no dijo nada así que lo abrí y al ver que correspondía a un hospital de fertilidad en Boston mi pulso comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

-Quiero saber si estamos en estado de que alguna de las dos tenga otro bebé, no sé si la maldición que me autoimpuse aquí tenga efecto pero se está pasando el tiempo y si te soy sincera quisiera ser madre de nuevo, y si no estamos en condiciones para que alguna lo tenga ver la posibilidad de adoptar… si estás de acuerdo- estaba feliz ya antes se lo había propuesto de ahí había salido la conversación de la poción y habíamos quedado que lo hablaríamos de nuevo cuando ella estuviera lista y ahora estábamos a punto de dar otro paso en nuestra relación. Me levante y la abrace, quería gritar de felicidad pero lo único que hice fue besarla y dejarla de nuevo en nuestra cama.

-Es una gran idea, soy tan feliz te imaginas un bebe que se parezca a ti, sería tan hermoso o que tenga tu carácter, ya quiero que sea la cita y por lo que vi aun falta un mes- la risa de Regina inundo el lugar, ella también estaba ilusionada.

-Mientras podemos seguir practicando como se hacen los bebes, en lo que llega la cita – los besos no se hicieron esperar, estaba eufórica, tan ilusionada de pensar en un bebé que se pareciera a Regina, de imaginar a Regina embarazada.

Nuestro libido aumento de nuevo y el cansancio se quedo en el olvido, lo que nunca vimos fue que a partir de ese momento por cada orgasmo que teníamos nuestras magias se combinaban y solo hasta el último orgasmo de la noche esa magia se extendió.

Caímos rendidas sin darle más atención, queríamos descansar ya que el siguiente mes estaríamos nerviosas por lo que el futuro nos podría deparar, un futuro en donde mi hogar es y seria Regina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios.**


	23. Epilogo

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejan ya saben que me motivan un montón,de antemano lamento las faltas** **ortográficas.**

 **Estoy totalmente agradecida de la aceptación del Fic, de que me siguieran en esta aventura que la verdad no sabia si iba a gustar, con esto llegamos al final y hasta yo me siento triste de que terminara. solo espero seguir leyendolos en el siguiente fic que iniciare a actualizar la siguiente semana o antes si puedo asi que pasen a leer EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ y saber que tal les esta pareciendo hasta el momento.**

 **Aqui dejo el epilogo que me pidieron espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Gracias**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, solo el contenido de la historia.**

EPILOGO

-¡NUNCA EN TU VIDA ME TOCAS DE NUEVO!- la voz gutural de Regina resonaba por toda la habitación del hospital, imaginaba por lo que estaba pasando, yo había sufrido los mismos dolores al momento de entrar en trabajo de parto para tener a Henry.

-Cariño, se que duele, yo también pase por lo mismo- la mirada de Regina detuvo todo intento de calmarla, su parto se estaba extendiendo un poco más de lo normal en madres primerizas y su frente estaba un poco perlada de sudor de cada contracción que la azotaba.

Todo había comenzado 8 meses antes, después de que decidiéramos ir a la clínica de fertilidad Regina se había comenzado a sentir mal, al inicio lo habíamos relacionado a algún alimento en mal estado o al estrés de que ya estábamos a días de la consulta en Boston.

Fue cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar y me informaron que Regina se había desmayado y se encontraba en el hospital. Al escuchar la noticia todas las indicaciones de precaución al manejar las ignore y llegue en tiempo record.

Por suerte Regina ya se encontraba despierta y exigiendo el alta, a lo cual me opuse, así que esperamos hasta que los estudios de sangre estuvieran completos y descartáramos cualquier riesgo de salud.

Fue Whale el que nos dio la noticia que menos nos habíamos imaginado, había notado ciertos cambios casi imperceptibles en ella pero nunca los había relacionado a pesar de que yo misma los había sufrido.

-No sé como ha sucedido pero Regina … estás embarazada de casi un mes, van a ser madres- la noticia nos tomo con total sorpresa, si no era porque estaba sentada el mareo que me había dado me había perseguido hasta tirarme.

Para confirmar se había realizado más de dos veces la prueba y en todas la hormona gonadotropina corionica(HCG)* salía alta, prueba indudable de que mi esposa estaba esperando un bebé.

Las lagrimas que derramamos las dos de felicidad fueron muchas, de inmediato Regina comenzó con su régimen de vitaminas, acido fólico y la programación de próximas citas, al ser un embarazo concebido por magia la querían tener en estricto manejo para que no corriera peligro la vida de ella o de nuestro bebé.

Salimos del hospital con dirección a la mansión en donde ya nos esperaban mis padres junto con Henry. Les explicamos la nueva noticia y las diferentes reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Henry nos abrazaba gritan que sería por fin hermano mayor, mi madre estaba con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos y mi padre con esa sonrisa tan particular de orgullo paterno. Ese día se celebro a lo grande.

De ahí en adelante cada mes se le programo una ecografía a Regina, así como estudios complementarios en caso de emergencia.

Los cambios físicos no se hicieron realmente notar hasta finales del primer trimestre, el cambio de coloración en sus pezones se había hecho más intenso, sus senos aumentaron de tamaño gradualmente y se volvieron más sensibles, se presentaron algunas molestias en sus caderas pero por suerte los mareos y vómitos fueron escasos y para suerte mía el cambio de humor no fue tan radical como en su momento fue el mío.

Cuando llego el segundo trimestre los cambios seguían apareciendo, ya Regina comenzaba a presentar el crecimiento de su abdomen y la condenada a sufrir los cambios del ropero fui yo ya que era la encargada de acompañarla a comprar ropa y acomodarla.

Las estrías comenzaron a aparecer en su piel lo cual altero a Regina haciéndola creer que por eso la dejaría de querer, sus inseguridades comenzaban a salir a pesar de que para mi cada día era más hermosa.

Llego el momento de saber el sexo de nuestro bebé Regina y yo ya habíamos sentido los primeros movimientos de nuestro pequeño o pequeña, era muy inquieto. Llegamos al hospital y por un momento pensamos que algo estaba mal al ver la cara sorprendida de Whale mientras veía el monitor.

Prendió el doppler y los sonidos del corazón del bebé inundaron la habitación, estábamos tan emocionadas por que se escuchaba mas y mas fuerte, hasta que un segundo sonido nos desconcertó, estaba fuera de ritmo y miramos intrigadas y preocupadas a Whale.

-¡Felicidades! Serán madres de una hermosa niña y un guapo niño- si el saber del embarazo nos causo shock esto llegaba a otro nivel, pusimos atención como Whale nos enseñaba a los dos pequeños que ahora se dejaban ver perfectamente y ninguno se escondía a tras de su hermano.

Salimos extasiadas del hospital con ganas de que nuestros pequeños ya estuvieran en nuestras manos.

Los antojos comenzaban a aparecer pero siempre fueron razonables y dentro de horas adecuadas y al momento que aparecieron las contracciones de Braxton-Hicks corrimos para verificar que todo estuviera bien y si solo eran contracciones normales y esporádicas.

El tercer trimestre el abdomen se encontraba totalmente abultado, los movimientos de nuestros bebé se intensificaban al escuchar mi voz o la voz de su hermano que parecía que no quisiera separarse de Regina y siempre que podía la abrazaba y hablaba con los pequeños, causando gran ternura en las dos.

En la intimidad el libido de ella no había disminuido al igual que el mío, a pesar de que al ir pasando el tiempo ella se rehusaba poco a poco a estar íntimamente a causa de su complejo por el aumento de peso que había tenido, siempre lograba convencerla de lo contrario.

El instinto de nido se había apoderado de ella y los cambios en la casa se dieron, se había adaptado una de las habitaciones para nuestros pequeños en colores neutrales y dos pequeñas cunas así como toda una red de vigilancia para cuando estuvieran durmiendo y poder tenerlos vigilados.

El ponernos de acuerdo para los nombres fue todo una batalla campal por lo que decidimos que cada una decidiría un nombre, yo el de nuestra pequeña princesa y ella de nuestro príncipe.

Y no podía faltar las clases de respiración para el momento del parto en donde fueron un par de sesiones en donde era en pareja.

Justo en la madrugada Regina comenzó con contracciones que indicaban que no era una falsa alarma y ya no tardarían nuestros pequeños en llegar a este mundo.

Ya llevábamos más de 10 horas y por fin Regina había dilatado todo completamente, ella quería tener a los bebes de forma natural ya que estaban en posición para que así fuera.

El sudor se acumulaba en su cuello y su mano me apretaba la mía de tal forma que estaba segura que dolería después de unas horas.

-Vamos cariño lo estás haciendo estupendo- Regina por cada minuto que pasaba sentía que perdía fuerza y fue cuando Whale por fin recibió a nuestro pequeño príncipe, me dejaron contar el cordón umbilical y de inmediato se lo llevaron a una mesita para valorarlo y extraer los líquidos que podían obstruir sus vías respiratorias.

De forma inmediata regrese a la altura de Regina, repleta de lagrimas en los ojos, tome su mano en un vano intento de apoyo para el segundo raund.

-Es hermoso nuestro pequeño- Regina sonrió solo unos momentos y comenzó de nuevo su labor para que nuestra princesa naciera. Con ella fue más rápido y de nuevo corte el cordón umbilical y se la llevaron para repetir el mismo procedimiento que su hermano.

-Gracias Regina nuestros pequeño son hermosos- su sonrisa me indicaba lo feliz que estaba, y su mirada buscaba constantemente a los bebes que lloraban intensamente, fue una enfermera que se acerco con nuestro pequeño para presentárnoslo y preguntarnos el nombre que le pondríamos.

-Se va a llamar Alexander Swan Mills- nuestro pequeño al sentir el calor de su mamá guardo total silencio, tenía una pequeña matita de cabellos castaños muy similares a los de Regina solo que un poco más claros al igual que su piel, había nacido muy sano según la enfermera.

Minutos después llego nuestra princesa la cual también fue depositada en los brazos de mi mujer, también ella guardo silencio al sentir su calor.

-Ella se va a llamar Elizabeth Swan Mills- la enfermera anoto los nombres en las respectivas carpetas como brazaletes de nuestros bebes y se marcho para dejarnos un momento a solas antes de iniciar con la primera lactancia y que nos supervisara si estaba bien.

-Es hermosa Emma, los dos los son- nuestros ojos radiaban de felicidad y lagrimas ella no paraba de darle besos a nuestros pequeños mientras no paraba de contemplar a nuestra pequeña que se movía buscando acomodarse, era un poco más pequeña que su hermano de cabellos más claros y piel del mismo tono o así era por el momento.

La enfermera regreso y comenzó a darnos platicas de la lactancia, su importancia y la técnica correcta para que los dos comieran, cuando por fin terminaron nuestros pequeños de comer y con la aprobación de la enfermera de que se había hecho bien nos dejo por fin solas para que Regina descansara y yo por fin podría cargar a mis pequeños antes de colocarlos en sus cuneros que nos habían dejado en la habitación antes de marcharse.

Cuando por fin mis padres y Henry llegaron ya Regina estaba despierta y los pequeños ya habían comido y dormían de nuevo, los tres estaba embelesados con ellos que nos ignoraban completamente y yo solo estaba atenta a mi mujer.

-Gracias por darme el mejor regalo- tome sus labios en un beso que me correspondió gustosa.

Ya quería llegar a casa, consentir a mi hijos y mi mujer, pasar todas esas etapas que no pude con Henry aunque implique no dormir, pero siempre tomada de la mano de mi esposa, de mi amiga, amante y amor verdadero … ellos son todo lo que necesito y no se… a la mejor mas adelante tener otro pequeño u otra princesa pero ahora rescatándolo del sistema.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, espero te gustara el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios.**

 **HCG: Hormona presente en el embarazo secretada por el embrión, en la pruebas de embarazo es la que se busca.**


End file.
